Dance with Death
by Nefret8789
Summary: Mai comes face to face her past. She must discover the dark secrets of her family. Will Naru be able to win in a love triangle with Death? Will Mai be able to keep her sanity? Or even more importantly, her life? humor/romance/family/suspense/slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Death

This is my second fanfiction. This was inspired by several things and I can't remember them all. Takarazuka's Elisabeth (it a really cool musical). I had this plot planned out but now I think I'm just going to see what happens. So if something gives me an idea I'll make sure I credit it as I go. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. If there's something that you think I should add. I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 And so it begins

_She flew through the night sky. The cool air ruffled her clothes as she passed over the countryside. The lights from the busy city below her sparkled like the stars above. She soared and looped around. Her arms out as the breeze licked at her skin. This was absolute freedom. She never wanted to come down. Thunder begins to rumble and the wind picks up. Lighting flashes on the horizon. Panic began to replace the feeling of freedom. She had to go back. But back where? How did she get here, soaring higher and higher? She didn't know where she was going. It seemed the wind was blowing her in the direction he wanted her to go. Closer to him. Wait who was he? She couldn't remember. Where was home? _

"_I want to go back, I want to get down!" she began to cry. The wind whipped at her. The ice cold rain stung at her bear skin. It soaked through her clothes and soon the cold chill spread throughout her body. She flew over water. Is this the Ocean? It's so vast and endless. Land appeared and a large house filled the distant sky. No not a house, a castle? My prison. Why is it my prison? Why do I feel so sacred? I don't want to go in. I know he's waiting for me. If go in there, I know he'll never let me leave. She found herself at the massive doors. _

"_No I don't want to go in! Please stop!" she cried out. Her body continued forward as the doors creaked open. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her anymore. It was as if she were gliding. Up the stone steps, through the dark forbidding halls. Faster and faster she went. Soon she was there, the tower. That's where he was, waiting for her. _

"_Someone help me! Please! Make it stop!" she screamed. But her body refused to listen and there was no one who could help her. She reached the top the. Slowly the door before her opened. His silhouette began to move towards her now. _

"_So you have finally returned. You'll escape from me again." _

"_No! God please nooooo!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so its sort of following the plot line I layed out but I have decided to change it as I go. This is a short chapter and the next one will be short too and not really that exciting yet. I just want to give some background stuff done that I think are cute. Before I get to the, what I hope will be, dark and suspenseful, I want some cute and fluffy. Ok enjoy.

2 weeks prior. Friday afternoon.

It had been a long day at the office. Mai, now 22, had been sorting through files of SPR's previous cases. Naru had decided that it was time for the company to upgrade on its filing methods. Now everything would be accessed through a computer database, which in the long run would make things easier and more convenient. Although everything would be in the database, all the physical files had to saved and reorganized. This meant more work. Mai did not like this idea, but even though she and Naru had been dating for almost 6 years now, he was still the boss and his say was final.

"I'm finally done!" Mai exclaimed. She moved from the back room to her desk and plopped down in the chair. She rested her head on her arms and sighed.

"Sleeping on the job again, you're lucky that your boss is so forgiving" said her favorite narcissist.

Mai lifted her head up looking into his deep blue eyes and laughed "you're lucky that you're girlfriend is too tired to yell at you for a remark like that."

She and Naru had been living together since they had practically started dating. Sure they had their difference and it certainly wasn't easy living together, but she wouldn't change it for anything. She and Naru had decided to live together after Mai had graduated from high school. She had decided to become a lawyer and got the opportunity to go to Yale. When she got on the plane she was surprised to see Naru in the seat next to hers.

"_Well you didn't think I would just let you go by yourself. I realize that living together won't be easy, but living without you is just not possible, I've become too use to your idiotic behavior and your tea."_

"_Hey! Who got into Yale?"_

"_Who has already graduated and has a PhD?_

_Mai smiled and began to laugh uncontrollably. "I love you too, Naru. Life without would be hard to get use to. I don't know if I could find anyone else who enjoyed looking at themselves in the mirror as much as you." Just as the two leaned in to kiss, they were interrupted by Yasuhara. _

"_Ah young love is so beautiful." Yasu sighed. Mai and Naru glared dangerously at him. _

"_What are you doing here?" Naru growled_

"_Didn't you know? Oh that's right you were too busy brooding over the possibility of loosing you Mai to pay attention. I got into Yale also. I plan to study international law, just like Mai." Yasu beamed. _

Mai and Yasu both were able to graduate early and with honors. When they returned to Japan she and Naru continued to live and work together.


	3. Chapter 3 Our Beautiful Love

Chapter 3 Our beautiful love. Sorry this chapter is called Our Beautiful Love I made a mistake Chapter 2 has no title.

Back to the present.

It was now early Saturday morning and Mai went out for her morning jog. When the cherry blossoms were in bloom she enjoyed taking a detour so she could have the beautiful blossoms all to herself. As she walked amongst them, something caught her eye. She walked over to the tree branch where something small was hanging from the tree glittering in the morning sun.

Attached to a small string was a beautiful diamond ring. She held it in the palm of her hand. She looked up to see Naru appear from behind a tree and walk towards her. He held her hands in his and looked into her cinnamon eyes and smiled.

"We make a beautiful couple and I think we'd make a beautiful bride and groom. And of course in time we would have the most beautiful family. I want to see you holding our baby in your arms and when I look at our children I'll always be reminded of our beautiful love. I meant what I said that day on the plane, living without you would be unbearable. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Mai looked into Naru's beautiful blue eyes at a complete loss for words. She smiled and began to cry "Oh Naru…… Yes, yes!" and he slipped the ring onto her finger and they began to kiss.

"Oh that was so beautiful. I've been waiting so long for this to finally happen. Were you able to record that all?" asked the woman who had suddenly appeared.

"Mother?" exclaimed a very surprised Naru.

Mai looked around to see that the woman was not alone. There seemed to be a film crew that was recording everything.

"Seriously, what took you guys so long?" Yasuhara came out from behind one of the trees.

"Hey! You guys are ruining a very romantic and personal moment." Yelled Ayako as she also came out from where ever she was hiding.

"If you were so against it, then why did you come?" responded a calm Masako

"I'm not surprised, you know what they say about being old and sentimental" added Monk who had just appeared. Ayako quickly smacked him in the back of the head with her Prada clutch.

"Now let try not to fight. This is Mai and Naru's moment. Congratulations you guys!" said John as he tried to keeping the fighting at a minimum.

Lin and Madoka stood behind the film crew. Mai could see how she might not have noticed everyone before, but for Naru not to that was unbelievable.

"How did you find out?" Naru asked getting a little angry now that he had gotten over his initial shock.

"Well I was spending time with a friend and she decided to read the cards. So of course cards told us everything and I just had to fly out here and make sure I didn't miss it. You father told me to butt out, but how can I do that? You're my little Oliver! I didn't know if any girl would ever have the nerve to be with you. I had to record this important moment and send it to everyone."

"That still doesn't explain how everyone else found out" said a now very annoyed Naru.

"Well of course I told them too! They wouldn't want to miss this moment either!" squealed Luella in excitement.

Mai, who had been very quiet all this time, began to laugh and then cry. "It's hard to believe that I was an orphan. I'm so happy that we have so many wonderful people in our lives that love us so much. How can I be anything but happy?"

Naru looked around at the people around them. He smiled and pulled Mai closer to him and realized how that fateful day had not only brought them together (the case where they met), but had given them the greatest family anyone could wish for.

The happy family was unaware that they were being watched. He stood there contemplating the scene. He looked longingly at Mai. Since that day he couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't remember him of course. If she did, she didn't realize that it was real. He wouldn't lose. No one could escape him. In the end, everyone would succumb to him. Some sooner than others. He would have her eventually all he had to do was be patient and watch. Of course if he got too tired of waiting he had his ways to help things progress in his favor. She would be his.

"You can't escape from me, no one can."


	4. Chapter 4 Bits of the past

This chapter has a lot to do with Mai's past. I don't own Ghost Hunt and i was influenced by all the gothic novels and movies I've seen

Bits of the past.

Chapter 4

It had been three days since the engagement of Naru and Mai. With in that time, Luella had practically planned several weddings and was now waiting for Mai to make choice. Mai sat at her desk in the office. Papers piled high everywhere. Wedding plans and case files. It seemed she was torn, Naru wanted her to put her job before his mother's wedding plans and Luella wanted her put the wedding plans before her work.

Mai really didn't know what to do. From the engagement to the persistent Luella, she was beginning to feel the pressures of being a bride. Naru was really no help at all. Mai knew he loved her and that he genuinely wanted to marry her, but she also knew that big social occasions were not his cup of tea. He hated being in the spotlight. Why else had he gone by a different name and had Yasuhara pose as him on cases. Luella had big plans. Mai knew very little about her family. To her, SPR was family enough. Her father had died when she was about 3 years old and her mother shortly before her 9th birthday. Mai didn't like to think about her mother's death. It always gave her nightmares. They were always seemed so sinister and real.

_They had told her that her mother was sick. She would need a very dangerous surgery. Even though she was only 8 years old, they had told her to prepare herself for the worst and the worst is what happened. As she sat in the waiting room she could hear a commotion down the hall. She got up and head towards the doors of the operating room. She heard their cries of shock and horror. She stood on her tip toes and looked into the window. There was blood everywhere. It was gurgled and pulsed like a geyser as it rained down on those who were in the room. _

"_Mommy.. MOMMY! Mommy, no!"_

"Mai, are you alright?" asked a concerned Lin. Mai seemed to snap out of her daze and back to reality. During her episode she had began to clench her knuckles till the where white. Her nail had cut into her palms and made her hands bleed.

"Mhm? Oh?" she gazed down at her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just being spacey as usual. Nothing to worry about." She even gave a convincing laugh and smile.

Naru had just walked out of his office and looked over at the two employees. "Is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No. Nothing is wrong, at all. I was just spacing out on the job. I've had a headache for almost three days now. I think this wedding planning is starting to get to me." Mai laughed.

"Do you need anything? I'd offer to rear in mother, but as you have now witnessed she is an unstoppable force. Hurricane Luella" Naru added. This seemed to help Mai. She laughed and then leaned back in her chair.

"And I love her because of it. She wants me to put together a list of who I want to invite. My family and friends, but I really don't have any blood relatives around. There were a few ex guardians that I had, but none that I would really care to see again. Aunt Suzuka would have probably known who to invite. I miss her so much" her voice began to break as a tear ran down her face.

Mai's past, in her words

After my mother's death, I had been placed in the custody of distant cousins from her side. They were rather unsavory characters, which is an understatement. I've changed the names of certain people or omitted them, why? Just because I felt like it and because it more fun that way, don't you think?

There was the head of the family Greasy McGrime and his wife Boobara. Together they had a son named Lolly. McGrime was a tall skinny man with greasy black hair. He liked wear checked sports coats of the ugliest colors. I guess he thought he looked good, from the way he acted; all the women should have been falling for him. His wife's fashion sense was not better. She also was tall and skinny. She wore some very ugly and rather slutty clothes and we'll leave it at that. Her hair was bleached blond and you clearly tell that her boobs were fake. Their son was also tall, but far from being considered skinny. The boy was a spoiled brat. At the age of 12, his mother did everything for him. I wouldn't be surprised if she wiped his butt for him too. They really weren't that intelligent either except for McGrime. He managed to keep his family living a comfortable life while keeping himself out of jail. Who knows the extent of his illegal activities, but I guess the courts didn't know or just didn't care. Anyways this was the best they could find for guardians. Frankly, I think I would have preferred the orphanage, but I kept telling myself that it was going to be great they were my family and not many kids where lucky enough to have one.

I didn't really stay there too long. I spent most of my time at the public library. I just about read everything they had. When I wasn't at the library I was in school. I loved my teacher. She was kindest person on the face of the earth. I spent a lot of time with her too. I only had to go home when ever a social worker had to check up on me and how I was adjusting. Finally one day came where the McGrimes had to pick up and leave. Why you ask? Well we'll just say Greasy was having a little "business trouble". So I was left in the care of my teacher and we were pretty happy.

Soon after, I met my Great Aunt Suzuka. She just showed up one day and informed me that she had just recently learned of my mother's death. I was now 10 years old, so you can imagine I was surprised. I learned that my great aunt liked to travel a lot and never was in the same place for too long. She was very rich and would be providing me with an income to keep me living in comfort. She wouldn't make me come with her because as she stated earlier she traveled a lot and it was important for people to have "roots". So I stayed with my teacher until I was 15 years old and decided it was time to make my own "roots". Which I did. I put most of the money Aunt Suzuka sent me in the bank. I lived in a small little house with a small yard. I worked at SPR and became part of a large family. Aunt Suzuka visited as often as she could. When she saw the life I had made for myself, she seemed very pleased and told me how proud she was of me. I was never really stupid. I guess I was rather intelligent or at least intelligent enough to get good grades and manage to get into Yale and was offered a scholarship. She of course told me to refuse it. She insisted that she would pay for my education. We could afford it and there were others who couldn't and should have the scholarship. So Naru and I began living together along with Yasuhara. Well, I couldn't just let him go out on his own. We were in a different country and on a giant campus. Family has to stick together.

Shortly after we graduated and moved back to Japan, I received word that Aunt Suzuka had died. In a letter, she had said that I would know what to do with her remains, which I did. I had her ashes spread amongst the cherry blossoms and then she was carried away by the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm trying to get as many chapters done before I get too busy. I hope that those that are reading this story are enjoying it. There will be a wedding and it will be beautiful. I made this chapter longer than the others because i felt bad making them so short. I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Chapter 5

Back to the Present

Mai missed Aunt Suzuka. With the wedding planning, Mai couldn't help but wonder what her aunt would say about her and Naru getting married. She wiped her tears and got up from her desk.

"I think I need some fresh air." Mai said as she brushed past Naru and Lin and headed for the door. She just needed some space right now.

Naru and Lin watched as Mai left the building and walked across the street and then finally out of sight. Naru knew all he could do for her was to let her be. Mai was strong and would be her usually peppy self once she had her time alone. He wanted to help her some how without appearing too soft. He would have to tell his mother to be more considerate when it came to the wedding. Mai was the bride her say was final and he would support her in whatever she chose. Just then the rest of the SPR team arrived.

"Hey Naru, where's Mai?" asked Monk as he plopped down on the couch where he was joined by John and Ayako.

"She went for some fresh air, she hasn't been feeling well" replied Naru in his usual Naru way.

"Ooo, do I sense you two are getting a head start of procreating?" asked a curious Yasuhara. He was now sitting in the chair across from Naru with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. Yasuhara's comments always had a way of getting past Naru's façade. How did they manage to live in the same house for all those years? Not without practicing extreme restraint. Once when Mai and Naru were about to get intimate, Yasuhara had decided that he could not sleep alone and ended sleeping on the lounge in their room. This had really pissed Naru off.

"Hmm sounds more like cold feet to me" teased Monk whose laughter was silenced with a smack from Ayako.

"Mai is not pregnant and doesn't have cold feet" Naru answered. "She feeling strained from the wedding planning and its making her think about her actually family and how little she knows about them."

"I believe I can be of some help then" everyone turned to see a woman, wearing a suit, enter the room. "My name is Sheena Kimi. I am the lawyer of the late Miss Suzuka Suzushima. I happen to be a member of the Suzushima law firm. Mai has inherited a great deal. It is very important that I speak with her." Just she had finished talking the door opened and walked in.

"Oh hello, I didn't know we were expecting anyone today. May I get you something to drink?" Mai smiled.

"Miss Taniyama, I'm here to discuss you inheritance. If you don't mind I would prefer if we discuss this in private."

"My inheritance? What inheritance? I thought Aunt Suzuka left everything to charity? I'm very well taken care of and she knows that. I don't need anything else and if you don't mind I'd prefer to discuss this right here right now in front of everyone."

The lawyer smiled and nodded before she took the seat that Yasuhara offered her. She opened her briefcase and pulled out a folder. "You are the closet living relative of Suzushima family, which by right makes you the heir. I was not only the lawyer of your aunt, but I handled most of the family's business. Your mother was the daughter of the late head of the family Yoshida. Miss Suzuka was the younger sister of Yoshida. When your grandfather and mother died, your aunt became the new family head. As in the event of her death, you are now the head of the Suzushima Empire. I will have more details for you within a few days. I have heard about your engagement and wish you all the best." The lawyer got up and handed Mai her card. "I shall be in touch. If you need anything at all feel free to call." She finished and then left as mysteriously as she came.

The group all looked at Mai as she stared at the card in her hand. Yasuhara broke the silence. "So Mai is an heiress. That's an interesting development."

"I had no idea that Aunt Suzuka was the head of the family. In fact, I didn't even know there was a Suzushima Empire." Mai said in disbelief. "Maybe I'll finally learn more about my mom and her family, but it will have to wait. I have too much do right now."

Naru cleared his throat "I think maybe we should take a break from work." This got everyone's attention.

"Naru, are you feeling ok? You never have us take vacations" asked a worried Mai.

"I think that we have been working too hard and with everything that has happened we should take some time to celebrate and have some much needed R&R."

Everyone one looked at Naru in confusion. Did he really just say we're all going on a vacation_?_

_So they were going on a vacation together. This should be interesting. Soon she will start to remember more. She already has remembered her mother's death. She thinks it was just a nightmare, but it was real. Soon the ghosts of her past will come to haunt her bringing her closer to him. He was getting anxious. _

"_How long will I have to wait for you?"_

They had decided to rent a large log cabin house in the mountains. Mai was so happy to get away. It was so beautiful there. The house was by a lake and had a waterfall where the river cut through the high rock face. There was also a stable. Mai loved to go out and ride. She did not know how long she could put off calling that lawyer. She knew that eventually when they returned she would have to take care of things. As for the wedding plans, Luella was still in charge of them. Although she had promised to ease the pressure off Mai, she was fully prepared when Mai felt ready to concentrate on the wedding.

Mai rode her horse towards the water. She felt so free and exhilarated as the horse galloped along the path. She looked up and saw a woman on the cliff. Mai stopped her horse and watched the woman. 'I thought we were the only ones around here. Who is she? Why is she here? She seems so familiar'. The woman waved at her and Mai waved back. Suddenly, the woman jumped from the cliff in to the shallow water below. Mai galloped her horse over to water and jumped in to look for the woman. The water came to her knees. She sloshed around frantically trying to find the woman.

"Mai! What are you doing?" called Masako who had seen Mai ride her horse over to the water and jump in.

"Masako, help me find that woman!" cried Mai still frantically searching.

"What woman? I didn't see anyone."

"She was right there! She jumped into the water. We have to help her!"

"Mai, there isn't anyone around besides us for miles. Even if someone had jumped, the water is so shallow and clear you would see the body."

Mai stopped searching. She thought about what Masako had just said. Did she really see that woman? 'yes I did, I know I did!'

Later that night at the house

"So this woman that you saw, she seemed familiar to you?" asked Naru

"I don't know. I felt like I knew her, but I don't recall ever seeing her before."

"Miss Hara, have you sensed anything since we've been here?

"No. I don't feel any spirits here at this location and I didn't sense anything earlier when we were by the cliff." added Masako.

"So what do you think is going on? Do you think it was a spirit?" asked Monk

Naru did not say anything. He was deep in thought. Even though he did not show it, everyone could tell he was worried about Mai.

"My head hurts. I think I'm going to go ahead to bed." Mai got up and left to go to her room. She knew what everyone was thinking, but she wanted to hear them say it. She went down the hall and opened and closed her door and then snuck back to the stairs.

"I think it's all starting to get to Mai. Masako said she didn't see anything. We know there aren't any spirits here. Maybe she should get some help." said a concerned Ayako.

"It's not like you can blame her. She has been through a lot. I don't know if she has fully coped with Aunt Suzuka's death. She was her only family. Do you think that maybe she thought that's who she saw?" asked Monk. He was equally concerned for Mai's health. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"She has never talked about her mother's death. At least not in detail, all she has said was that she was sick." added Yasuhara

"Naru, you've been very quiet this whole time. What do you think? Has Mai ever talked about her mother's death with you?" asked John

"He mother died when she was almost 9. She was sick and had to get a very dangerous operation. She unfortunately died on the table. Mai doesn't like to talk about." Naru finally answered. "I think we should all get some sleep." Mai hurried back to her room and got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers and turned out the light. She was soon joined by Naru. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her.

"I love you, Mai. I want you to always remember that." he whispered to her. Mai pretended she was asleep. 'I'm not crazy, am I?' she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

_She flew through the night sky. The cool air ruffled her clothes as she passed over the countryside. The lights from the busy city below her sparkled like the stars above. She soared and looped around. Her arms out as the breeze licked at her skin. This was absolute freedom. She never wanted to come down. Thunder begins to rumble and the wind picks up. Lighting flashes on the horizon. Panic began to replace the feeling of freedom. She had to go back. But back where? How did she get here, soaring higher and higher? She didn't know where she was going. It seemed the wind was blowing her in the direction he wanted her to go. Closer to him. Wait who was he? She couldn't remember. Where was home? _

"_I want to go back, I want to get down!" she began to cry. The wind whipped at her. The ice cold rain stung at her bear skin. It soaked through her clothes and soon the cold chill spread throughout her body. She flew over water. Is this the Ocean? It's so vast and endless. Land appeared and a large house filled the distant sky. No not a house, a castle? My prison. Why is it my prison? Why do I feel so sacred? I don't want to go in. I know he's waiting for me. If go in there, I know he'll never let me leave. She found herself at the massive doors. _

"_No I don't want to go in! Please stop!" she cried out. Her body continued forward as the doors creaked open. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her anymore. It was as if she were gliding. Up the stone steps, through the dark forbidding halls. Faster and faster she went. Soon she was there, the tower. That's where he was, waiting for her. _

"_Someone help me! Please! Make it stop!" she screamed. But her body refused to listen and there was no one who could help her. She reached the top the. Slowly the door before her opened. His silhouette began to move towards her now. _

"_So you have finally returned. You'll never escape from me again." _

"_No! God please nooooo!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been trying to make Mai more of a stronger female character. She is all grown up and went to law school. She's tougher than she was in the past, but you can see she is starting to break. So you know it's bad. She doesn't want to admit that she needs to be taken care of. She's stubborn and a fighter, but deep down she's terrified of what could happen not only her, but everyone she loves. I just wanted to explain a little bit about how I've decided to make Mai. It's more like instead of everyone having to rescue her, she wants to come to her own rescue. She is 22 now. **

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.  
**

Chapter 6

"Mai, you have to wake up! Please wake up, everything is alright." cried Naru as he frantically tried to prevent Mai from hurting herself.

Mai thrashed around screaming "No! Please no! Help me, Naru! He's going to take me away!"

"Mai, I'm here! I won't let anyone hurt you. Just wake up." Mai's thrashing subsided and she opened her eyes. She panted and looked around at her surroundings and then at who was holding onto her. She slumped back down on the pillows and covered her face with her hands. Naru stroked her hair soothingly. He could hear the footsteps, as the rest of the group ran into their room.

"What happened? Is everything all right? asked a practically breathless Lin.

"We heard you screaming. Did you have one of those dreams again?" asked Monk.

Mai finally sat up and answered him "No, it was just a nightmare. It was not a premonition. I fine. I just over reacted a little." Mai tried her best to give a convincing smile to reassure everyone. No one bought it,

"Mai, you don't have to be so strong. We're your family. We want to help you." said John in the hopes of trying to reassure Mai.

"No really I'm fine. I think we should all just go back to sleep."

Everyone grudgingly stumbled back to their rooms. They knew Mai was lying. There is no way that was just any old nightmare. Something was wrong. At least she was with Naru. He would get to the bottom of it. There was no way she could lie to him.

"What is it Naru? I told you I was fine. Really."

"You can't lie to me. Do you really think anyone bought that? We all know something is bothering you."

"Just leave me alone. It's no concern of yours. I told you I was fine." The anger started to rise in her voice.

Naru looked at her as she layed back down and turned away from him. "You were listen to us, weren't you?" this got Mai's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you said you were going to bed and left you stayed and listened in on the conversation. No one else knows you were there. So don't worry, but you can't fool me. I know you too well."

"I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were crazy."

"Well they did. So what do you think? Do you think I'm crazy? That my mother's death and the death of Aunt Suzuka are starting to make me crack?"

"No. I don't know what's going on, I don't have any theories, but I know that you're not crazy. We need to prepare ourselves though"

"So you can feel it too. Something is coming and it's coming for me." Her voice was so soft. Naru could hear the fear in it.

Naru grabbed Mai and held her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you." He wasn't so sure though and that's what scared him the most. He could very well loose the person most precious to him.

_That's right keep telling your self that. That you'll protect her. Nothing will happen as long as your around. Your love isn't strong enough to stop me. Nothing can stop me. You will loose her. You know you will. You know you can't stop me from taking her. You're so weak and vulnerable. I'm coming faster than you think._

Back at the Office

They decided to end the vacation early. Mai knew that she had to get back to work. She had decided to spend more time on the wedding plans that Luella had come up with. She was beginning feel excited about being a bride. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. There was still one thing she had to do. She had to meet with the lawyer. She didn't understand why she felt so scared. She has always wanted to know more about her family. Her mother had never talked about it when she was still alive. She avoided anything that had to deal with their family history. Even Suzuka refused to go into detail. All she told Mai was that her mother was named after her. Mai's mother had broken off relations with the rest of the family after she had gotten married. The family had not approved of the match. Mai had assumed that was reason why her mother didn't like to discuss her family, but recently she had the feeling that there was something more to it than just her parents' marriage. There had to something more to make her mother and Aunt Suzuka so unwilling to talk.

Everyone gathered at the office. Mai had told the lawyer to meet her there. She felt that she needed to share this with everyone. She wasn't angry at them anymore. She knew that they were just worried. Everyone was curious to see what all Mai had inherited.

"I did some research on the Suzushima family." Said Yasuhara. "They are quite wealthy, but that's all that I was able to obtain. It seems the Suzushima's are notorious for being private. They spent most of there time at a family estate, only going out for certain public appearances. They seemed to have a hand in everything. Trading, electronics and computer software, and the large law firm that our lawyer friend is a member of. Speaking of our lawyer friend, I decided to do some research on her as well. She graduated top of her class and worked almost immediately for the Suzushima family. She handles the family's personal business, as she stated before. That gives her a high position within the empire itself."

"Never underestimate the investigative abilities of Yasuhara" replied Ayako

"Maybe we should invite her to the wedding. She is your family's lawyer." Luella said.

"Mother, this isn't the time to discuss the guest list for the wedding." Naru stated "and further more, Mai and I want a small wedding. We do not need the entire world to be there. So please stop inviting people we don't even know."

"Well we know a lot of people and they would be very offended if they did not get an invitation. Oh, that reminds me, have you two picked the maid of honor and the best man yet?" asked Luella.

"No, mother I haven't picked my best man yet. And I will say this again slowly for you. We -- are – not – to – discuss – the – wedding!" Naru finished. Everyone began to snicker. It was funny to watch Naru with his mother. She completely ignored his last comment and turned to Mai.

"So I was thinking that we could have rose petals on the isle when you walk down it. Oh, we should discuss what kind of dress you want to wear. I'll make an appointment at this lovely bridal shop. It happens to be in London, but don't worry I get of plane tickets for all of us girls. Ayako, Masako, do you two have passports? I know Madoka does." She continued.

"What did I just say about discussing the wedding!" Naru yelled at his mother again. This time she shot him the iciest of glares. Luella had won and Naru had lost. This was why everyone loved having Naru's mother around.

"ooo shut down!" laughed Monk causing everyone to loose it and start laughing.

Just then the door opened and the lawyer appeared. She cleared her throat causing everyone to stop laughing and look at her. "I do believe we have an appointment."

"Yes please come in. Would you like anything to drink?" Mai asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'll have tea." replied the lawyer.

"Coming right up!" Mai said cheerfully. When she had returned and set down the lawyer's tea, they quickly got to business.

"As I told you before you are the heir to the Suzushima Empire. This includes several estates and various companies and stock holdings. I'm sure that you have already done your research and are well aware of my position and of the financial holdings of your family. The estates that you have inherited are all over the world. I have photographs for you." She pulled out a stack of pictures and handed them to Mai. She looked through them and paced them around.

"Wow. Mai, next I want to go on vacation, you have to hook me up!" said Monk

"There is one more estate. This happens to be the family's ancestral home. It's very old and rather large. Its located on an island off the coast of Japan by a small village. I had taken the liberty to have photographs taken of this estate and the village as well." She pulled out an envelope and handed to Mai.

Mai pulled out the first picture and gasped. It was the large castle from her nightmare. She quickly passed the picture along and looked at the next one. They were of various places and on the estate and inside. The fear she felt began to grow as she saw pictures of the doors, the great hall, the stairs, and the tower. So she wasn't going crazy or at least not completely.

"Oh! This is perfect!" cried Luella. "We can have the wedding there. Look at all the cherry blossoms. We should have the wedding when there in bloom. What do you think, Mai? Can we? Please!" Luella begged. She was so excited.

"Hmm. You know what I think that sounds like an excellent idea!" Mai agreed. She had gotten over her initial fear. She was mesmerized by the castle. The town looked so quaint too. She had to go there. The sooner the better. "When were these pictures taken? Would the cherry blossoms still be in bloom for us to have the wedding within a month?" everyone looked at Mai. She hadn't been this excited about the wedding. She and Naru hadn't even set a date.

"Of course. Those aren't just any kind of blossoms. They are a special breed. The only ones of their kind. They stay in bloom and last longer than regular ones. They will be in bloom for 3 months."

"Luella, you are in charge of the wedding plans. Make all necessary arrangements. The only thing I ask is that the cherry blossoms be the theme of this wedding. When can you have us go to that bridal shop?" Mai asked.

"I'll go make the arrangements now! This will be the most beautiful wedding ever!" Luella cried and then pulled out her cell phone and hurried off.

Mai then turned to the lawyer "I would like more history on my family. Do you think you something written up for me? Also I would like a list of important people that you think I should invite to the wedding."

"Of course. You should have your list by tomorrow morning. I'll have the Suzushima history for you by the end of the week. The house is ready for any kind of event." The lawyer left.

"So you want a big wedding?" asked Ayako

"No. not a big one. Just a moderate size one. I'll have Sheena rear in Luella if she gets too out of control. For some reason I think she can handle it. It's just like in my dream."

"You mean your nightmare? Is that why you gasped when you saw the pictures? Wouldn't that be reason enough not to go?" asked Monk.

"No, its more of a reason to go." This earn a few confused looks. Mai explained "Look, I have some connection to this place. I have to go. In my dream I was being pulled towards it and I couldn't stop. If my dream has told me anything is that I can't avoid this. I'd rather go there on my own terms that be dragged there against my will. If there's going to be a fight I want to hit it head on. I'm not going to give in and with you guys by my side I know that we will win."

Naru who had been very quiet since the incident with his mother, now spoke up "I agree. This time I'll let Mai be in charge. She knows what she's doing." Mai looked at Naru and smile. Then ran over to him and flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"Naru, I always knew there was a reason I loved you besides the fact that your hot." Mai giggled. "I promise you won't regret this."

_She was coming home. The perfect ending. He was stronger there. The timing was perfect. There would be a lunar eclipse and he would be able to regain his power. In time she will remember him. She remembers the accident, but not him. He may have let her go before, but not this time. You can't escape from Death!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Accident

**Now you finally know what the accident that they have been talking about. This was inspired by Takarazuka's Elisabeth. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 7 The accident. In Naru and Mai words.**

** Naru's words**

It had happened shortly before we had gone to the United States. Everyone had decided to take a break and go on a picnic. Out last clients were so grateful, that they had offered to host the picnic. Mai went off to play with the children. I sat and drank my tea. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The rest of the group, except for Lin and myself, were playing volleyball.

"May I get you some more Tea, Mr. Shibuya?" our hostess asked.

"No thank you." I would just wait for Mai to get back and have her make some more.

I looked over to see Mai and the clients' children playing with a kite. It was windy that day and I watched as the kite soared higher and higher. I saw how excited Mai looked as she cheered the other child got his kite in the air too. I realized I was smiling and quickly looked away.

"Everyone knows how you feel about her. Just tell her not to go if you don't want her to. I'm sure she would stay for you." Lin said.

"I can't let her give up this opportunity. She has worked hard and deserves to go. Yale is a great school." I was surprised at how I had just opened up. I never admitted to anyone how I felt about Mai or about how I didn't want to loose her.

"Then go with her." Lin replied "There is lots of paranormal activity occurring in the United States, especially in New England."

I looked at Lin. I was about to reply when heard the children cry in disappointment. The kites had gotten tangled and crashed high up in one of the near by trees.

"It's ok I'll get it." Mai told the children. I stood up. What was she going to do? She wasn't seriously going to climb up there? Sure enough Mai made her way to the tree and began to climb. I called out to her and ran to stop her. Everyone stopped what they had be doing and watched. They soon made their way over to where I stood beneath the tree looking up at Mai. 'Damn it she is a fast climber' I thought.

"Mai! Get down from there you idiot!" I screamed at her "you're going to break your neck."

"Naru, will you just chill out and stop yelling at me or else I will fall and it will be your fault!" she continued to climb up. The kite was practically at the very top of the tree. Everyone held their breath as Mai made her way to the top and retrieved the kites. She untangle the two and threw them down. Then she slowly went to maker her way down. She was about halfway down when she screamed. Before anyone could react she had fallen to the ground.

We ran to her lifeless body. Strangely enough as Mai had hit the ground, there was a flash of lighting then followed by thunder. The storm began to rage. We had to get her inside. I picked her up carefully and followed our hosts as they directed us to one the guest rooms. I placed her on the canopy bed.

Lin ran in the room to inform us that the ambulance could not reach us because of the storm. We would have to wait for it to pass. Mai had not moved, but she was still breathing. The storm increased and knocked out the power. I never left her side. Our hostess and Ayako went around and lit candles.

Mai quit breathing and I began to give her CPR. Finally, Lin pulled me off of her and told me it was too late. Everyone left the room. I stayed by her side. The thing I had been dreading, her leaving me and now she finally had, but this time there was no way for her to come back. She was dead. I had lost her and Gene. I don't know how long I sat there. I fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning. I walked to the window and looked at the sunrise. In the reflection of the window, I saw Mai stir. I ran over to her and called her name. She moved again. I called for everyone. We all gathered around Mai. Mai began to open her eyes.

"Mai!" Ayako cried.

"How can this be? She was dead?" said Monk.

"Oh Mai! I'm so glad your alright!" cried Masako.

"It must have been a miracle." Added John.

"Naru, the ambulance is here." Lin informed us.

Mai was taken to the hospital. She lucky had only sustained minor injuries. A broken arm and a twisted ankle. She had a slight concussion. No one could explain how she had managed to come back to death.

**Mai's words**

I was on my way down the tree when I realized there was a giant spider on me. I screamed and lost my balance. Before I realized it, everything had gone black. I was being twirled around by these people. I found myself in front of a throne. I looked at the man who sat there. He had long white hair. It looked so soft and silky. His clothes were dark. He had a long coat almost like a cross between a trench and coattails. He had black boots, almost like riding boots. "Who are you I asked? Where am I?"

"Mai, welcome to my world. I am Death." He replied as he made a motioned for me to move forward.

"Oh shit! Stupid Naru was right." I muttered to myself. "No way! I refuse to be dead. Send me back! Or else I'll find my own way back!" I yelled at him.

This seemed to piss him off. 'Oh good going, Mai. Now you're going to be killed even in death.' He got up abruptly and move towards me. He stuck his hand out like he was about to hit me. In my haste to escape, I tripped and fell backwards. I looked fearfully into his eyes. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me in shock. I was so confused right now that my mouth was probably hanging open. He was quite handsome, I mean for being Death and all. I'd probably be blushing and tripping over my words if I wasn't trying to save my life. His staring was starting to me feel uncomfortable. 'should I look away? Maybe I should ask him what his problem is?"

"Umm, are you ok, sir?" I asked immediately feeling stupid, but what else was I supposed to do. I could feel myself start to blush.

My question seemed to get his attention and he quickly turned away from me and started to pace. As he paced he began to talk to himself, at least I think he was. "what is this? Can it be? Have I truly fallen in love? There's no other explanation. If she stays that means she will be mine, but I can't bring myself to take her life."

"Is there something I can help you with? If this is about me going back, I vote yes." I said him. He finally stopped pacing and looked at me. He looked sad. His death angles came forward and picked me up. They began to twirl me again and pass me along to the next.

"I return you to your life, but only for now. Eventually you will be mine. You'll come running for Death." He finished and I found myself waking up in the room of our clients' house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a problem with rushing things so I'm trying really hard not to do that. I don't own Ghost Hunt. BTW I've read too many gothic novels so bear with me it will get better. If its getting confusing feel free to ask questions. I'll be happy to clarify.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Luella, you are amazing!" squealed Mai as they walked to the bridal shop. Luella within two days Luella had made an appointment at the bridal shop and made the flight arrangements. She really was a force of nature. Nothing could stop her. Mai was smart to leave her in charge of the wedding.

They (as in all the girls Masako, Madoka, Ayako.) approached the bridal shop, Mai was reminded how she was living every little girl's dream. She was about to find her dream dress for her dream wedding. She felt a little sad though. There were people that were missing out this, her mother and father, Aunt Suzuka, and of course Gene. She had not seen Gene for some years. As she got older, Gene appeared less and less. It was because she did not need him anymore. His job was to help as she learned how to control her powers. She missed seeing him, but she always known that it wasn't a permanent arrangement. So even when she had died she had not seen him. That had been an interesting experience. Waking up to everyone's shock faces. Lucky for her no one asked her why she lost her balance. She would have never heard the end of it if they found out it was because a spider fell of her.

They enter the shop and everyone spread out to find the perfect dress for Mai. Yasuhara had given them the idea that it would be fun if they had a competition to see who could find Mai's wedding dress. Mai was going to have thank Yasuhara for that, as she watched Ayako shove another woman out her way, while Masako lunged for a dress. Luella surprisingly was nowhere to be found.

"So Mai, did you have something in mind?" Mai turned to Madoka. At least she seemed calm.

"Not really. I was just hoping that when I saw it I would know it was the one" Mia replied. She and Madoka looked through the racks. Every now and then, they would hear shrieks as Ayako and Masako terrorized the shop and its customers. Luella still MIA.

Ayako and Masako reappeared with two attendants who had several stacks of gowns. They pushed Mai into one to the dressing room. She tried on all of their gowns, which were all beautiful, but none that felt like her. She was beginning to think this was hopeless, when Luella magically reappeared.

"I've come your rescue. When you said that you wanted cherry blossoms as your theme and at the castle, I talked to that lawyer Sheena and had her bring the family jewels. I also talked with Mary and we had something ready for you. Custom made for you." Luella beamed as Marry appeared with a large garment bag. Mai put on the dress and walked back out for everyone to see.

"Oh its perfect, Mai! This is the one. Luella, you really should become a wedding planner." exclaimed Madoka.

"I guess we lost, Masako. You look beautiful, Mai" sighed Ayako.

"You should try the jewelry on with it." added Masako. They each took a piece of jewelry and put it on Mai. When they had finished, Mai could not believe her eyes. She look like a princess. They had clipped her long hair back with diamond hair pins. A small diamond tiara attached to the long veil. She wore a string of pearls around her neck, which had belonged to Luella's mother. She and her mother and her grandmother had all worn them when they had gotten married. The dress was strapless and made of ivy satin. It had a beaded bodice and a beaded blush satin sash that tied around her waist making a bow in the back. She felt like a real princess. Nothing could ruin her wedding.

**Back in Japan.**

The girls had returned and accomplished their goal. Mai had her wedding dress. Naru was not allowed to see it till Mai was walking down the aisle. At least she seemed to be happy now. That reassured Naru a little bit. The excitement over the wedding seemed to keep everyone from dwelling on Mai's nightmare. In a few days they would be leaving for the castle and they would be married. Naru felt a mixture of emotions. He was happy that he and Mai would finally be married, but he was still worried about Mai. She had dreamed about that castle, she had thought she had seen someone jump from the cliff while of vacation, and now she wanted to go to the location in her nightmare to get married. She said she had a plan, but he didn't know what that plan was. He hoped it was a good one because he was coming up with nothing. Maybe it was just her nerves. Maybe she did have a premonition, but it was influenced by the stress of recent events. Nothing was adding up. Naru felt useless. He had forced himself to read old case files and classify them just to keep busy.

Mai returned from her morning jog and jumped in the shower. Naru was in bed reading old files. 'we're already like an old married couple. I guess that's what happens when you live together for 6 years. As she put the bottle of conditioner, she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. The water in the shower had turned to blood. She was covered in it. As Mai began to panic, she slipped and fell in the shower.

"Mai, are you alright in there?" Naru called from the doorway.

Mai got up and realized that the blood was gone. She looked around her. There was no sign of it ever being there. 'Am I loosing my mind?' she thought to herself.

"Mai?" Naru called again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a spider and lost my balance." She lied. She heard Naru laugh. Mai was about to finish washing when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you could use some help."

**A few days later~ sorry this is T rated I don't think I need to go into detail. **

They arrived in the town around noon. Mai look up at the castle. It was even more breath taking in person. She couldn't believe she owned it and she and Naru were getting married there. Luella and Sheena had arranged everything. The guest had been invited, the staff had been hired, the band was hired, and everything was being decorated as was stood there.

"Shall we go?" Naru asked her.

"I'm ready when you are." And the joined everyone on the ferry that would take them to the island. They had chosen not to have a best man and maid of honor. Just groomsmen and bridesmaids; which were Yasuhara and Monk and Masako and Ayako. John would be performing the ceremony.

"So Masako do you sense anything?" asked Monk.

"No. It's very strange; I get this feeling of emptiness. It's just a hollow shell." Masako answered. She looked up at the castle with a confused look on her face.

"That is very strange. You would think a house this old would at least have a few ghosts or something." Monk added as also looked up at the castle. There was something about it though. No one could stop looking at it, there was something about it that seemed to pull them all in.

"A house of this age would have some activity. The material that its built out is, stone. Stone is known as a magnet for energy. It pulls it in and then traps it. Over time the energy would build up and paranormal activity is experienced. It location is another conductor for energy, being built by the water. In many cases, the water way causes paranormal activity. Over time many people have lived on this property. They would have also added to the energy." Naru lectured. **(I remember hearing this somewhere. I've watched a lot of ghost hunting show or shows about the paranormal)**

"So what your saying is that this house would be a magnet for spirits. People over time who have lived here and may have been attached to the property. The stone would attract and trap their spirits. So the fact Masako can't sense anything means—" Ayako was cut off.

"Mean that either Masako is wrong or there's something interfering. I doubt that Masako is wrong. The family history that Sheena gave me was rather PG. It was almost like they were perfect. I know for a fact that my mother's marriage was considered scandalous." Mai continued "I plan to get to the bottom of this. There have to be diaries or documents of some kind still in the castle." Mai looked up at the castle like everyone else. "hey, Yasu?"

"Yes?"

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like a job? I will give you a position in the law firm, but I need you to help me with some research."

"I'm game. When it comes to digging up dirt on people, you can count on me." Yasuhara beamed. Mai smiled and laughed. She knew that Yasuhara wouldn't let her down.

_I was lying under the cherry trees. When the wind blew the blossoms would rain down on me. It was so beautiful here. This spot was so important to me. It was where I saw him for the first time. Our fathers were doing business. He had been drawn to the majestic trees as well. Our eyes met and for an instant, I could have sworn my heart had stopped beating. After that we had continued to meet under there. He was engaged to a girl he had never met and I was engaged to my cousin. He lived far away and I only saw him on special occasions. _

_ "Takashi, I've missed you so much!" I cried as he held me in his arms._

_ "I've missed you too, Sakura. I don't like having to wait for father to come here on business just so I can see you." He held me tighter and stroked my hair. Later that night when everyone else was asleep we met under the tree again and made love to each other. He had to leave the next day, but I knew I would see him again. I would never regret that night no matter what happened because of it._

_ It had been almost 3 months since that night. About a month after he left, I had realized that I was going to have our child. I knew that if I told anyone I would be forced to get rid of it. I would never see Takashi again. I would begin to show soon and had to come up with a plan fast. _

_ I walked into the secret library. It along with many other secret places were all over the castle. I was lucky that father had gone away on business 2 months ago. He would not return for another month. I had grown quite a bit. I managed to hide my pregnancy by refusing to leave my room. My personal maid and half sister help were loyal to me. Everyone just assumed I was grieving for my step mother who had recently died. I managed to get around through the secret passageways. My sister and I worked to develop our powers. The secret library was where we had trained as children. Women with Suzushima blood were powerful. Generations and generations of women before us had study in this very room. Are ability to see into the future, was what would allow us to achieve our goal_

_ I fell over in pain. I clutched at my now rather large abdomen. It was now time to put our planning to use._

_ I had given birth to twins; identical twin boys. I had them sent away. Takashi's wife was going to loose her baby that night. I loved him too much for him to suffer. He had taken over his father's business in the town, which meant he would be away that night. My maid took them to his home. His wife was happy to take them. She could not have anymore children. _

_ There was a lunar eclipse that night. I walked to the tower and I jumped to my death._

Mai jumped out of bed waking Naru up in the process. She looked at the clock it was 1:00 in the morning. She opened the doors to the terrace and walked out. She needed some air before she told Naru about her dream. Naru got up and followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I had a dream, Naru." Mai went on to explain her dream to Naru. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been. She had to give up the man she loved and give her children away. That's why she killed herself" Mai finished.

"You said her name was Sakura and his was Takashi?" Naru asked still holding Mai.

"Yes, he had dark hair and eyes. I didn't get his last name. I couldn't even tell what the time period was. They all were in traditional dress."

"At least we have a few names. I'm sure we can figure out who they were. There must be a family tree somewhere. If you want we can postpone our honeymoon till we figure this out."

"Really, Naru? You wouldn't mind?" Mai asked sounding concerned.

"I know you won't be able to enjoy our honeymoon until this is finished and I have some rather big plans regarding our honeymoon." Naru adding kissing Mai.

"Naru!" Mai laughed playfully pushing him away. They both needed to get some sleep, they were getting married in two days.


	9. Chapter 9 Living with Yasuhara

**Chapter 9 Living with Yasuhara**

**This chapter is about some of the things that went on while they were living in the good old U.S.A. You'll wonder how Naru didn't kill Yasuhara during those 5 years. Hehehe…. Poor Naru. How I love to see you suffer.**

Naru and Mai were now living together. He had thought it would more difficult to live with Mai, but it really wasn't. Yes, they had arguments, but they didn't last that long. Mostly little spats here and there. He did have to learn that there were some days when it was good to hide from Mai, due to her monthly visitor. The real problem was Yasuhara. Mai had agreed to let him live with her before I had confessed.

She said "We're going to another country where we don't know anyone. We have to stick together. I didn't know you were going to come too."

"If you had would you have let him live with us still?" Naru asked. Mai paused to think about that.

"Hmm. Yeah, I would have." Answered nonchalantly earning a frown Naru. "As I said before, we're in another country. I can't just throw him out!" she argued

"You could find him another place to live." Naru continued "That wouldn't be throwing him out, not that I don't mind the idea of throwing him out. He's not our problem."

"Naru! How can you be so cruel?" Mai exclaimed "He's out friend! He's like a brother to me! I'm sorry if your too good for him, but he stays end of discussion!" Mai finished and stomped off up stairs. They had a townhouse with three bedrooms and two bathrooms not counting the master bathroom.

Naru thought of Yasuhara as an annoying child rather than an adult. He was constantly there. He was ruining his sex life. He would have thought that would have encouraged Mai to force him to move out, but no she insisted that he stay. It had been a month since they had been there. Naru and Mai had made plans for some recreational fun. Yasuhara had to go on a retreat for one of his classes so he would be gone all weekend. Mai had lit candles and spread rose petals all around. Even in the bath tube which was how they had begun there weekend together. (**sorry T rated. If anything just use your imagination.**) They had made there way to the bedroom and Mai had changed into something a little lacey and revealing.

"Hmm, I must say this is my favorite outfit of your." Naru complemented and kissed her some more.

"You think so?" Mai giggled "it happens to be new. I bought just for this weekend". Just as Mai and Naru were going to continue their love fest, Mai screamed. She jumped from the bed and grabbed her robe as she ran to the bathroom. Naru, as Mai did this, fell of the bed pulling the sheets with him. He scrambled to untangle himself and stood up. To his surprise, Yasuhara was pulling himself through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naru shouted "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON A RETREAT!"

"Hey Naru, how it going?" Yasu inquired not seeming to notice that Naru was yelling at him. "Did you scare Mai off? I see you guys were busy while I was gone."

"YASUHARA!" Naru growled.

"Hey, nice underwear. I would have pegged you as a boxer man like myself, but some guys enjoy the tighter fit, makes them feel like they have more of a manhood."

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Naru continues to yell, while Yasuhara continued bit to notice. Naru raised his hand preparing to use all of his PK. He didn't care if he died also as Yasuhara suffered. That's when Mai hurried back into the room pulling her lacey robe tighter around her.

"Naru! Calm down! Don't be stupid!" She said as she yanked his hand down and tried to calm him. "Yasuhara, what are you doing here?"

"My retreat was canceled. The teacher got food poisoning." Yasu answered.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you climbed through my window and is now standing in my bedroom." Mai asked in her stern lawyer voice.

"I forgot my keys and the doors and windows were locked. Your window was slightly open so I climbed up and here I am." He continued "By the way Mai, that ensemble is very becoming." Mai shot him a dirty look as she pulled her robe, which had opened while she tried to prevent Naru from killing Yasuhara, close. She now position herself in front of Naru, who was about to lunge at Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara, will you just go. Please" Mai asked still using her lawyer voice "If you want to live to graduate law school you will either confine yourself to your room this weekend is over or pack your bag and don't come back till Sunday morning. I'd advise you to pick one fast!"

"Alright, sorry to intrude. I'll get my stuff and crash at Rick's for the weekend Tootles." And Yasuhara left.

Nothing was ever that bad again. Mai had them put in a security system that included a key pad to get into the house. Yasuhara still did things to bug Naru, but he was smart enough not to ever interrupt them again.

**Ok I hope you thought that was a little funny. I'm going to dedicate this to missyangel87, don't worry when I time I'll work on a short bonus story that you requested, but till then I thought I'd add this. See if you request something, I'll consider adding it. Please excuse my somewhat pervert sense of humor. hehehe Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Just to clear something up. What is happening with Mai and her family has nothing to do with Death being in love with her. He's just waiting. He will show up more later on. He is hoping that her family issues will push her closer to him (like her dying or committing suicide), but he is not causing Mai's dreams. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I decided to make this chapter another funny one, not really related to the plot. It came to me and it made me laugh just thinking about it. Don't take offense to the terms ghost groupies or space freaks as Yasuhara uses. I don't own the term ghost groupies, it was in a book I read and I thought it was funny. I've been neglecting my proof reading so sorry about the typos  
**

Before they left for the castle.

The bachelorette party was interesting. Mai was never much of a party animal and didn't actually enjoy drinking. Sure a glass of wine with a meal or in the evening when she sat with Naru on the couch. She really didn't know what the girls would do for her. Luella would be there, Mai just assumed it would be tasteful. She was certainly wrong!

They ended up at this club. It looked more like a brothel. 'eww, eww, eww" Mai thought to her self. 'why did I let them drag me here'. Apparently they had rented out the club for the night and its sexy male dancers. Mai watched the chaos unfold around her. She grabbed Ayako by the arm.

"Ya know this is really inappropriate! My future mother in law is here for gods sake!" Mai complained to Ayako

"Do give me that attitude. Luella planned this all." Huffed Ayako.

"What?" Mai looked over to her future mother in law who was sitting on the bar doing shots of vodka with who Mai hope was a rather large manish woman with pigtails. "Who are all these people? I don't recall inviting these people to the wedding or seeing them at the shower."

"Oh I can answer that one for you." Madoka said as she magically appeared next to Ayako "Luella thought it would be fun to invite some random people we met."

"Where exactly did you find these people?" Mai asked slowly.

"On the way here. Luella got lost several times. We had to ask direction and Luella handed out flyers too. We had about a 150 flyer and we gave them all out at the bars, the chop shop, and the tattoo parlor, oh and these nice women who where standing on the street corners." Madoka finished. Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't worry Martin knows Luella very well. He just told her not to end up in the ER by the end of the night. As for Naru, he is completely unaware that on his mother's "wild side."

"I think I need a drink." Mai walked over to a table in the corner and plopped down. She ordered a drink and attempted to stay out of trouble. The party raged on. Masako and Ayako seemed to having a good time, although she was rather worried about the amount they had to drink. They were beginning to stumble and slurr their words. Madoka stay clear of the alcohol and Luella who had drank more than anyone else was still very sober. 'how is she not even staggering? A large man who have been dead by now.' Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone who looked familiar. It was Yasuhara with a camera.

"Yasuhara?"

"Oh hey there bride to be. Awesome party by the way." He cheerfully greeted her.

"Shouldn't you be at Naru's bachelor party?" Mai asked.

"I was there, but then the bachelor ran out and left us. It was pretty dull after that."

"Where did u guys go?"

"We took him to a paranormal convention. Monk's band was playing. I only picked it to see how Naru would react when greeted with hords of ghost groupies and the space freaks, you know the ones that think that they are waiting for the mother ship. Believe me this was not just another lame convention, these people had booz! A lot of booz. That place was crazy!"

"I thought you said it was dull?"

"Compared to how it was when Naru was there it was." Yasuhara began to laugh "wait till you see it."

**The bachelor party**

So they got to the convention center. They had managed to drag Naru there by drugging his tea. They entered and left Naru in a corner of the room. When Naru woke up, he thought he had entered another dimension. There were strobe lights, bubbles, and people dressed as aliens. There were also a good number of people with _Ghost Busters_ shirts on.

"Did you read the works of Dr. Oliver Davis? I think he is a crack pot old fool." Said one ghost groupie to a purple girl alien.

"Hmm, you may be right. The man clearly does not know his field. Not even one mention of aliens!" said the purple girl alien.

"He must be a real loser. Never goes out in public." Said another ghost groupie.

"He must be ugly. There are no pictures of him." Said a pink guy alien,

"He probably doesn't get much action if you know what I mean." Said a green alien who Naru wasn't sure of the sex. They all began to laugh.

Naru stood there. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but the words wouldn't come out. He was going to kill Yasuhara and whoever else was involved.

"Yo Naru!" yelled Monk from the stage. "Hey everyone with here is Naru. He's getting married. Lets show him a good time. Body surfing time!" The next second Naru was being pulled and grabbed at. He was lifted into the air and was now being passed along the crowd. He looked around him. He could see his father on a platform doing some kind of weird movement. Lin stood on a balcony surveying the scene. 'that traitor!' Naru muttered. John was talking to the green alien with the unknown gender. He (john) looked a little scared as the green alien, and a few others too, started to hit on him. The crowd started throwing Naru in the air. Naru looked at Lin again who was now joined by Yasuhara. Yasuhara seemed to be recording this whole ordeal. Yasuhara waved to Naru. Naru mouthed the words "your dead!", but Yasuhara didn't seem to care as he help up a scene that said "I love you too!". Naru wanted to get down, but he didn't know how.

"Ok guys, the bands going to take a quick break." Announced Monk. As soon as he had, the crowd threw Naru away. He managed to land without hurting himself. Naru ran out of there as fast as he could.

Yasuhara had been filming when he saw Naru leave. He turned his attention now to John who was being held captive by the aliens. "I'm a catholic priest" he yelled out frantically in an attempt to escape. This seemed to excite the aliens even more as they dragged him off to who knows where.

"hey girls, there's a bachelorette party going on. It's a total rave! You got to check it out!" cried one of the female ghost groupies. Yasuhara got his hands on one of the flyers. It had a giant picture of Mai on it.

"I guess I'm going to head there now. I'm sure you'll look after the others." Yasuhara said to Lin.

**Back to the bachelorette party **

"So you didn't try to save John from those people?" Mai yelled

"I'm sure Lin will take care of it."

"Yasuhara, you had better hope so!" Mai warned him.

The evening eventually came to a close. Mai went home to Naru and straight to bed. He didn't ask about her night and she didn't ask about his. They both needed to recover. The next day at the office everyone gathered to watch the footage that Yasuhara had shot.

"Oh honey you were doing the robot!" squealed Luella.

"Is that what that was? It looked like some weird mating dance." remarked Naru.

"Oh poor John!" cried Ayako, Masako, and Madoka.

"By the way, Lin, how was John when you dropped him off?" Mai asked.

"How did you get him away from those space freaks?" laughed Yasuhara.

"Yeah, it looked like they were ready to take him back to the mother ship." added Monk giving Yasuhara a high five. Lin's calm face changed to show pure panic.

"Wait! I thought you were bring him back with you, Monk?" said Lin as he jumped out of his seat.

"So no one knows where John is?" cried Mai. She ran and grabbed her coat and car keys, then grabbed Yasuhara by the ear.

"Oww! What are you doing, Mai!" yelled Yasuhara.

"You're coming with me! We're going to find John! So take me back to the last place you saw him." Mai said as she dragged Yasuhara out of the office.

**John**

He was in what appeared to be a backroom or basement, decorated to look like a spaceship or rather a sad attempt at decorating. The group that had carried him off had fallen asleep around and on him. He was trapped. "Help me someone." John cried faintly.

They managed to find John. Mai used her powers and tracked him down with Yasuhara in tow. He filmed the whole thing. Mai kicked down the door and stormed in. It seemed the aliens were unwilling to give up John so Mai had to persuade them.

"Listen here, blondie." Mai said as she had two girls by the hair. They others she had taken down already. She now pulled the blond alien girl closer so she could hear her. "You are going to give up the priest and I will let you keep you head on you shoulders. Do you understand me?" Mai asked as she gave the girl's head a violent shake while she pinned the other girl's head to the wall.

As they were left, Mai support a very pale looking John. "You're going to fine, John. I'll take you where ever you need to go." Mai try to reassure him.

"A law degree from Yale and that's how you persuaded them to give him up? Remind me never to go to court against you." said a very amused Yasuhara.

Of course Yasuhara put this all on DVD and made everyone copies. No one ever forget that night. They didn't need a DVD of it to remember. It was forever burned into their brains. Some more than others. Naru was traumatized by the behavior of his parents and John would not even speak of what happened to him. Luckily they both recovered in time for them to leave for the wedding.


	11. Chapter 11 The wedding

**I made this chapter longer to make up for the other two fillers. I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

Chapter 11

Mai was getting ready for the wedding. At this moment she was alone. Her hair and makeup was done, all that was left was to get dressed. She sat at the vanity and looked in the mirror.

"Today is the big day. Your going to walk down that aisle and marry Naru." She said nervously. Every bride felt nervous on her wedding day. Mai's nerves were different though. She felt this horrible dread. Not because she was marrying Naru, but that something was going to happen. Suddenly the room grew colder and darker. She turned from her vanity and walked across the room. It had just a beautiful sunny day out why had it just gone black. The room seemed to disappear as she moved. She was enveloped in the strange darkness, much like in the her dreams.

"Mai." He called softly to her. Mai turned around to see Death. He stood before her. His attire was more formal, much like a dark prince. She looked at him with fear. Her body shook as he slowly made his way to her. She would have run, but she was rooted to the spot. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure.

"Why are you here? Go away. I don't plan to die today." Mai said as Death continued towards her. "I'm getting married today! I can't die now! Its not fair, you can't take me away before my life has even begun!" she cried hysterically. He still moved towards her. "No! I won't let you come any closer!" Mai screamed and then attempted to do the nine cuts that Ayako had taught her long ago. Death was now in front of her; his expression had changed from a friendly seductive smile to annoyance. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Really Mai, like that could stop me." He laughed "Those silly incantations don't work on me. You do hurt me though, how you are constantly breaking my heart." His grip on her tightened, Mai yelped in pain. She quickly recovered and now glared at Death.

"You don't have a heart. You're cold and empty and meaningless. You're nothing!" Mai shouted at him. This really angered him and he flung her to the ground.

"Heartless am I? How heartless can I be to have let you return? The fact that you are able to get married it all because I let you live!" he now spat at her. Mai tried not to let her fear show. She still lay on the ground where he had thrown her. "I came here today to make you an offer. The things that you have been experiencing are only going to get worse. If you come with me now, you can avoid all of that pain. Before you say that you can handle it, realize that I'm including your "family" as well. Oh, how you can save them all that misery if you come with me now. It's your choice of course; I can't force you to come with me now. But if you are on your death bed I will definitely come to collect and there will be no arguments, objections, or hesitations. You will be my property. Do you understand me?" he finished. Mai had been very quiet. She calmly looked up with him now.

"I understand. I know death is unavoidable. I've seen enough of that to understand that. You took my parents and Gene. I know you will take me away eventually, but not today. I'm getting married." She now smiled at him "I don't plan to die till I'm good and ready at a ripe old age. Naru and I will watch out children grow up and then our grandchildren and if we're lucky our great grandchildren. So bring it on!" Mai finished. She never felt like this before. Maybe her nerves had shut down, but she was not going to let him win.

"Fine. I see you have made your choice. I'll leave you now, but I will be watching you, Mai. I do love you." And he disappeared as everything seemed to crash. The resounding crashes and ringing made her ears feel like they were going to burst. She was hunched over with her hands over her ears as she whimpered in pain.

"Mai, Mai!" cried Ayako. Mai looked up. She was back in the room. She realized was still hunched over with her hands over her ears. She noticed that not only Ayako was in the room. When Ayako had tried to get Mai's attention and failed she had called for back up. Mai now gazed at the concerned faces of Ayako, Masako, John, Monk, and Yasuhara. Mai could hear running. Madoka and Luella had now appeared. They were soon joined by Lin.

"I'm fine everyone. I'm sorry. It was just wedding jitters and a headache." Mai lied. She couldn't tell anyone about this, or at least not about him. She had to deal with this on her own, but not today. Today was her wedding day and it was going to be perfect. She heard more footsteps.

"Where is she? Let me through." She heard Naru yell.

"No! Don't let him in. It's bad luck!" Mai yelled back.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked. He was still out of sight the rest of the group was blocking him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll explain later." Mai laughed. Everyone went back to work. Mai got in her dress and was now waiting to walk down the aisle. She stood outside and look toward the trees where the alter was set up and saw her Naru. He could not see her. She looked more closely to Yasuhara now stood next to him. 'what this isn't how we practiced. Monk and Yasuhara would escort Masako and Ayako.' Monk then appeared beside her.

"I was hoping you would give me the honor of letting me walk you down the aisle?" Monk asked her. She smiled. Naru must have planned this for her.

"I would love that." Mai said as tears began to well up. She was so happy she was wearing water proof make up. The music started and they walked down the aisle. She had never seen Naru smile like that. He was truly happy. It was now time to say their vows.

"Mai has planned something special for Naru" said John. Naru looked at her questioningly. Music began to play and Mai began to sing. (**this song is by Lea Salonga. she sang it to her husband when they got married. Its called "Two words, I do". I saw the youtube video, it was really sweet and beautiful. I thought it fit. Look it up)**

In a while, in a word,  
Every moment now returns.  
For a while, seen or heard,  
How each memory softly burns.  
Facing you who brings me new tomorrows,  
I thank God for yesterdays,  
How they led me to this very hour,  
How they led me to this place...

Every touch, every smile,  
You have given me in care.  
Keep in heart, always I'll,  
Now be treasuring everywhere.  
And if life should come to just one question,  
Do I hold this moment true?  
No trace of sadness,  
Always with gladness...  
'I DO...'

(instrumental)

Now a song that speaks of now and ever,  
Beckons me to someone new,  
Unexpected, unexplored, unseen,  
Filled with promise coming through.  
In a while, in a word,  
You and I forever change,  
Love so clear, never blurred,  
Has me feeling wondrous, strange,  
And if life should come to just one question,  
Do I face each moment true?  
No trace of sadness, always with gladness,  
'I DO...'

Never with sadness...  
Always with gladness...  
'I...DO....'

Mai had finished and realized that everyone was crying. Naru had completely lost and cried. It took a bit longer to say his vows. He kept choking up, which made Mai cry too. When it was time for the rings, Yasuhara had to take off his glasses and wipe his eyes before he could hand Naru the rings.

"With this ring I thee wed." said Naru

"With this ring I thee wed." said Mai

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Naru lifted the veil. He placed his hand on her face and lips met. Mai didn't know how long they had been kissing, long enough for John to cough uncomfortably.

It was now time to Naru and Mai to appear before their guests at the reception. They stood at the top of the stairs and waves as everyone cheered. Naru helped Mai down the stairs. They mingled and then Mai walked off to sit under the cherry blossoms. As she made her way there she realized someone had beat to it. There stood Gene, he was waiting for her. She walked over to him. She hadn't seen him for so long. He was not her brother.

"Gene…" she said quietly and then ran to hug him. "How are you here?"

"It was his wedding present to you." Gene replied she smiled at her. He as in Death. Mai broke away from Gene and stared at him,

"He did this for me?" she asked and she looked over to another tree where she saw her mother and father. They waved to her and he mother said "We love you and we're proud of you" and they disappeared. She looked over at another tree there was Aunt Suzuka. She blew Mai a kiss and said "Remember you are a strong woman. You have set down you own roots and now you have a family to share them with." And then she was gone. Tears ran down Mai's face. She looked back at Gene.

"Don't leave yet. Naru has to see you too!" she cried. Gene smiled at her.

"And he will, but not now. This is our time together, my dear sister in law." Gene answered. She hugged him again.

"I miss you. You never come to visit me. You could at least come to saw hi every once in awhile so I know you're doing ok." Mai pouted

"That's not how it works and you know it." Gene laughed. "Besides you really don't need to worry about me. I'm dead, the worst has already happened." Mai laughed again.

"You got a point there." she agreed. Gene began to disappear. He kissed her goodbye and told her to be careful. "Take care of my niece."

"Wait what did you say?" Mai couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Your joking right? Its not funny!" Mai yelled.

"I don't know am I?" Gene smile mischievously.

"Gene!" Mai yelled.

"Yes, Mai?" Gene asked acting oh so innocent.

"This isn't fair! If I'm pregnant I should be the first one to find out, not you. Especially telling me the sex, what if I had wanted to be surprised, you jerk!" Mai was furious.

"Goodbye, Mai. Have fun on your honeymoon" and he was gone. Mai was there all alone now. She turned and was about to go back and contemplate whether she was pregnant or not, when a woman appeared before. She was in an elegant pink Kimono and had a blossom in her hair.

"Sakura…" Mai whispered as she stared at the woman before her. The woman did not smile. She had no emotion to her. Her body began to crack as her bones broke. Blood ran down her face. It seemed to pour out from everywhere. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Mai watched in horror, as the woman's broken bones poked through her skin. Blood spattered everywhere. The woman was suddenly face to face with her. She grabbed Mai's arms and blood in her face. Mai fell backwards she looked at her arms and hands. She was covered in blood. It seemed to gush from her. She was suddenly on a bed in a dark room. She looked down at her large round midsection. She hugged it protectively trying to protect her baby. More blood gushed from her. Death stood before her. She screamed

"No I won't let you take her from me!" Mai cried. Death now stood holding a bundle in his arms. Her baby, her little Sakura! Mai looked down to see her baby bump was gone and blood gushed from the hole that was now there. She placed her hands over it and tried to hold it in. She now choked on her blood. Death held out a hand to her. Her little Sakura stood in the distance. She looked a like a miniature Mia, with a little dress on and bows in her long brown hair. She was calling her to join her.

"Come on, Mommy.' She giggled and held out her arms. Mai reached up at her with one hand still pressed to her stomach.

"Sakura!" Mai cried out.

**Naru**

Naru was now alone he looked over and saw his twin standing beside him.

"Hello, Noll."

"Gene?" Naru looked at his brother. "Is something wrong? Is Mai alright?" Naru asked starting to panic. Gene held up his hand to stop Naru.

"I'm here to wish you all the best and to warn you. Mai is in danger. You are now the member of a love triangle with Death. When she died those years ago he fell madly in love with her and sent her back, but warned that next time she was his. She didn't tell you about it because she didn't fully realize it was real till now. He came to her right before the wedding, that was what happened. Also she's pregnant. I just told her. But I have to warn you she isn't meant to live. It's her destiny to become a spirit guide to a very special girl. I wanted to tell this so you'll be prepared to help Mai get through this. Consider this time the calm before the storm."

Naru was speechless. His brain nearly shut down from words Mai, danger, pregnant, and Death. "Where is she?"

"By the cherry blossoms, go find her now." Gene vanished.

Naru took off. He found Mai sitting under one of the trees. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something. She looked up at him as she heard him approach.

"Mai…." Naru looked at Mai.

"Gene told you didn't he? about everything?" Mai said to him. Naru nodded. "I'm also aware that Sakura won't live? That what I'm going to name her. I don't know when it will happen, but we will deal with it when it does. He might think I'll follow her, but I won't. Every mother has to let go at some point. I know she'll be alright. She has a loving family waiting to care for her." Mai finished she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She looked at Naru who seemed numb. He joined her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you more than anything, Mai" Naru knew they would get through this.

**Ok that was a little bit of a downer at the end, but its all going to work out at the end. I hope everyone keeps reading. Please review. By now you can tell I hate to proof read, so please excuse my grammar and typos. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I know that was a really sucky way to end the wedding, so I apologize to everyone including Mai and Naru. I also apologize if the beginning is a little sad. I'm trying not to make this too depressing, but I tried to make up for it with the previous humor chapters. I don't own Ghost Hunt. If its starting to get confusing I'll make the next chapter as a recap of everything and clear some things and address a few inconsistencies. Please review. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

It had been two since the wedding. The day after the wedding Mai and Naru went to a doctor and found out she was 3 weeks along. She unfortunately had a miscarriage. They didn't tell anyone about the baby. They had planned to wait till Mai was showing to explain, but since she miscarried they didn't tell anyone. Mai and Naru were sad, but they had been prepared. This happens to a lot of women. Mai knew that her daughter was in good hands. She was going to be taking care of another little girl somewhere. That was what made Mai ok.

She had figure out the mystery of who Sakura was (the one she had dreamed about). What happened to her sons? Did they ever find out who their mother was? Did they ever tell Takashi they were his and hers together? Mai had to figure this out. Another question she wanted to know about was how her parents had met. If her mother had lived here, how did they come together? Mai was intrigued by all these questions. The rest of the SPR team had decided to stay with them at the castle. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Exploring the grounds, or at least that's what they had said when they went to the island's beach. Yasuhara had been busy in the library, he was on a mission. He had managed to pull together a family tree and found some photo albums.

They gathered on the terrace that over looked that over looked the ocean and beach. The castle had two terraces. The other one overlooked the lush gardens. Yasuhara had brought all the materials he had found. This seemed to annoy several of the castle's staff who had been there for years. Of course they were pleasant to Mai, but they did not like having someone poking around in the Suzushima history. The loyalty of the staff was why little was known about the Suzushima's. Mai had tried to ask several of the employees about her family's history, but they politely declined to comment.

"Ok so I found some old albums and a made a copy of the family tree. It was on an old tapestry in on of the 3rd floor rooms. As you can see Suzuka is family name. An interesting tid bit that I found. Your mother was the second daughter of Yoshida. He had been married before and had a daughter named Sakura. His first wife, Sakura's mother, was of a high status. She died when her daughter was 6 years old. Yoshida married a year later to a woman in the village. In one of the journals I found in a trunk, a maid seems to answer some of out questions." Yasuhara pulled out a book and turned to one of the pages he marked.

* * *

_Today the master went out again, he went to see that girl again. He has known all his life they grew up together. I think he loves her, but he has to marry the woman his father has picked for him. If you ask me 16 is too young for a man to get at. He hasn't even really grown up yet. He's still just a boy. Not to mention he has to marry a complete stranger.

* * *

_

_ It was a lovely wedding. The master smiled, but I know it wasn't his real smile. The bride seemed smug. She was now the mistress of the household. I hope the castle approves. This island has a tendency to eat weak women. That girl from the village, his Sakura, she is strong. I've never seen such beauty. Technically she lives in the village, but she only goes there when she has to. She is a witch along with the rest of her family. They have better luck at curing diseases then the doctor. They birth the babies and take care of the sick. Sakura spends her time in the woods gathering herds. I've seen the master go to the cliff and look out to the village. He blows a kiss to her as stands on the other cliff and blows one back.

* * *

_

_ I think this house has is starting to get to my mistress. She does not play with leave her room. She is expecting a child, but this house does not want her. It takes the lives of the ones it feels are unworthy of having Suzushima blood. My family has been serving this household for generations. I heard my grandfather and mother whisper about it when the master's mother died. She had killed herself from that tower. Its been going on for generations. A few women are lucky to have escaped from that fate, but most of them have jumped. Maybe the mistress will go away and not want to come back. That's the only way for her to be safe.

* * *

_

_ The master now has a baby girl. He had her named Sakura. The mistress was not pleased. She made a big fuss said to him "I won't have my daughter share the name of that witch!". The master was very angry he told her to hush up. Said that he'd name his daughter after a strong woman and hope she is able to live up to it. Having that name may help inspire her to greatness She said she would not accept her child and refused to have anymore with him. As a result the master and the mistress refused to speak to each other.

* * *

_

_ The mistress has been having affairs. The master does not care as long as he doesn't have to touch her. He takes Sakura to visit her name sake. At least she has been a mother figure to her. I hear that she is training little Sakura. Suzushima women are born with strong powers.

* * *

_

_ The mistress is with child again. I assume the father is that blond handsome German who was here on business. The master called him, according to my brother. He was listening in on the line. It seems the master told him that he knows of their behavior and wants him to take the child once it is born. The mistress does not want it. Over the years she has gone mad. I fear what would happen if the child were to stay. Sakura does not go near her mother.

* * *

_

_ That German fellow came and took the baby boy away. The mistress didn't seem to care she was too far gone to care. I hear the others talking. They say she'll find her way to the tower soon and throw herself from it.

* * *

_

_ It's been a month since she killed herself. The master remarried. This time to the woman he loves. Sakura. The castle seems pleased. I think she can survive.

* * *

_

_ The master and mistress have welcomed a new baby girl to the family. They named her Suzuka. I can just tell by looking at her that she is as beautiful as he mother. Sakura is so excited to be a big sister. They look like such a loving family.

* * *

_

"As you can see Mai's grandmother was from the village. I guess you could call her a commoner. I find it funny that Sakura from your dream did not ask her father about Takashi. He couldn't have been any lower in status than her step mother. Its also interesting that a marriage was arranged for her." Yasuhara added. "It's uncanny how in Sakura has illegitimate child like her mother did and soon after threw herself from that tower. There's more about that too." Yasuhara flipped to another marked page.

* * *

_The master and mistress have gone away on business. Suzuka is now 12 years old and Sakura is going to 19 this winter. She will marry her cousin in the spring. The castle will see another wedding again.

* * *

_

_ Sakura has confined herself to her room after hearing the about the death of her stepmother. It was an accident. The car she was riding in wrecked. Her father would have her cremated and eventually bring her back. He will not return till Sakura's birthday. Poor Suzuka, she is the only comfort to her sister.

* * *

_

_ Everyone is talking about the wedding that will be held here. Sakura doesn't seem to care. The death of her step mother seems to have really affected her. The master spread her ashes under the trees.

* * *

_

_ Sakura has killed herself! From the same tower as her mother, I would never have expected the castle to take her too. She seemed worthy. I didn't even see it coming. No one did.

* * *

_

Yasuhara closed the book and set it down on the table. He riffled through some more papers and pulled out an album. He opened it up to the first marked page and handed it to Mai.

"This Yoshida on his wedding day to his first wife." He explained. As Mai flipped through the album she noticed all the pictures had captions. Sakura and her name sake. Her grandmother's wedding day. Her mother's christening. Mai finally came to a picture that must have been taken before her grandparents had left. The family stood in front of the cherry trees. There was another picture of just the girls. Everyone looked at the pictures as well.

"Wow Mai, you look a lot like your grandmother and your mom." Monk pointed out.

"Hey look at this one. This must be her 16th birthday. Looks like her dad went all out." Said Ayako. "I remember my 16th birthday; my parents got me a brand new car." Ayako sighed

"They had cars all the way back then?" Yasuhara just had to say it. He could not just let that one slide. Ayako threw her chair cushion aiming for Yasuhara, but ended up hitting Monk instead. Who ended up knocking over the tea pot which contents spilled all over Masako. Masako jumped up and screamed.

"Masako, I'm so sorry!" cried Monk as he tried to wipe up the mess.

"Oh Masako, its my fault I shouldn't have lost my temper and thrown that pillow." Ayako said as she tried to clean Masako up.

"It's alright. Thankfully it wasn't too hot so it didn't burn me. I think I'm going to change now." Masako turned and went to walk away, but stopped to smack Yasuhara in the head.

"Oww! What was that for? I thought you weren't mad?"

"For being an idiot, if you had just let it go and not said that this wouldn't have happened." And she started to walk away and then stopped and added "and I'm not mad at them, just at you!" then she finally stormed off. This earned a few laughs from everyone.

"So it seems this house has a rather dark history. Suicides of the wives of the heads of the male family members and a few actual blood relatives." Naru concluded "when we read the history that was Sheena gave us, it mentioned many deaths, but attributed it to disease and other natural causes. I can see how no one could be suspicious. Death was from that was not uncommon."

'I don't understand. Suicide has always played an important role in Japanese history. Why would they hide them all?" asked Ayako.

"Religion." said John. Everyone one looked at John.

"Of course!" Mai exclaimed with excitement, it made sense now. "this house is not of traditional Japanese style. We know it's pretty old. It was built way before Japan opened to the western world. A Italian aristocrat was traveling and decided to stop at the village and took one of the women and married her. He bought the island and built the castle. He would have been catholic! I guess they decided to combine cultures. He took on a Japanese name and she converted to Catholicism. That's why they have been covering up the suicides. I bet they built a chapel too. It must be somewhere around here. There's probably a family cemetery too!" Mai added.

"That makes sense, but what happened to the chapel? If they were strict enough to cover up the deaths then why would they remove a chapel? Why is there no mention of a cemetery? There must be on in the village, but the family of this stature would have its own."

"It's probably been abandoned." Monk said.

"That still doesn't make sense." said Yasuhara "Look at the castle. Someone has been taking care of it for a long time. You how loyal the staff are? Even if the family went broke they would probably work for free. I'm sure they buried Sakura and Yoshida there. Why would it and the chapel just be forgotten like that?"

"Well actually you're forgetting something" everyone looked at John. "You see as Mai pointed out about them being catholic. Suicides are taboo. The person who commits suicide goes to purgatory. In most cases, someone who has committed suicide is not even although to buried in a catholic cemetery or have a catholic funeral. If the family was strict enough to hide the suicides then they would not want to bury them in the family plot. That's just my guess." John explained.

"Do you think that they hid the cemetery for that reason? They were burying the ones who committed suicide there along with everyone else and decided to hide it out of shame?" Ayako asked.

"That is a possibility" Naru said "There is probably a cemetery in town. We should try to ask the locals about the Suzushima's. The may offer more insight on the first Sakura, Mai's grandmother. We might be able to track down Takashi and his family or some relatives. We still don't have a last name."

"I just thought of something." Mai said "what if they didn't bury them is the cemetery." Everyone gave her a confused look. "I mean just because a headstone is there doesn't mean there person is actually there. They could be buried somewhere else. So even if we find the family plot there could be another cemetery altogether." Mai may be right. The family could have kept up appearances and to support the "natural causes of death". Fake graves, but that still didn't tell them what happened to the chapel.

They were going have to ask look for answers in the town. The staff was not going to let on to the Suzushima secrets. Hopefully someone in the town would. Maybe Mai might find some relatives that she liked. Sakura's sons and her grandmother's family had to be there.

* * *

**Notes**: **Ok so just to clear up some stuff. I don't know much about pregnancy and etc (besides the basics). I learned about it in human development, but forgot most of the details like when you can tell gender for find you're pregnant etc. I think its two weeks. I know it seems like Mai should be more upset about losing her baby, but keep in mind she knew it was coming in some shape or form. This was much less traumatic, not that miscarriages aren't traumatic, just compared to what it could have been and Mai's vision (i.e. having the delivery go very wrong and losing the baby, her falling down the stairs and going into labor, or dying in some accident at a young age). She is coping with it in her own way, we'll see more of it later on. Definitely if I make a sequel or make this on going past Mai's family. Also about the catholic thing. I'm 75% Italian,(My dad is 100% and my mom is 50%) I'm not catholic but he is and his side of the family is so I don't know everything. Suicide is very taboo in Catholicism. I said in most cases about the burial and funeral stuff because when my grandma died and we went to the cemetery there was this giant pink heart gravestone and I remember there was a picture on it of this girl (I think she was in her late teens) my aunt said something about her committing suicide. This was a catholic cemetery so that's why I say some cases because this girl was buried there. **

** Also in Japan they had ritual suicides called Seppuku (I might have spelled that wrong). I believe this took place during the time with the shogun. I haven't had any formal Japanese history classes. I got bits and pieces from other classes though. Slipper Rock University doesn't have a sole Japanese history course in their Asian Studies program. (I'm a history education major with an east asian studies minor.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Notes and The Bridal Shower

**Notes**: Ok so as you noticed everyone knew about Mai's dreams. As of right now Naru is the only one who knows about Mai's situation with Death. People who came to the wedding on Mai's side were some friends that they had made at Yale, her friends, some business associates she doesn't really know, but invited them for business reasons( because she will eventually be taking a big role in the Suzushima business) and some relatives that Sheena told her about, but Mai didn't really like any of them because they were stuck up or looking for money (there one of those families). Might include a bonus story about that. Lin and Madoka opted out of being in the wedding party. After the wedding Naru's parents went back to England. Madoka is still there.

**Couplings:**

Monk and Ayako; They have this on again off again thing going on. Its like my family, we pick on each other in a loving way (aka we want to annoy you and tease you. Anything is fair game.) Anyways Monk and Ayako have a tendency to piss each other off while together and then they break up. Go through a period of neutrality and then start to flirt and then they are a couple again. And the cycle continues. Currently in the story they are in the neutral phase.

Madoka and Lin: they are a couple, but they are quiet about it. Not to showy. Its all behind closed doors.

John is a priest so technically he isn't allowed to have a relationship.( not that stops everyone but this is John and he sticks to the rules. No love life for him)

Yasuhara and Masako: Not a couple yet. Maybe they will become one. We'll see what happens. I made her sort of flirt with him. Not like she was with Naru. She is over Naru. Yasu never really paid her much attention to her, but he will notice how pretty she is. Yasuhara in love…. For once he could be the victim. Hehehe

**Unanswered questions:(aka things that have been brought up and still need to be solved)  
**

How Mai's parents met?

Where is everyone buried?

What is interfering with Masako's abilities?

What happened to the twins and Takashi?

Why has Great Aunt Suzuka been MIA in all this talk about Yoshida and the Suzushima's? - answer to that one is simple. I forgot about her. Oops.

Who will Mai's Sakura be the spirit guide for?

Why is the castle causing people to commit suicide? Is it the castle even?

Where is Mai's grandmother Sakura's family?

Can they explain more of to Mai's powers?

Where is Mai's father's family?

What is there deal?

Is there something more to the death of Mai's mother?

More notes:

Mai knows nothing about her father. He died when she was very young. He mother mentioned him a little, but nothing like how they met and his family. Aunt Suzuka is older than Yoshida. They have the same mother. I haven't thought far enough ahead to come up with a complete family tree. So I will give a brief one.

Family tree of the Suzushima's

**Mai Taniyama Shibuya **

**/**

**Sōsuke Taniyama - Suzuka Suzushima Taniyama Sakura Suzushima**

** / /  
**

** Suzuka Sakura (?) - Yoshida Suzushima - First wife**

**/ /**

**Father (Suzushima) – Mother (she committed suicide)**

Great Aunt Suzuka and Yoshida are brother and sister.

First wife has no name. I'm lazy she is the mother of Sakura. Yoshida named her after the woman he truly loved Sakura

Sakura, Yoshida's 2nd wife, is the mother of Suzuka (Mai's mom)

Suzuka got married to Sōsuke and they had Mai.

Mai is now married to Naru and they lost their baby, who Mai named Sakura.

So if I'm talking about Suzuka Mai's mom I'll try to specify same goes for everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 13 I don't own Ghost Hunt  


* * *

**

Before the wedding. **The bridal shower.**

Mai was very excited, not because she today was her bridal shower and she would be getting lots of gifts, but because she was going to meet some relatives for the first time. The McGrimes were who knows where and she didn't care. She would hope that they will never come back. She walked into the lobby of the hotel where the shower was taking place. Luella had rented out the ballroom. This was going to be a coed shower, which meant Naru and the guys where supposed to be there. Of course they weren't there but at this moment Mai didn't mind.

"There's are bride to be!" squealed Luella as she hugged Mai.

"Everything is all taken care of. We have an hour before the shower starts and I arranged for you to meet with some members of the Suzushima family." Sheena announced. They made their way to the terrace where she would meet her family. Mai felt a little nervous being left alone with them. The girls said they would try to round up the guys. Mai made Sheena stay though.

"Hello there. I'm Kirimi Kousaka. This is my husband Ken. These are our children Saya and Kenny." Mai smiled at the two children.

"Hi, I'm Mai. My groom seems to have disappeared, but you will see him once the shower starts." She laughed nervously. She looked around at the rest of the group. They had not introduced themselves and Mai had the feeling they didn't plan to. She sat there and drank her tea. She put up with worst behavior she could handle a bunch of snobs. She was marrying Naru wasn't she? That was proof enough. A few more had shown up and introduced themselves. Some of them were too nice. Mai could see they were after money even though they plenty of their own. 'Greedy bastards' Mai thought. Kirimi had married into the family. Ken was had Suzushima blood, which meant that Kirimi was a social climber. Mai could tell when she was receiving a fake compliments. She also could tell when someone making a snide comment. There were many of those, about her clothes, Naru, her friends, and then about her job. Oh how well Yale had paid off. She was now able to sit there and calmly deal with horrible people. Sure later she would explode when she was alone with Naru, telling him about all his soon to be horrible family members. Right now she smiled and sipped her tea. Finally, she signaled for Sheena to follow her lead.

"Well we really should get back. There are a few things I need to check on. It was nice to meet you all." They left the unpleasant group and made their way to back to the lobby. "those people had better have brought some good gifts! Expensive gifts! To make up for that kind of family reunion." Mai grumbled to Sheen who genuinely laughed in response. Mai planned to still send them all Christmas cards and they would be invited to large family events, but this really made her realize how the SPR team had become her family and no one could compare to them.

The Bridal Shower was very nice. Mai was pleased to see that Suzushima clan did not skimped out when it came to gifts. Not that she and Naru needn't any of these things, but they in turn might make good gifts for other people. Monk seemed to be eyeing the expensive cappuccino maker. She should give it to him. Later she walked up to Monk and hugged.

"What's the occasion?" Monk smiled at her. He usually hugged her first.

"For being the best father a lonely orphan could ever ask for." Mai answered and buried her face in his shirt as he hugged her tighter. Mai felt something wet hit her shoulder. Monk was crying. "Are you alright Monk?" she asked worriedly. He waved her off and ran to the bathroom to finish crying. Ayako showed up just as he was leaving.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked. Mai hugged her too and laughed.

"You're a good mom. I'm glad you've been my mom all these years." Mai told her.

"Oh Mai," Ayako sobbed "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Ayako looked around for a tissue, but couldn't find one. Monk can beside her and handed her a wad of toilet paper. Mai would leave those two alone to bond over their toilet paper. She found Yasuhara next. He was now trying to annoy the Suzushima clan. Mai laughed so hard as he came up to the men and told a joke, which they didn't seem to find funny at all. Yasuhara was laughing so hard and slapped one man on the back. He asked another man a question and when the man answered Yasuhara punched him in the arm and yelled "Get out of town?" He seemed to have finally scared them off. Mai walked up to him and hugged him too.

"You are the most annoying guy I have ever met." She laughed at him. He gave her a look.

"No touching words for me? Is this suppose to make me cry too?" he replied. He must have seen Monk and Ayako.

"No I guess not." Mai paused for a second still hugging Yasuhara. "So those words don't work for you. Hmmm how about this. You are the most annoying brother a girl could ask for. I love you twerp!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh dear, dear sister. I was merely doing my job." Yasuhara let go of Mai. "Now off with you. I must finish pestering the snobs."

Mai went in search of Masako now who was sitting quietly at a table drinking tea. She and Masako had actually become close friends. Once she was over Naru, they actually got along great. They had a bond when it came to cases. They had experienced things that redefined the word fear. The fact that they were able to share these things and help each other made them closer than sisters.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Masako smiled at Mai.

"Well I am. Thank god I don't have to see the Suzushima clan on a daily basis!" Mai plopped into the chair next to her. Masako laughed.

"Are you disappointed? she asked now concerned.

"No not really. It just made me more thankful for the family I already had. I don't know what I would have done without you. You really helped me learn. I could share things with you that I couldn't tell anyone else. Things feel safe with you and everyone else around. That's probably why I insisted Yasu stay." Mai laughed "I was afraid and having him there with me and Naru, made me feel safe. That's why I want to live close to everyone."

Masako got up and hugged Mai. Mai started crying to. They pulled away from each other.

"eeshe na ese yees" Masako said she was crying so hard it came out as gibberish, but Mai understood her.

"eesa nabu neee yees!" Mai sobbed and they hugged again. John walked in to see the girls crying,

"Is everything alright?" he asked them sounding really worried.

"Oh John!" they both cried and pulled John into their hug. More gibberish was said and John was crying too. Lin walked in and noticed the scene, but before he could escape, he was noticed.

"Lin!" they cried and were hugging him. He stood there awkwardly as they continued their sobbing. He was trapped. Monk, Ayako, and Yasuhara joined in too. Madoka walk by and saw this. Lin mouthed the word "help." But she decided to ignore his plea and join in.

"Say cheeesssee!" said Luella, There was a flash from the camera. Naru and his parents stood in the doorway. Luella with her camera raised. "Ok now smile!" She sang out. Everyone had managed to smile except Lin he had this look of horror in the first picture and like he was in pain for the 2nd. Overall it had been a very good party. Lot of great pictures and memories to last a lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

**When I say village and town I'm talking about the same place. Village before the present and town for the present. Like now it's more modernized and back then it was really rural. This chapter is a little dull, but it seemed necessary. Hope you like it. Please review! I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

The town was small, but that was just the main part. As they were informed, the town actually included the forests and marshy areas around it. No one travel to those area's though. They were private property. Mai and the group met up with group of fishermen. They didn't see, afraid to answer their questions or to talk to Mai. That might be because at this point she had quit mentioning that she was a Suzushima and that she lived in that castle. Mai wanted answers and she was tired of hitting a brick wall every time she asked a question.

"So you're interested in the Castle are you now?" older fisherman smiled. "Well, I'll tell you about that place. It's cursed! So is the whole family."

"What do you mean by cursed?" Mai asked. Usually Naru would be the one asking questions, but this time Mai was in charge and so she would be asking her questions first. Yasuhara had his camera too so that they could review the footage. You can tell if someone is lying by his/her body language and Mai wanted the truth.

"Well, you see the man who built the place was a foreigner." The old fisherman continued. "He came he one day on his ship. Decided to stop and survey that land, see if there was anything he wanted, like all those foreigners do. There was something he wanted. One of the village witches. She lived out there on that island all by herself. No one really knew much about her, but she was a witch none the less. She created those cherry trees around that island. She did it with her magic! That's why they don't act like normal trees. Those who went to the island never returned. She turned them into the trees! That's what they say she did. So the foreigner sailed his ship by and there she stood on the cliff singing. She bewitched him, she did, made him her servant. He built the Castle. He took the name she gave him. Suzushima. They had many children. Lots of sons. The sons got married, but only one wife survived. The children all went mad, except for the children of the surviving wife. They say the old witch didn't approve of her daughters in law and did away with them. They were weak and not worthy of the Suzushima name and the children unworthy of having Suzushima blood. One wife whom she had picked herself survived she was from another village. She was a witch too. She would produce children worthy of Suzushima blood. The Suzushima's for generations have excelled, but have isolated the Castle from most of the world, protecting the secrets of their success. The Castle weeds out the bad blood, what they call survival of the fittest.

"Why is the Castle able to do that? You talk like it's a person, are you saying its alive?" Mai asked. The fishermen looked at each other as if the were silently debating telling her the rest.

"There is a story." said the younger one. He looked 20 years old and kept giving Mai flirting glances that pissed Naru off. Mai could tell he was going to hold out till Mai acknowledge his flirting.

"Do you think you tell me? I'm a brave girl. I can handle it." She asked sweetly. 'This had better be worth it she thought'.

"Well they say that she never actually died." The younger fisherman said.

"Never actually died?" Mai asked.

"The old witch the first one. They say she just vanished one day. They knew she didn't leave the Castle because all the doors where locked and by that time she didn't go outside much. She became her beloved Castle." He finished and smiled at Mai again.

Everyone looked at each other. This was an interesting development. The needed to find the family plots more than ever now. So she asked one more question. "Do any of you know if there is a family plot? Were they buried in the town or was there one on the island?"

"None of the Suzushima's are buried out here" said the middle aged fisherman. "The Suzushima's wouldn't want to allow them to be buried amongst the common folk. Your best bet would be to find a way to the island and look yourselves. I don't know who owns the place now. I heard that Yoshida left it to his sister Suzuka. His daughter Suzuka went off with this Taniyama fellow. She met him at school I believe." finished the middle aged fisherman.

* * *

"I've noticed a lot of activity going on over there. Heard there was a wedding. The new owner. You don't get much out of the Castles workers. They've been working there for generation. The Suzushima's must treat them real good. The Castle only goes after family. Those who work there or visit are not harmed." The older fisherman added.

The group finished with them and moved on. It was tea time so they stopped a small shop. Naru got very grumpy when he didn't get his tea. They sat down at a table and waited for service. The shop was very busy. It seemed to have everything. A store/café. There were old pictures on the walls. Behind the counter were shelves of herbs and old books and scrolls. It had a Moroccan feel to it with fabrics of purples reds, and oranges draped. Mai loved the smell of the place. It reminded her of when her mother was still alive. In their old house, her mother had kept herbs and olds books and papers. That was why Mai loved the library. The smell of all the old books, until Naru informed her that the fumes from old books had the same effect as huffing paint, it killed brain cells, and that was why she acted like an idiot. If she continued she was become a complete idiot. Mai furrowed her brow as she thought about that and then laughed. 'To think I married him'. She laughed some more earning a look from Naru. A young woman made her way over to them. She looked like Mai with a few differences. Her brown hair came to her shoulders. She had a small strip of purple in her hair near her bangs. She had a small stud nose ring. She was wearing jeans and a black t shirt that said "this is what a feminist looks like".

"My name is Molly. What can I do for you guys today?" she asked them. She seemed really friendly. She could have been Mai's double in looks and personality.

"We would like some tea please." Mai ordered for everyone. "Do you mind if I look at your herbs selection too?"

"Not at all. Come with me if you like." Molly smiled and led Mai behind the counter. Mai noticed the sage.

"Oh sage. When I was little my mom use to burn sage. She always smelled like lavender and honey." Mai giggled.

"No kidding. My family did that too. This shop has been here for generations. I don't own it. It belongs to my Gran. She comes out to town on Fridays and does fortune telling." Mai and Molly talked until the tea was ready. They had so much in common. Molly was actually half Japanese and half American. Her parents met in college. Her mom had been studying abroad. Her grandmother who owned the shop lived out in the forest area away from the rest of town. Molly's parents lived in Tokyo, they were both professors in folklore and history. Molly lived part times above the shop and with her grandmother. Mai wondered if this was her grandmother's (Mai's grandmother) family. Molly finished preparing the tea and Mai made her way back to the table.

"Did you have fun with your new friend?" Ayako asked making her voice sickeningly sweet. Mai shot her a look.

"As a matter of fact I did." Mai sipped her tea.

"This is almost as good as your, Mai!" exclaimed Yasuhara. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mai had always told everyone that she made her own blend. A family recipe that she got from her mom.

* * *

They made their way back to the castle and went off on their own. Naru decided to go for a walk. It had been a very eventful last couple of weeks. Getting married and finding out that he was going to be a father, but their baby will not live and then loosing the baby sooner than they had expected. He had been a nervous wreck. He had insisted that they go to the doctor's the day after they were married. Mai had told him about her dream. He tried not to let on how scared he was. From then to when she miscarried, he had been having nightmares. Mai going into labor and them being trapped alone, being in the hospital and hearing Mai's screams and seeing the blood, but not being able to save her or the baby. He didn't tell her because she needed to stay calm. She seemed to be dealing with it all just fine. When she had miscarried he took her to the hospital, but there was nothing that they could do. He came in the room and she seemed so calm.

"_Mai…." he couldn't find the right words to say. Mai looked at him and gave him a weak smile. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to be touched or not. She reached over and squeezed his hand. _

"_I knew we would loose her, but not this soon." She sighed "Are you ok? Sometimes I worry about you. You don't have to be so strong all the time. We're married now. Husband and Wife. Try to lean on me every once and awhile." Naru couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had just lost her baby. Mai, who always dream of being a mother, had that dream snatched from her and was trying to comfort him. She was stronger than he had thought. So kind and generous worrying about others more than herself, which was why he had fallen in love with her so fast. Naru nodded and smiled._

Naru wondered if she would want to try again once this was over. She didn't seem to give any indication of wanting to have a baby. He knew his mother was expecting grandchildren and had joked about it when they had left.

"Hey there husband of mine." Mai came up to him. She looped her arm through his and walked with him. "I could tell what you were thinking about. You were thinking about her weren't you, our Sakura." Naru didn't say anything. This is the first time she had brought up Sakura since that day.

"You probably think I'm in shock or it hasn't sunken in yet. I should be in pieces, but I'm not. That doesn't mean I'm not grieving because I am. I'm just dealing with it in my own way. I'll be a mother someday. We'll have a beautiful baby. That's what you promised me when you proposed." Mai smiled. Naru laughed.

"It could be nothing less with my genes. What if we have twins? Its genetic you know." Joked with her.

"That would be fine with me as long as they don't have powers." Mai added "I could deal with powers one at a time, but two at a time is pushing it. I'll have to clone myself." She laughed

"So do we want to do some baby making when this is over and we start our honeymoon?" Naru asked her. She saw his mischievous grin and gave him a playful push.

"Naru, I would say wait except Luella might take matter into her own hands." She laughed "I can see a repeat of the time Yasuhara interrupted us, but its Luella instead and she's trying to direct us." Mai laughed "It will happen when it happens. I'm not going to rush into motherhood." Naru stopped and pulled Mai into a kiss. He backed up and tripped falling backwards into the mud. Mai landed on top of him and managed to stay spotless. She got up and laughed at him.

"Smooth move, Naru. And you make fun of my coordination." She laughed so hard as he tried to get up from the mud and fell again. He finally got back on his feet. He moved towards Mai and tried to get her muddy too, but she moved away. It soon became a chase. Naru ran after Mai. Neither one knew where they were going. Mai squealed every time he got close to her. He lost sight of her, but he could hear her laughter and squeals. He stopped when heard her scream.

"Mai!" he looked around she was no where to be found. He started running in the direction that her scream had come from. Stopped at what seemed to be a small incline. It, with the surrounding stone, seemed to form a valley. At the bottom of the valley, stood Mai. Naru shouted at her again, but she paid no attention to him she began to move forward towards the opposite side of the valley. Naru looked for a way down and found one. There were stairs cut into the stone that went down. He caught up with Mai.

"Mai! Are you alright? Didn't you hear me? Why did you scream?" Naru asked Mai but got no answer. She continued to move forward. "Mai….?" Naru looked at Mai's face. She had a blank expression. Naru wasn't sure what it was. Was she possessed? Was she in a trance? Did she hit her head and was having a seizure or something? He decided the best solution was to follow her and make sure she was safe.

Naru wasn't sure how long he had followed. She led him to a cave whose opening was decorated with intricate carvings in the stone. Mai would have continued in except Naru decided to stop her. He didn't have a flashlight and didn't know what was in there. It was starting to get dark out and no one knew where there were. He reached and gently grabbed her arm. The instant he did that Mai let out a blood curdling scream and her unconscious body fell to the ground.

* * *

**I hate cliff hangers so I apologize for making one. I think that I'm going to continue this story after the family arc is over. So that could include bits from the honeymoon and possible babies for Mai and Naru. Tell me what you think. Technically the main theme is Mai's relationship with Death so i could keep this going as long as he shows up frequently. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. i actually wrote this when i couldn't sleep in my notebook. So its a little strange and sad too. I'm trying to start wrapping things up. So if I'm rushing I'm sorry. I'm trying not to do that.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Mai fell to the ground Naru wasn't able to react in time to catch her. He had to get her back to the castle. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew Mai was in danger. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to the castle. He hated himself right now. He should have made them leave. This place was only making things worse. Why did he let Mai take charge? She said she knew what she was doing and that she had a plan. Naru on the hand had no plan. Why hadn't he thought of a plan? He was completely unprepared for what was happening now,

They got back to the castle. Everyone swarmed around them as Naru carried Mai through the main doors. Ayako shrieked when she saw Mai. Monk try to demand an answer. Everyone was asking questions about what had happened, but Naru wouldn't answer them. He brushed past everyone and went straight to their room, where everyone followed. Once he laid her down on the bed, he turn his attention to the group that had gathered and began to bark orders.

"Everyone who is not a member of my team, leave now! I will want straight answers later, but for now go back to what you have been doing." The castle workers hurried back to their tasks. "Lin, set up our base. Ayako and Madoka **(they've been working together for many years so he can call people by first names, it would be weird if he didn't)** get the first aid kit Mai is hurt. She has a deed gash on her head and some minor scrapes and bruises. I don't think she has any broken bones." Lin, Ayako and Masako went off to follow Naru's orders. "Monk and John prepare to exorcise anything that shows up. Yasuhara, Masako, continue to research this place. Try and find out anything could help." Naru was only alone with Mai for a brief second till Ayako and Madoka returned and began to treat Mai's injuries.

Mai was unconscious for hours. When she finally opened her eyes though, everyone realized something was seriously wrong with Mai. Something terrible was happening. Mai had awoken, but was not completely insane. No one knew what to do, this had never happened before. What was causing this? Had she suffered a more serious brain injury or was this all paranormal?

Mai kept muttering gibberish and strange phrases. The team attempted to restrain her, but Naru called them back.

"She needs to get through this on her own. Theoretically she should snap out of it once she does what she is supposed to do. Restraining her could do more harm." Naru informed them.

Mai sat crossed legged on the bed and rocked back and forth giggling. "she's completely lost it!" cried Ayako.

* * *

**Masako and Yasuhara**

Yasuhara and Madoka searched through piles of papers and books. Yasuhara reread everything. He was happy not to be in that room. When he had gone back for a status report he saw Mai erratic behavior. Masako seemed happy to get out there too. She could tell when Naru was upset. He had his ways of showing it. She didn't know how long he could last. She did not want to witness his break down. What if he lost, Mai? What if we can't save her? She shuttered. She could not think about that now. She had to stay focused.

"This is hopeless. Mai is crazy and there's nothing we can do to help. This is the tenth time I've read these documents and nothing new!" Yasuhara cried out. Masako reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can give up now. We have to keep going. It's not hopeless." Masako reassured him. Yasuhara smiled back at her and with new determination went back to work. 'think Yasuhara, think! You're missing something important.' He suddenly stood up. "I know!" Masako looked up at him.

"You know what?"

"I know why we can't find anything. It's not here." Yasuhara told her. She gave him a look .

"That's just brilliant. I haven't thought of that." She said sarcastically. Yasuhara clucked his tongue at her.

"Tisk, Tisk. I thought we were being positive." Yasuhara continued. "What we need isn't here because it's not supposed to be found by just anyone. The answers to this castle are hidden away. We were so busy thinking about all the other unanswered questions that we forgot about what Mai said when she was Sakura. This place is loaded with secret passages and hidden rooms. That was how she hid her pregnancy. She also mentioned the secret library." Yasuhara finished. Masako stood up.

"Of course! The answers have been here the whole time. Just one problem though. How do we find the library or any other passageway? That could take days. We don't have that kind of time. We're limited to just us. The others have other jobs to do."

"Then we'll just have to try. You've seen those kinds of movies. I'm sure this could be a switch to a door." Yasuhara grabbed the arm of a statue and pulled. The arm broke off. "or not. Do you think anyone will notice? Could always say it was made that way." Yasuhara said as he tried to stick the arm back on.

"I can't believe your asking me that." Masako said trying to stay serious, but ended up laughing.

"Well shall we move on? I think the bookshelves might work." Masako followed Yasuhara, but had feeling that they were going to end up ransacking the castle.

* * *

**Back to Mai**

Mai skipped around and began to sing a mess of jumbled words. "My trees, my beautiful trees you'll live forever" she sang happily. "Stupid people, stupid people" she stopped and began to mutter. "Shouldn't have challenged me." She sang out in a mocking voice. "You deserve everything you get" She muttered darkly again. Naru didn't know what to do. He just watched without showing any emotion. It was killing him to just stand there and watch her. If he lost her, he knew he would be jumping from that tower. What was he saying. The tower. This was a test. The castle was doing this to them. They had to prove that they were worthy. Failure was not an option because failure meant death.

She wondered the halls and continued to mutter frantically now. "weak, weak, weak." Her behavior got went on for what seemed like days, but it was only two. (From that afternoon to the next day). It was exhausting for everyone. Mai became feral when she ate. She sat on her haunches and grabbed her food and shoved it in her mouth. She growled if anyone came to close. Her behavior changed again.

She would pull her legs to her body and rock back and forth and cry. Sometimes she would start muttering more gibberish. Naru wasn't sure how much more her could watch. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He hated feeling so helpless, but he didn't let it show. He kept his cold unemotional mask, but he wasn't sure how long his guard could last. With each minute Mai was like this, a crack would form in Naru's defense.

"Naru, help me! It hurts!" she muttered still rocking back and forth. "Naru, where's our baby our baby? She's dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Why is he dead? Because your weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! Bad blood!" Naru began to turn paler and paler with each of Mai's words. "Naru? Naru? Naru?" she called out happily now. She got up off the floor and began to act like she was rocking a baby.

"Sakura" she cooed. "My little baby girl, mommy and daddy love you so much! You have your daddy's ears and his nose. So pretty." Mai continued to coo at her imaginary child. "You make mommy and daddy so happy. I would die if I lost you" Mai walked around the room and began to interact with everyone. She would hold her baby up and ask them if they though she was pretty too.

"Do you think my baby is pretty?" she asked Lin. Lin smiled and nodded. Mai finally made it to Naru. "Look Sakura, its daddy! Do you want daddy to hold you?" she motioned for Naru to take her imaginary baby, which he did. She leaned against him and stroked her baby's cheek and hummed.

Naru couldn't hold his tears back. They rolled down his face. One landed on Mai's hand. She looked up and into his eyes. She reached her hand up and wiped his tears and smiled. She turned her attention back to her baby said "See Sakura, your beauty has moved daddy to tears!" Mai took her baby back and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She continues to hum. Naru tried desperately to regain his composure. Suddenly Mai stopped and began to panic.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Mai screamed "Come back! Where did you go? Naru! Help me find her!" Mai looked at him and cried. Naru couldn't bear to watch, but couldn't bring himself to leave. She ran up to him and tugged at his shirt. "Why won't you help me?" she screamed and began to beat her first against him. Naru didn't stop her. He felt like he deserved it.

"Naru you have to stop her!" cried Madoka. Naru reached out and grabbed Mai's hands. She froze and looked at her hands now. Naru had let go of her now.

"Blood… Sakura's blood…" Mai began to back away still staring at her hands. Her breathing came in shaking gasps. She stopped moving and stood still. The room was silent, Mai's breathing seemed to cease. Then she began to scream and howl. She grabbed her hair and clawed at herself. The rest of the team immediately went to restrain her except for Naru. He had run out of the room when Mai had begun screaming.

Ayako held Mai now and rocked her in an attempt to sooth her. "Shssssh shssssh. Its alright. Your alright now!"

Naru had kept running. He was now hunched over with his hands pressed to his face. His whole body shook as he sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lin. When Naru ran out of the room Lin had thought it best to follow him. He had watched Naru carefully during Mai's episode and new that there was something more.

"Need to talk?" Lin asked "I know there's something you two are hiding. It might help if you told me what."

"Mai and I lost a baby." Naru said as he wiped his face.

"I'm so sorry for you two. I can't imagine how hard that must be." Lin said "But it think you should go back in there now. Mai's seems to be back. She'll want to see you." They made their way back to the room. Mai was laying on her side on the bed. Her sobs had subsided to just tears now. She was surrounded by everyone else. They had been trying to sooth her. When they saw Naru come back they left. Naru went over to Mai and lay next to her. He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes.

The rest of the group had decided to give the couple some privacy. They had been through a lot. It broke their heart to see Naru break down. He was always so strong. They had almost lost not only Mai, but Naru too. Everyone needed to get some sleep. Things were far from being over.

"_Sweet dreams, Mai." Said Death.

* * *

_

**That was kind of sad, I thought it would be good to see Naru loose it. Makes him more human. Yasuhara makes me laugh. The part with the statue seemed really funny to me, but idk if anyone else thought so. I tend to laugh at the wrong moments and then receive the awkward stares. ****I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for sticking around and reading. Please review! **_  
_


	16. Chapter 16 Winding down to the end

**It's not a good sign when the author starts to confuse herself. I'm starting to make my head hurt with all the Sakura's and the Suzuka's. Its like my family. All the men are name Michael Anthony (i.e. my dad) or Michael something. Thank god for being a girl, if I had been a boy I would have been named Michael and added to the confusion. Although my great aunt still can't get my name right… Anyways I'm starting to wrap things up. I'll try to answer all the questions that I brought up. Ugh I made this really hard, but I think I have a plan now so please keep reading. I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**

Chapter 16

A day later

"I'm not going." Mai said. She was sitting in bed. Naru made her. Not that he could actually force her to do anything she didn't want to, but he put up a good enough argument saying she had a just gone through hell and need to recover. Now he was trying to convince her that they should leave the castle.

"Mai, this place is too much. We can't do it anymore. We're far too emotionally attached. We are newlyweds and should be on our honeymoon." It was funny how the roles had shift. Naru was usually a work-a-holic and Mai was always telling him to take it easy and relax.

"Naru, you said it could wait. You said you trusted me and that you would follow my lead. I can't leave until this is finished. You said yourself that we have just proved that we were worthy. Maybe now we can get some answers." Mai pleaded.

"Mai, you lost our baby and just had a complete metal break down. Believe me its time to leave." Naru's voice was hard. He would carry her out kicking and screaming if he had to.

"I'm fine now. In fact I'm fine enough to know what's going on. I want to call a meeting. In the library. Don't be late!" Mai got out of bed and stormed out of the room before Naru could stop her. He kicked the wall out of anger. 'Why did I have to fall in love with the most idiotic, stubborn, reckless… beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman ever?' Naru thought to himself and smiled.

They all gathered in the library. Masako and Yasuhara were ready to present their findings and then later. Mai and Naru would be questioning the staff. They weren't going to hide anything this time. Mai entered the room and gasped. It was total chaos. What had happened? The beautiful library was a mess. Books strewn all over the place, suits of armor were taken apart, and tapestries lay on the floor. Mai looked over at the fireplace. Soot was all over the place. The great white marble had dirty hand prints all over it. Mai reached out and touched the statue and its arm came off. She wasn't expecting that. She looked at the white stone arm she was now holding. Someone had attempted to fix it with bubble gum. Mai glared.

"Yasuhara!" she yelled look straight at him.

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault. The thing is old." Yasuhara argued

"Yes it is old and that's why you shouldn't touch it. It could break. What pisses me off even more is that you tried to fix it with gum! That's disgusting!" Mai yelled some more. "Care to explain the rest of your mess?"

"Why do you always assume that it me? Not everything that gets messy is my fault." Yasuhara defended himself. Mai glared some.

"Does anyone want to tell me who did this then?" Mai asked. Everyone pointed at Yasuhara.

"Don't pin this all on me" he yelled at Masako. She also had pointed to him. "Some of those hand prints are yours too!"

"It was your idea to ransack the place. The poor staff is still cleaning up the mess. They haven't had time to fix here." Masako turned to Mai "We didn't mean to make a mess we were trying to help. If you sit down we'll explain everything" Mai nodded and took a seat.

"So when you had you episode, Naru told us to finish researching the place. I had already done as much as I could. There was nothing left to look at." Yasuhara started

"We started to read everything over again, but it wasn't helping. Yasu was so upset. He even cried." Masako added.

"I didn't cry. Stop telling them lies." Yasuhara was actually angry. No one had ever seen him like that before.

"You did too. You thought I wasn't paying attention, but I saw you."

"It was the dust!"

"Excuse me, but could you save your fighting for later. You're wasting out time." Naru cleared his throat.

"Anyways Yasuhara finally came up with the answer." Masako said

"We can't find anything because we're not meant to. When you were Sakura you said that there were secret passageways and tunnels all over the place. You even mentioned a library. When Naru found you in the woods, you were about to go into a cave. If my theory is correct, that cave connects to the castle. I'm sure some of the people who have worked here for so long know more than they are letting on." Yasuhara explained.

"That's why we made a mess. We were trying to find the secret library. We tried everything, but couldn't find anything." Masako pouted. Mai thought about this. Not meant to find anything.

"What if we look now? I think you were right about not be meant to find anything. We've proven ourselves now. I think that maybe the castle will begin to show us its secrets. Like in Hogwarts." Mai added cheerfully.

"Mai, that's a children's book. Harry Potter doesn't have the answers for everything." Naru said. Mai frowned at him. He was the one who had given her the books to read when they had gone to England before they were dating. She also knew that he had a secret stash of Harry Potter merchandise. He was unaware that she knew that, but that was only because she knew he would be upset. She wasn't going to hold it over him, but if she had to use it as a bargaining chip, to get him into letting them stay, she would.

"You know, Naru. Maybe we should clean out the basement when we get back. There some stuff that I would like to get rid of and organize." She knew that would wipe the smile off his face. That was where he kept his stash. He wouldn't want her to discover it and accidentally throw it out.

"Oh, I'll do it instead. You don't need to go down there and work." He told her.

"Anyways what you were saying makes sense." Lin said. "maybe we were getting nowhere because the house was locked. I have a feeling if we have Mai check the house she'll discover the passageways."

"I bet if we were to check the grounds again we'll find the chapel and family plot." Madoka added.

* * *

Before they could check the grounds though, they were going to get some straight answers from the staff. Mai sat in a chair while everyone else stood. The staff had gathered in the great hall as ordered to. Mai felt stupid being the only one sitting. Naru had insisted that she sit. Yasuhara had his camera with. He was going to be recording everything. When everyone one was ready, Naru began asking questions. He glared and his voice was hard and cold. It was really intimidating.

"So as you have all witnessed, Mrs. Shibuya was very ill." That was putting it lightly. "This house caused it to get like that. I want answers now! I know you know about the history and the legends and rumors. I sure you have add to them through the years. So talk now!" Naru growled.

"Naru!" Madoka yelled at Naru. "I know I taught you manners! You can't scare everyone into do your biding. Try asking nicely! I saw you propose to, Mai. I know you can." She had smacked him several times." The rest of the team snickered while the staff looked even more frightened and confused.

"Sir, do you think you could please tell about your experiences." Mai asked the head butler. He bowed and complied.

"As you wish, milady. My family has been here for generations. It is in our blood to serve the Suzushima's. I grew up here like many others too. This castle is also our home and the Suzushima have been very good to us. We only want to protect your family's honor." He continued "I was born here. When I was a boy I played with Master Yoshida. He loved a girl in the village that we also grew up with."

"Sakura, my grandmother." Mai said.

"Yes you know all about that. When they eventually got married, she moved in and took on her role as the wife and mother. She was deemed worthy and was allowed to explore the secrets of the Castle. She trained Sakura and Suzuka. She was very close to Lady Suzuka the master's twin sister. Lady Suzuka spent little time here. She traveled, but always made time to be with the girls. When your grandmother died, the household was devastated. We all loved her so much. Sakura confined herself to her room. No one saw her except your mother and her personal maid. Sakura eventually emerged and your grandfather returned. He was a crushed man. He thought it would be best to have a celebration to bring some happiness to the Castle. Sakura was to be married to her cousin. She didn't object, but she wasn't happy either. Before the wedding she marched up to the tower with her sister. Kissed her sister goodbye and jumped." He stopped to wipe his eyes. "Your mother took it all in stride. She lost her mother and her sister, but she was strong. She grew up before we knew it. Went to boarding school and met a boy. Your father. The boys went to the same school and decided to get married. His family was well off, but were of a different clan. He was forbidden to see her."

"You say different clans? What do you mean?" Naru asked. The younger maid step forward to answer that one.

"Lady Sakura and the Suzushima are moon children. The draw their power from her. The Taniyamas were children of the sun. The draw their power from him. The two clans do not mix. You are the product of the two. Supposed to be very powerful. There was a prophecy of the grandchild of the son and moon. It said you would have the power to create and give life because you are Life." This explained a lot thought the team. Mai was always so happy and could make everyone smile. She was Life. The head grounds keeper spoke up now.

"When your mother died and then your grandfather, the house sealed its secrets. The cemetery and chapel seemed to have disappeared. The forests grew to cover them. Lady Suzuka did not wish to come back to the Castle. She would have to prove she was worthy. She said she was too old and that it would have to wait for someone else to awaken it" (it being the castle). So that answered that those questions. Mai was satisfied with the answers she had gotten, but she still wasn't finished.

"So the secret passageways and the chapel and cemetery will reveal themselves?" Mai asked.

"Not exactly, you will have to find them" said the head housekeeper. "But don't worry now that you have proven yourself they will call to you and you will find them."

"So how did my grandfather prove himself?" Mai asked she was curious. The head butler looked uncomfortable and coughed.

"Well the male heirs don't have to. As long as they are name as the heir. If someone else wanted to take over, they would have to compete for it. The reason for the large amount of deaths is due to the struggle for power. The loser is proven to be unworthy and weak and must die."

"So if Sakura's sons were to try and claim that they were the heirs. Mai and them would have to fight and if Mai lost she would have to kill herself? Is that what your trying to tell us?" Monk was pissed off now. This was too much. What kind of a place was this?

"Please calm down sir. It's how things are done. The castle demands it." Said the head butler apparently they didn't care that he had said Sakura's sons.

"I'm with Monk! That's insane. What kind of a person would demand that? That bitch that built this place! She and her damn castle can go to he---" Ayako didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Her had turned abruptly as if it had been hit. She staggered back and clutched her face. She was bleeding. Something had hit her hard enough to make her mouth bleed.

"Ayako!" screamed Mai and she rushed over to her. "What the hell was that?"

"It was her." Masako spoke softly. The team turned to Masako. "It seems that I can sense spirits again. It must be the house awakening. I was actually enjoying having a break from it, but now that I can I think we should leave. She's very angry."

"Wait a go, Ayako." Said Yasuhara " you just had to piss it off didn't you."

"Shut up you jerk!" Ayako screamed "I can't stay here any longer. This place is--" Ayako was hit again. This time she began to cry. Mai didn't know what to do. Her family was being attacked. They said it only attacked blood family not visitors. Mai looked at Naru.

"Everyone pack your bags. We're leaving!" everyone went to pack their things with the help of the staff

* * *

Back in Mai and Naru's room, Naru was throwing clothes into their bags. Mai stood there and stared.

"Naru, I can't leave." Mai said softly to him. He stopped what he had been doing and looked at her.

"Mai don't start this again. We're not safe. We need to leave." He told her and started packing again.

"Naru, I can't leave. I'm not done. I can't leave till it's finished."

"We can't stay, Mai! How many times do I have to tell you that. You saw what happened to Ayako, how many people have to get hurt before you wake up and realize that it's over! We can't win!" he held her by the shoulders. Mai looked him straight in the eyes. She refused to be intimidated by him.

"Fine." She said and Naru let go and went back to packing. "but I'm not leaving. You and the others have to leave. I'm staying till its over." Naru looked at her again.

"What are you talking about? What isn't over? You're not staying here. You are my wife! I am your husband! We are going on our honeymoon and then we are going home and never coming back to this place ever!" Naru finished. He had never yelled at her like that. He breathed heavily and stared at her. He couldn't believe he had just said that. She glared back at him.

"You know what go to hell. I'll leave, but I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done. I can't be around someone who doesn't understand. Kiki, please finish packing my bags. I'm going to the town. I need to speak with my lawyer. Have my bags sent to the inn." She stormed out of there leaving Naru alone with the maid.

* * *

**So the end got a little interesting. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17 The final showdown

**Ok this is the finally to this arc. i don't own Ghost Hunt. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The team had heard about Naru and Mai's fight. They quietly rode the ferry back to the town. They didn't know what to say. Naru refused to talk. He seemed to be in an eternal grumpy mood. What did Mai mean when she said she needed to talk to her lawyer? She wasn't going to file for divorce? Everyone had come to that conclusion. They just hoped they were wrong or that she would change her mind.

They made their way to the inn and checked in at the desk. They headed to their rooms and slept till it was time for dinner. They made their way to the dinning room. Everyone took their seats, but someone was still missing. Mai was still not there. Naru noticed too. They had heard Naru ask the clerk when they checked about Mai

_"Excuse me, but has Mrs. Shibuya checked in?" Naru asked._

_ "Yes she did. She made arrangements for everyone. You will be in room 201." and she handed him the key. _

_ "What room is Mrs. Shibuya staying in?" Naru asked the inn keeper._

_ "That would be room 300" the inn keeper answered. "you just missed her though. She met up with her lawyer and left she said she's be back later for dinner."_

It was now dinner time and Mai had not returned. The pleasant inn keeper served the meal. Naru asked again about Mai.

"Oh you just missed her. She came back before you came down. She said she would not be staying here and that she was leaving. She checked out and everything." The team looked at each other. Mai wouldn't just leave like that. She may be angry with Naru, but she wouldn't treat the rest of them like this.

"I'm starting to worry about Mai. She would have called up or something." John said.

"Just because Naru was a jerk and pissed her off doesn't account for her absence. She wouldn't just leave without us." Monk said. Naru got up from the table and left the room. The rest of the team followed him.

"Hey where do you think you're going off to? You can't just ditch us like that!" yelled Madoka.

"We know that you're going to look for Mai and we're coming with you." Ayako stated. Naru turned and faced everyone. He gave a slight smile.

"Alright then, make sure you keep up. I think we should start with Molly. Mai would want to see her and her grandmother before she left. Molly said that she comes to the town on Fridays. Today is Friday she must be at the shop." Naru explained.

They made their way to the town. Molly greeted them. "Hey you guys, it's great to see you again." She went over and hugged Naru. "How's it going cousin?"

"I need to know what happened to, Mai? I can tell that you've seen her today and that she told you she was Sakura's granddaughter." Naru asker Molly. She sensed the fear in his voice and told him to follow him.

"What do we do now? Wait for him to come back?" Yasuhara asked as Molly and their leader left them.

"Well I guess could drink tea until they come back." John suggested. No could come up with anything better so they sat in the corner and sipped the tea and pigged out on the cookies and cakes. They were forced to skip dinner of course they were hungry.

Molly led Naru to a back room. Her grandmother sat in an arm chair. She looked up as they came into the room. "Ah so you've finally shown up. I've been waiting since your wife left here."

"You have to tell me what she said to you. I need to find her." Naru said in a rather ride way, but that didn't phase the old woman.

"Of course you do, but please sit down and drink your tea. We must talk." She poured his tea and handed it to him. She had fixed it just the way he liked it. "I don't need to be told, I already know." She answered him even though he hadn't asked. "I'm sure now you know most of the story. Sakura was my sister. She would train little Sakura three times a week. When she and Yoshida finally got married they had Mai's mother. Suzuka was very bright I took over her training myself. One day she told me she was getting married to Sōsuke. She had already made up her mind. She was not rash she had thought about it very carefully. Sōsuke died when Mai was just a toddler. Suzuka knew began to realize should would die too. She knew it was her fate. There is more to her death than you and Mai realize. You'll have to discover that in time."

Naru had listened very carefully. He could see that she was clairvoyant. She continued "I told your wife that she what she already knew. That she could not leave yet. She has to face it. She is not the only one wanting to expose the Castles secrets. They will challenge her. No one knows how it will end. Either she will prevail or she will die."

"Who is challenging her?" Naru asked

"You already know the answer to that." She said to him. So they know that they are Sakura's sons. "You'll find Satoshi and Sadao with your wife. It should begin soon. The unexpected eclipse of the moon will signal when it starts, when the eclipse is over the winner will emerge. I suggest you go now." Naru got up to leave. He was halfway to the door when he turned around and asked her.

"What is your name?"

She smiled and answered him "Reika of course. Now hurry off with your family before your too late."

* * *

**Mai**

She returned to the castle. The staff was gone. She seemed to be all alone, but she knew better. "You can come out now. I'm here. I'm ready." Mai yelled out. A tall dark haired man appeared. He appeared to be in his late 20's early 30's.

"Welcome dear cousin. have you been enjoying the Castle? I'm here to fulfill my destiny." He calmly told her.

"I see. You must be Sadao. I don't want to fight you, but we have no choice. You see I'm not ready to die. So I don't intend to loose." She smiled at him.

He laughed. "Too bad it weren't different circumstances. I think we would have been great friends, we have to finish this for good. Maybe i should explain somethings before one of us dies." He smiled sadly "Satoshi and I found out about biological mother when our mother was on her deathbed." he paused "She told our father and us that she had been cursed into silence until she was dying. We were only 17 at the time. Father seemed to take it well, but told us that Sakura was not our mother. The woman who spent her life taking care of us was our mother and not to forget it. Sakura gave life to us and then gave us to her. Sakura would not want us to forget about Sayuri (Takashi's wife). he didn't hate Sakura for what she had done or mother. He understood and loved them both for it."

"But you couldn't listen to him." Mai said.

"Satoshi agreed with father. He said he would love Sakura for giving birth to us, but Sayuri was our mother no matter what. I agreed, but I wanted something more. A connection to her and her family. I began to practice. My abilities grew. I told grandfather who I was. He said he was happy to have met me, but I was not going to be the heir." He finished.

"So you left and have been waiting all this time for me to come?"

"Actually no. I had accepted it. I would serve the Castle until you came and then I would serve you. Satoshi became a lawyer he had been promised a position in the firm. I excelled in art and craftsmanship so I decided to work here and take care of the place. I could have had anything, but that was the job I chose. Grandfather was generous and so was Great Aunt Suzuka.

"I began to dream of this day. It frightened me. Father, Satoshi, and Sheena made sure you were taken care of. They checked up on you, although you were unaware of it. We thought of you as our little sister. I told Satoshi and father about my dreams and they advised me to leave the Castle, which I did."

"But it called to you too. You couldn't stay away. It pulled you in and it manipulated your mind. Played games with you." Mai said to him.

"Yes so I returned when father died and you came shortly after. We have no choice now. It's fate that we fight." He looked up at the glass dome that covered the great hall. The moon had disappeared now.

"It's time to begin." Mai said. The air swirled around her. She felt the static all over her body. Sadao leapt into the air. Lighting shot out of his hand like a whip. Mai dodged his attack. She ran outside and leapt into the sky. The cool breeze ruffled her clothes. She continued to dodge Sadao's attacks with ease. She whipped her hand and brought large vines into the air. They encircled around Sadao pulling him down. He soon escaped. Mai was now over the water. It swirled around her. She brought crashing waves upon Sadao. He countered with more lighting strikes. Mai dodged them.

Naru and the group had arrived on the island just as the fighting began.

"Wow Mai looks hot!" Yasuhara exclaimed. Everyone shot him dirty looks. "What? You were all thinking it. I just said it."

"Who knew she could do that!" Madoka exclaimed. Lin's mouth was still open. They were joined by Sheena and Satoshi. They didn't say much, they were too focused on the fighting,

Naru watched as Mai dodged Sadao's attacks. He prayed that this ended in her favor. He couldn't loose her. The battle raged on. The team had to move several times to avoid being struck by falling tree limbs and stray lighting strikes. Mai and Sadao now stood on opposite turrets. The fighting ceased for a brief moment.

"You're pretty good for someone who had just now learned how to use her powers." Sadao complemented her.

"Thanks. Its just natural ability, I guess. Well I guess we should finish this." Mai said and they lunged at each other. They sped towards each other gathering their energy. They shot lighting at each other. The result was a large explosion. The bystanders screamed.

"Mai!" screamed Ayako. They rushed to where she had fallen. It was the cemetery. Sadao walked forwards towards the group.

"It's finished." He looked up at the sky as the moon reemerged. The group stood speechless. No! Mai couldn't have lost! She can't be gone! Sadao coughed up blood. "I'm sorry, Satoshi." He collapsed on to his knees and then to the ground. He was dead. The group stood stunned. Satoshi reached for his brother. He was joined by Sheena as she tried to console him. The group looked around for Mai. She was nowhere in sight.

"Mai!" Naru yelled out. He looked frantically around. He finally spotted her. She stumbled out of the stone chapel. She paused and leaned against the doorframe. "Mai!" he yelled again. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there stranger." She smiled as Naru ran up to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. He held her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. He kissed her passionately. He finally stop when pulled away for air. "Not that I want to complain because this is really nice and I would like to continue this later in private, but you're kind of hurting me and there's something I need to do."

Mai held Naru's hand and walked over to Sadao's body. Satoshi looked up. His face wet with tears for his brother. He gave her a weak smile "I'm glad you won. He wanted you to win too. He told me so. He still had to give it his all. He had to keep his honor."

"I'll make sure this never happens again. I won't have anyone else die for this. It's not over yet." She turned around "Where is she?" everyone turned to see who Mai was talking to. A man had appeared, his dark trench blew in the breeze. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight.

"Do you plan to kill her? She is weak now. She always is after the battles." He told her.

"Just answer my question. I need to finish this. Your waiting for her. She has eluded you for this long. Now tell me where she is?" Mai threatened him. He smiled at her and pointed to the tower. Mai nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she took three deep breaths. Her body glowed as she focus all her energy into a ball and then shot it out at the tower. The tower roof burst into flames and collapsed. Smoke arose from it. Mai breathed out slowly. Then turned back to everyone and smiled.

"Now it's done. I think it would be best if we left after the funeral. I was wondering if we could bury him here next to Sakura. We can have the service in the chapel." Mai told Satoshi.

"Thank you. I know he would like that." Satoshi hugged her. They both cried.

The service had been beautiful. The team had waited till they had returned to the main land to ask Mai about everything. They were having tea with Molly and Great Aunt Reika. They sat outside around a large table at the family's home. It was on a hill in the midst of the forest where you could see the rest of the town.

"I got everything up till that guy in the cemetery. Who was he?" Monk asked. Everyone listened that was the one thing that didn't make sense. Mai now knew the secrets of the castle. That had happened after her "breakdown"; it started to come to her as Ayako was attacked. She had refused to leave because she and Sadao had to finish things. They had to fight and the winner had to finish off Beniko.

Mai and Masako had informed them that Beniko was the name of the woman who had the castle built. She never died. Being a powerful witch she managed to merge with the castle and the tower was created. The myths were a little mistaken, but pretty spot on about everything else. The beautiful trees were people she had transformed such as her ailing parents and siblings in an attempt to save them. She couldn't bare to loose them. Those who came to her island she destroyed. She was protecting her family. She became too intent on her goal of preserving her bloodline. She weeded out the "bad blood". She created the challenge to ensure that only those who had proven themselves worthy could learn her secrets. That explained why Mai was able to fight like that. She had left out the part about Death.

"Oh he was just an old friend. It's not important." She smiled "I need some good R&R now. Being shot out of the sky and falling through a roof, really hurts. I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. So don't ask, Yasuhara." Mai added giving him look.

"You're such a party pooper, you know. You can't take me up just once?" he asked

"No and stop asking" answered Naru. He and Mai were now acting like newlyweds. They kept giving each other loving looks and held hands.

"You know Naru, you should really reconsider your choice of underwear. You and Mai will never conceive if your keep cutting off the circulation down there. You better hope they don't fall off." Yasuhara teased Naru out of revenge. Naru growled and would have lunged at him if Mai hadn't pulled him back in his chair and kicked Yasuhara. Everyone laughed as Naru continued to glare at Yasuhara. What no one had realized was that Luella was way ahead of him. She had already sent Naru new underwear with that thought in mind. She also sent orders for Madoka orders to retrieve his old ones and dispose of them, but that's story for another day.

The en---

_He was disappointed at the outcome. He had hoped that Mai would lose and join him. He none the less helped her end it. He walked away with a soul that had eluded him for centuries. A small victory, but not the one he wanted. He would have to wait longer. Mai would be his._

**This was the end to the family arc. I will continue. A few short fluff chapters maybe and a few honeymoon flashbacks. Thanks for reading. I actually wasn't sure how this was going to work out. I started to forget stuff and got confused. Not a good thing if you're the writer. So I'm happy with how it ended. Hope you thought so too. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 A new arc begins

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Hope you like. Please review. Little darker so just letting you know.**

* * *

Chapter 18

It had been almost a year since SPR's adventure at the Castle. Mai and Naru had returned from their honeymoon and got back to work. Mai had begun to do more work regarding the Suzushima Empire. She still went on cases though. She felt like Lin at times, sitting at her laptop typing away while the others bickered about small things. Ayako and Monk had continued in their usual relationship cycle and Masako and Yasuhara had more and more arguments. Things had changed, but they were still the close family that they have been.

Mai stretched and attempted to get up from her chair. SPR was in the process of moving their office. Mai and Naru were also moving too. They would be needing more space now that Mai and Naru were starting their family. She walked over to one of the box she had been packing and bent over to pick it up. Tasks like these were becoming more difficult. She was only 4 month. She had begun to show towards the end of her 2nd month. Just she had managed to lift the box the office door opened.

"Mai! You shouldn't be lifting in your condition!" Monk rushed over and took the box from her.

"It's not heavy. I can do it, stop interfering with my work." She huffed at him. Mai's mood swings were unpredictable. Most of the books said that they could go on till a woman gave birth and then she had a whole another set of them to go through. Naru and Lin came out their offices to inspect the noise.

"What seems to be the problem?" Naru eyed Mai and the box that Monk was holding. "Mai you should be resting. Let everyone else take care of the boxes." Mai glared at him.

"Of course you would say that. You're suffocating me! I can't take this anymore, what's going to happen when I get close to my due date? Everyone stares at me like I'm going to burst already, what's next chain me to the bed or lock me away?" She grabbed her coat and purse and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked coolly. At least he was able to stay calm.

"Far away from here!" and she slammed the door. A few minute later the rest of the team walked through that door.

"What did it this time?" asked Yasuhara. "She didn't even acknowledge us."

"I was just trying to help her" Monk said still holding the box. Everyone nodded. They understood Mai's frustrations. Naru had banned her from cases the moment he found out she was pregnant. She and him argued until they reached a compromise. Mai could work as she did and go on cases until she started showing. Much to everyone's surprise, that had happened sooner than expected and Mai was not happy. Victory for Naru, but she made him pay for it. She still went jogging every morning and still did office work. Now they were in the midst of moving. They were going to miss the old office. Sure they were going to keep it in use, they weren't going to be there as much though. Mai's building was much larger and it would be easier for her and Yasuhara to work cases and at the firm. Naru would be able to keep an eye on Mai. Lin would work at the new office with Naru. Madoka would be in charge at the old office. She and Lin would be moving into the apartment that Mai and Naru had shared next door. Mai and Naru were now moving into a house. A rather large old run down house that Mai had discovered and decided to purchase. She insisted that it would be fun to restore. It was one of its kind, which it was because there aren't many Victorian style mansions in Japan. She had everyone blind folded and showed them the house. To everyone else it looked like something from a horror film. This was back in August. Shortly after that Mai found out she was pregnant. When asked how it happened, whether they had been trying she giggle as she thought to herself and said the words "swamp thing". Naru had blushed. The team may never know what that meant.

"I think she's upset about the move. We have had some great memories about this place. This was where you two fell in looove!" said Ayako. "Plus she feels useless from not being able to help."

"It's a little more than that. She is upset that she won't be able to finish the house by herself, with the baby coming I suggested that we hire a crew. She was angry and stormed out. Once she had to time to cool off she agreed, but she's still disappointed. She'll be back soon once she's had time to herself." Naru explained.

About an hour passed and sure enough Mai returned. She walked in and embraced Naru. They kissed and she apologized. She then apologized to everyone else.

"So how have you been feeling?" John asked. "Still having morning sickness?"

"No, not so much anymore. I've been feeling better except with the difficulty of bending over when I drop something." That had been very aggravating. Mai had a tendency to knock things over more since she began showing. Her clumsiness had increase along with her size. Only problem was she couldn't retrieve the objects that she dropped. Once Naru had walked in on her trying to squat down so she could pick of the pencil she was using. He had made the mistake of laughing and ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

* * *

It was December and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Mai and Naru had a doctor's appointment that morning. They never had had this much snow this early in the month. It was no where near the amount that they had in New England. They made it on time. They sat in the waiting room. Naru looked around and saw a woman with a newborn baby. He was excited about becoming a father, but was still a nervous wreck. After Mai had lost their first child, he feared her loosing this baby. No one could tell this by looking at him, but the way he tried to prevent Mai from doing any physical activity you knew he was worried about her. Mai was very annoyed by Naru's behavior and lashed out often, but then later apologized.

They were called back now. The doctor came in and asked the usual question and etc. She was a young doctor that Mai had picked. She had been very particular with who she wanted to be her doctor. The doctor looked at the screen. She frowned slightly. Naru's heart rate increased. What was wrong? He didn't want to worry Mai, but he needed to know. "Is there a problem?" he asked not letting his voice show his true emotion.

"No not at all, just a slight surprise. Congratulations. You are having twins. Would you like to still know the sex?" Naru seemed to pale. Mai was speechless. At least she knew why she felt so huge.

"Yes we still want to know." Mai smiled she couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. Luella and Martin were going to be flying down next week. She would have to tell them tonight.

"Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl. See right here." The doctor pointed to them on the screen.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day shopping for Christmas presents, Mai and Naru returned home. She put their first baby pictures on the fridge of the newly finished kitchen. Too bad the rest of the house wasn't finished yet. It was close to being done, the workers had assured them it would be in time for Martin and Luella. They would be staying till Christmas and coming back down for the birth. Mai called everyone and told them the news. Naru came into the kitchen and informed her he was going out.

"I'm meeting Lin at new office so we store the equipment."

"Alright, don't get hurt and be back before 10:00." She told him. She didn't like to sleep alone. She went to room they had picked out to be the nursery and looked in. She tried to picture how they would arrange the furniture now that they were having twins. 'A baby boy and a baby girl a perfect combination' she thought. "Just wait till you get here and get to see your home." She patted her bump. The room grew darker and she realized what was happening.

"Hello, Mai. I see you have gained weight." Death smiled at her.

"What do you want now? Are you going to take my babies away too?" Mai yelled at him. She wouldn't ever forget about her lost child. Not many people knew about it. Masako and Lin were the only ones who knew about Mai's previous miscarriage.

"You can calm down. I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you. That it had only just begun. Don't go out on your own. They will be watching you."

"Warning me? But why?" Mai asked

"I don't want anyone else to have you. You are with Naru in life, but in death you are with me. Many want to claim you now that you are with child and I can't allow for that to happen." He disappeared and Gene came to her.

"Mai, listen to him. He may want you to die, but he won't actually do it himself. He will only wait. He is telling the truth you are being watched right now. When you wake up go to your room and lock the door and call Naru and Lin and then the police. Don't let on that you know they are there. Be careful" Mai stood in the nursery again. She walked as calmly as she could back to her room and locked the door. She picked up her phone and called Naru, but no one answered. She tried the office and his cell, but had no luck. She called Lin who answered.

"Lin! You and Naru need to come here quick. I---"

The phone went dead. She turned to look for her cell phone and realize it was in the kitchen. The lights went out and Mai was in complete darkness. Strangely enough a storm began to brew. Lighting lit up the sky. The phone rang and Mai answered it. "Naru, I was so---" she didn't finish her sentence. A hand came out and grabbed her. She screamed and dropped the phone. She fought her attacker. She hurried out of the room and scrambled down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen she could hear him behind her. She grabbed a knife from the sink and stabbed him. The man screamed in pain. Mai took this opportunity to kick the man in the groin and beat him with a frying pan. She was furious and kept on beating the man even after he had fallen to the ground. She only stopped when a police man had pulled her off. Naru and Lin showed up next.

"Mai!" Naru had yelled and ran to embrace her. She was crying. Lin was talking to the police. "What happened I was so worried." He stroked her hair.

"I killed him!" she cried. "I accidently killed him. I lost it and kept hitting him." She sobbed "I'm a murderer!" Naru was confused. He turned to the paramedic and the officer.

"What happened?" Naru asked

"A armed man broke into your home. He attacked your wife upstairs in the bedroom. She managed to fight him off with a lamp and get to the kitchen. He chased after her. It was self defense. If she hadn't stabbed him and beaten him with a frying pan, god knows what he would have done to her."

"It was so dark in the house she couldn't have really know where she was aiming to stab him. She got him in the eye. It was the frying pan that killed him." finished the paramedic.

"I should have stopped. He's dead now. I knew he fell to the ground, but kept hitting him. I'm a worthless human being I killed someone!" she sobbed some more.

"Miss you are not a murder. You're a hero. Please stop calling yourself that. The man was a murder. He would have killed you and your unborn children." The officer told her.

Naru's grip on her tightened. He could have lost them that night. If that man wasn't already dead he would have killed him. Lin came back with the officer.

"I don't mean to alarm you two, but it seems that this man has been watching you for sometime. We had officers check out his apartment and found some very disturbing things. There were tapes and pictures of you. He had set up an operating room and had several books pertaining to the paranormal, witchcraft, and human dissection. It seems that his intentions were far worse then we had originally thought." Mai paled.

"I think I need to sit down." Felt sick to her stomach. She and her babies were being threatened and this time it was a living breathing human.

* * *

**I know I skipped some stuff, but I will go back and make them some filler chapters. Or a different story like I will for the honeymoon. I had this idea and so I went with it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own ghost hunt this chapter is a little gruesome so if your easily freaked out or scared you are warned. My writing is not that good so I don't think anyone will be scarred or have nightmares, but just letting you know it could be.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

_She was in a dark room, her naked body strapped to a cold operating table. Her large mound of a stomach impaired her vision. She could feel then move around inside her. She cried out for help. She could hear her voice echo in the darkness._

_ "Mommy? What's wrong?" Mai turned her head and looked at the little girl who appeared in the distance._

_ "Sakura?" Mai whispered. The girl disappeared. She could hear screaming in the background and a little girl crying out. "Mommy! Mommy no!" Then silence. She looked up and someone turned on the bright light above her. She was not alone anymore. She was surrounded by a group of men in scrubs. These weren't ordinary scrubs though. On the mask was a strange symbol. _

_ "Let's begin. Destiny is being born." The man raised his scalpel and began to cut. Mai tried to scream, but nothing came out. He and the others pulled and cut. She felt like she was being disemboweled. She felt her blood run down from her stomach. She heard it hit the floor in soft plops. Her blood pooled around her. She was paralyzed. She couldn't show any emotion or make any sound. She felt like she had been like that for hours._

_ Finally the man stopped cutting. He reached in with both hands and pulled. Mai felt the painful pulling and screamed out. This time sound came out. A woman's voice tried to soothe her_

_ "There, there it will be over soon. You should be proud to be given this opportunity. See look." The man had pulled out her baby boy. He handed him off to be taken away. He seemed to be alright. Mai tried to look at him, but the person had already taken him away. The man reached back inside and began to pull again. Mai cried out again. The man pulled out her baby girl. She too was handed off. Mai could feel panic flood through her now. She began to scream and cry.

* * *

_

She sat up in bed and pushed a worried Naru away from her. She ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. She was hysterical as Naru came in after and tried to hold her. She pushed him away again. She pulled up her shirt and looked in the mirror. She felt her stomach and was reassured by the movement of her babies. Naru stood there and watched unable to do anything else. Mai sunk to the floor and began to sob. Naru tired again to hold her and this time she let him.

"Mai, it's alright I'm here. I'll protect you and our children." She had told Naru about what Death and Gene had told her after the police had left. He was worried. The man who had broken into their home was dead, but that didn't mean that he had acted alone.

"It was horrible, Naru." She cried. She then continued to recount her dream in detail. Naru felt sick. They both knew there was some kind of meaning in her dream. Destiny is being born? What did that mean? He wouldn't let anything happen to them. He would kill whoever tried to hurt them.

* * *

He thought it would be best to try and have Mai focus on something positive. The stress was not good for them. The workers had finish just as they had planned and Mai had the house decorated for Christmas. That cheered her up. The whole gang went to the airport to pick up Luella and Martin. After much hugging and kissing and belly rubbing, they made their way back to the house. No one had seen it since it had been finished and decorated. Everyone was amazed. It looked like a Christmas card and nothing like the horror it had been when Mai had bought it.

Mai went off to the kitchen and finished preparing dinner. Naru told her to call him when the food needed to come out of the oven, since she couldn't bend very well. He didn't want her lifting anything heavy. She told everyone to go and sit down and have fun. Monk made his way to the music room. He looked at all the musical instruments. Some seemed as old as the house.

"Those we found in the attic and others Mai had in storage." Naru explained.

"What are guys doing with a cello?" Yasuhara asked looking at the giant shiny wooden instrument **(that's for my friend Amanda who always says "shiny" when she see's something anything and non shiny things)**

"That's Mai's she very musical. She likes to play it. She played more before, but now it's a little difficult."

"So you how do you two have sex now that she's bigger? I heard pregnant women are hornier and want to do it all the time. Isn't it weird knowing your kids are right there?" Yasuhara asked. Everyone who had been drinking choked as he asked Naru about what it was like to have sex with a pregnant woman.

"Must you really know the detail regarding our sex life?" Naru glared at him.

"Just curious. I'm sure Mai would tell me. She's very open about sharing the details on her experience as a soon to be mom." Yasuhara teased. "you guys still do it right?"

"I think maybe I should check on Mai now." Naru went off. He walked into the kitchen to see Mai squatting on the floor trying to pick up several fallen items. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. Naru did his best to hold his laughter. He had to leave the room before she knew he saw her. He went outside and busted out laughing. When he had composed himself he went back and helped his wife up off the floor.

The meal was delicious. Everyone helped clean up the kitchen while their hostess took a much needed break. They were just about finished when they heard the piano playing. Yasuhara who was drying dishes, stopped for a brief second.

"Ooo good song! Haven't heard it since we left the U.S." and he began to sing along in English.

Head under water  
and they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
the breathing gets harder, even I know that  
you made room for me but it's too soon to see  
if I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
no easy way to say this  
you mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
that they all say things you want to hear  
and my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
your twisted words,  
your help just hurts  
you are not what I thought you were  
hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
to help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
if your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
there's a reason to  
write you a love song today

"Love that song!" Yasuhara yelled when he had finished. "Hey Mai, can you play any Lady Gaga?" Mai laughed from the other room.

Everyone was in the living room now. They sat around and drank tea and coffee. Yasuhara was now over at the entertainment center. He plugged in his mp3 player and told everyone that he had a game. While living the U.S., Yasuhara had decided to collect records. He had to write a paper about the musical genres from the 1920's to present day in the U.S. His game was to guess the name of the song he played. It wasn't really fair, the only ones who would know these titles were Luella, Martin and Mai and Naru. Mai and Naru only because they had to lived with him for 5 years and made them play his game.

It had overall been a pleasant evening. Luella and Yasuhara were now doing the hustle when the doorbell rang. Mai who was already up and answered it. It was an officer from the other night.

"Hello Mrs. Shibuya, we're done with these now. They're yours to do with as you wish." He handed her a large thick envelope and tipped his hat and left. Mai closed the door and began to open the envelope. She walked into the living room, where everyone was, as she pulled out a stack of photos. She recognized the first one immediately. It was of her and Naru on their way out of the airport returning from their honeymoon. The other pictures were of her leaving various places such as the house, the apartment where they had lived before, the office. More recent ones showed her and Naru in the house. Mai talking on the phone, making dinner, doing work and there some of her and Naru leaving the doctor's office. She reached into the envelope again. She pulled out a DVD. She quickly put in the player and turned on the TV. She left the pictures on the coffee table where Naru picked them up. Everyone turned their attention to the TV as it played images of Mai shopping and then of her and Naru inside their home. Everyone gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a horrified Monk.

"The officer told me they were finished with these and that I could do whatever I wanted with these." Mai said. Her voice gave no emotion as she watched the TV. She turned back to her guests. "Martin do you think you could help me with something?"

"No!" growled Naru. "I won't let you do it. Its too dangerous. Your pregnant for gods sake."

"I haven't even asked him yet." Mai told him. "I want you to help me perform psychometry." As she finished her sentence the room erupted in argument.

"You can't be serious Mai." Yelled Monk

"Think about your children." Ayako cried.

"I don't think its good idea. You should listen to Naru." John said to her.

"Mai, do you know what this could do to you?" Masako said.

"Have you even thought this through?" Madoka Martin chose that moment to clear his throat and got everyone's attention/

"Mai, I know you want answers, but psychometry is not the way." He told her.

"There are other more effective ways that involve less strain, but we will have to prepare for them. I think it's time to call Reika and Molly and Satoshi." Luella added "We will need a coven of three." She went out of the room. They followed her to the library. She looked at the shelves before turning to Mai.

"Where did you put those old books of you mother's? We will need them." Luella asked her. Mai went to a shelf and began to pull the books in question for Luella. She placed them on a table. Luella spread them out and scanned the titles. When she found the one that she was looking for she opened it and flipped through. She placed the big book back down and pointed to the page she was on. "This is going to help us." It was a spell about uncovering the truth. "what we do is create a circle and place a paper and pen in the center. We then take a bowl and place that over top of the paper and pen. We light the candles and the coven joins hands and says the incantation. The truth will reveal itself on the paper." Everyone looked skeptical except for Mai. She was thinking very hard about this.

"We'll have to talk this over with Aunt Reika first. If she and Molly are willing then I'm in." She told Luella.

* * *

**I hope this is interesting. I thought it was. I don't really know much when it comes to spells and etc. My best friend and my cousin are pagans, but I'm not, so I'm just making this stuff up as I go. Also the song if you didn't know is "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. Love that song!**


	20. Chapter 20 M rated

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This chapter is a little gruesome and not exactly T rated so keep that in mind. Please review.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Mai and Naru were walking holding hands. She was due any day now. They eagerly awaited the birth of their twins. Mai suddenly stopped and doubled over. She had gone into labor.

"My water just broke." Mai exclaimed. Naru helped Mai to the car. He tired to time the contractions. They grew closer and stronger. Mai cried out in pain. It shouldn't hurt this bad. What's happening? Naru drove faster. It felt like it took hours to get to the hospital.

Before he realized it Mai had been rushed away. Naru tried to follow. The hospital was dark. He ran down the dark deserted hallway. It seemed to have so end. He felt like he was running in circles. He stopped and listened. He could hear Mai's agonizing screams.

He ran towards them. He felt like he had been running for hours. Where was everyone? This was a hospital it was should be busy. He finally came to a set of doors. There was a large symbol on them. It looked like it was a bird with a sword surround by flames **(that's something I saw on logo for something I think it was an anime, the symbol was cool though so I'm using it).** Naru walked through the doors there were men in scrubs everywhere. They had a strange symbol on their masks. He pushed past to them. Mai lay on the hospital bed. Her body was wet with sweat. Naru went to her side and grabbed her hand. She looked so weak.

"Naru, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much?" she whimpered. Another contraction came and Mai cried in pain. Naru stroked her hair and face.

"Remember we're going to be parents. Stay with me." He tried to reassure her. She cried again as the contractions got stronger and more painful. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She was in so much pain. Mai was tough Compared to what she had gone though in the past she should be able to get through this. Something must be wrong. They should give her something for the pain. He looked up at the men around them.

"Can't you give her something? She can't take it any longer." Naru asked his voice showing his anxiety. Mai screamed again. Her breathing was getting ragged. He hated feeling useless. All he could do was hold her hand. The men continued to stand there. Hours went by and contractions grew stronger.

"Naru.. please make it stop. I can't do it anymore." She pleaded with him. "I want to die." She cried as another contraction came. Naru couldn't help her. Every time he shouted at the men they ignored him. He finally screamed 'Do something! Anything! God Damn it!" he swore. The men reacted. The pushed Naru away and wheeled Mai out of the room. Naru tried to go after them, but he couldn't find them. He ran all around the place, trying to follow Mai's screams. Her screams stopped and heard a baby's crying. He found his way to the nursery and looked through the glass at his children. They looked healthy. Suddenly men appeared and took them away. He shouted at them to bring them back, but it was useless. He ran down the hall and ran through more doors. He found Mai

"Mai!" he cried he ran to her bloody body. She choked on her blood. Naru grabbed her and held her tightly. He wouldn't lose her again. Her body was limp. He sobbed.

"Naru" she said softly almost a whisper. She raised her arms in an attempt to hold onto him. Naru rest his forehead against hers.

"I thought I lost you." He cried.

"Naru" she whispered again. "don't let them take my babies away. They stole them from me. Please get them back." She gave on last breath and then her body went limp. She was dead. Naru sobbed over her body.

"She's finally mine now." Death appeared Mai was no longer in Naru's arms. Death held her. She was still lifeless. She was dressed in beautiful gown her hair falling over her shoulders. Death turned and carried her away. Naru was alone. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground. He was numb.

A hand touched his shoulder. Naru turned to see who it was.

"Gene?" Naru looked at his brother. He reached out his hand to Naru.

"Its not over yet. This isn't real. Wake up!" Gene told him

Naru woke up in his bed. He looked over to Mai. She wasn't there. He frantically got up and looked in the bathroom. She since she had started showing she had to use the bathroom more often. She wasn't there either. He ran down stairs and searched.

Mai was sitting in the kitchen. She had a glass of milk in front of her as she gazed out the window at the falling snow. Naru breathed a sign of relief. She heard him and looked up at him and smile.

"Hey there stranger." It was her phrase she used to great Naru when he looked like he had been worried. He went over to her and kissed her. "You ok?" Naru shook his head.

"Bad dream" he rested his head against her shoulder. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back. She didn't need him to tell her now. She already knew what it was about.

"I've been meaning ask you something." She said to him. Naru mumbled something meaning for her to continue as he kept his head against her shoulder. "Well Yasuhara asked me the strangest question about what it was like to have sex while being pregnant." Naru grumbled as he kept his head where it was. Mai laughed. "I told him it was different and that it was awkward at times and that yes pregnant women do get very horny" Naru began to laugh as he remember one such moment. **(those of you have been sad at the lack of sex will be pleased, those who don't want to know, skip it. I'll dedicate this to missyangel87 because she asked for a chapter like this)**

_It had happened when Mai was entering her 3__rd__ month she had already been showing for a month and was a whirlwind of raging hormones. She got angry easy and would snap at him, but then cry immediately because of it. Mai had told Naru to meet her at the house. She had to meet the electrician. He walked in the house and called her name._

_ "I'm upstairs." She called back to him. He came up the stairs and noticed there was a trail of rose petals to the only working bathroom at the moment. He wasn't sure if he should go in there, but he knew that if he didn't he would pay for it later. He walked in and saw the room was lit with candles. In the tub was Mai. She had filled it with bubbles and rose petals. _

_ "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked slowly. He reached for the light switch. The lights weren't working. "what's wrong with the lights? I thought the electrician was here?"_

_ "He was, but had to turn off the power because of a bad wiring. He won't be back till tomorrow. Would you like to join me?" She lifted her leg in an attempt to seduce him. He felt a mixture of emotions. He normally enjoyed their baths together, but since she had been showing they hadn't had kind of intimacy. She had him sleeping on the couch most nights. She saw him hesitate and got upset._

_ "Fine just leave then" she snapped at him. She got up out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. For some reason seeing her bare back made him stay. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck and shoulder. She dropped her towel and turned around and began to kiss him back. She ripped open his shirt. 'that was new' Naru thought she had never been that aggressive before. She took off his pants in what seemed like 0 seconds 'that was also new'. Naru and Mai got back into the tub and continued. Naru was in complete erotic bliss. He hadn't realized how much he missed intimacy in general. It wasn't hard to forget when your wife was an emotional roller coaster. He ran his hands down her body as she raised herself up and kissed his chest all the way up to his lips. _

_ That's when he froze. He felt it. He had been rubbing his hands around her body caressing her breasts. He had brought his hands down and around her protruding stomach. It he hadn't stopped till he felt it move. The baby had moved. Mai who had been kissing Naru's ear and neck hadn't realized he had completely frozen. He kept his hands there thinking that maybe her could ignore it. He tried to continue, but as he moved his hands to caress her body he felt the baby move again. This time Mai realized that Naru had stop and was just sitting there. She pulled away. _

_ "Naru? Is something wrong?" She asked him giving him a confused and annoyed look. She sat back on the edge of the tub. Naru was still sitting in the water opposite her. As she sat there and looked at him, it all finally sank in to him. Mai's body was different now. He hadn't fully seen the changes till now. He knew she was bigger, but he hadn't been able to touch her besides a few kissed and a hug. She had avoiding physical contact with him she was angry at him that they compromise she made him agree had backfired in his favor. Her breasts were larger, which he didn't mind at all, and so was her stomach. Mai's stomach where Naru had been forbidden to look at or go near since she had begun showing. Some stomach that he had just had been touching and felt their baby move. Their baby was there inside Mai as she seduced him, inside her as he did all the previous to her and she did many things to him. Had she not noticed? He we sure he would have felt it too. It was inside her. If he could feel it she certainly had to._

_ "The baby" he said Mai leaned forward and nodded._

_ "The baby? What about the baby?"_

_ "It moved. I felt it move." _

_ "Yes Naru the baby moves it's a living being, it moves" she said slowly_

_ "It doesn't bother you? It moved!" _

_ "Naru the baby moves all the time, I don't really notice it as much. Now can we please continue?"_

_ "The baby moved inside of you."_

_ "Yes! Ok yes the baby is inside of me and it moved. Now can we continue?" she was getting really annoyed._

_ "No we can't! How can you ask that. It's inside of you! How can you do that knowing that it he she is there?" _

_ "It's simple. I'm horny, now can we continue?" Naru jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. _

_ "We can't! how can you say that?"_

_ "It's not going to cause any harm to the baby. The books say it's fine and so did the doctor. So you can calm down now and get back in the tub." _

_ "I can't." he stammered._

_ "It's actually good for the baby because this make me very happy and when I'm happy the baby is happy." Mai explained Naru wasn't convinced. He took his clothes and left the bathroom. He returned fully clothed. He went to open the bathroom door, but Mai had locked it. He knocked. _

_ "Mai, can I come in?" he asked._

_ "Are you ready to perform?" she said. Naru heard her move around in the tub. "If not then the answer is no, you can not come in."_

_ "When do you think you will be done? It's late. We should go home and get some sleep."_

_ "I'm sleeping here tonight. I have to guard the place since the electricity is out and the security system won't work. Go ahead without me. You don't need me to just sleep." The last sentenced had a hint of bitterness._

_ "Mai, don't be stupid. You can't stay here. Where do you plan to sleep?" _

_ "I'm not stupid, you jerk! I'm just horny thank you very much and I have a bed here. I've slept here by myself before and you didn't mind."_

_ "Wait! What? When did you do that?" Naru was surprised. Damn it. He hated sleeping on the couch! She didn't answer him. She was refusing to talk to him. He grumbled and made his way to the bedroom. _

_ Sure enough there was a bed. A very nice bed too. It was a king size with an intricate iron frame. It had a canopy too. Naru looked the room that would be the master suite. It had been finished since he had last been there. There was furniture and a rug. It looked like it had been done professionally. He knew it wasn't though. There were candles in there too. Naru made a fire in the fireplace and turned on a battery lantern on the vanity. He searched through a draw and found a pair of old sweats of his. The were now cut off. Mai had stolen some of his old clothes. Mai came into the room. She was in her long silk robed that was tied making her bump show more. He held the remains of his sweats. _

_ "I needed something to work in and my work clothes didn't fit anymore so I used yours." Naru threw on a pair of old basketball shorts that Mai had also stolen. He crawled into bed. Mai took off her robe. She wore her usual pjs. Little short shorts and a baby doll tank. Naru noticed Mai do her usual stretches before bed. The top of the tank fit tightly. It showed off her swollen breast and deep cleavage. She paid him not attention. He watched as Mai's movements made the material stretch. The buttons at the top threatened to burst. She finished and got into bed. She stretched and her arced her back supporting herself with her elbows casuing the button finally burst along with Naru. He grabbed Mai and kissed her passionately. She flailed her arms in surprise as he glomped on top of her; but that past and she was happy to go along. She hadn't been trying to seduce him. She did what she always did before bed. The button had been the last straw. Mai had won and Naru had lost. _

Naru looked at his wife now. Things had improved after that night. He didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore for one.

"I learned something important about you that night." Mai said to him

"Really? What was that?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You have a weakness for breasts in tightly buttoned tops." She laughed. "I wasn't even trying to seduce you." Naru frowned, but then began to laugh too.

"I learned something that night too." Naru told her. "Never underestimate pregnant women. They have no scruples and will stop at nothing to get what they want." They leaned into kiss.

"Stupid" kiss "narcissistic" kiss "tea addict" kiss "jerk." Said in-between kisses.

"Sex fiend" he said and kissed her some more.

* * *

**I had to balance it out. I like to thank my guy friends who answered my questions about the male perspective on things such as sex and other things that me and a few other girls asked out of pure curiosity years ago. That wasn't exactly T rated, but I warned you. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please don't mind that it's Christmas. It just worked out that way. So I made it a happy holiday chapter. If it helps listen to some Christmas music while reading a few suggestions Demi Lovato's "Wonderful Christmas Time", Beach Boys "Little Saint Nick" and maybe the other songs I mention in the chapter.**

Chapter 21

It was Christmas Eve. Mai and Naru decided to have the SPR family spend the night so that they could spend Christmas day with them from the start. Everyone arrived that afternoon. Yasuhara had brought with him DVDs of home movies from the years they had all spent together.

"These ones are of us in the U.S." he told them as he put the disk in and pressed play. Mai appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a rather skimpy elf costume.

_ "Yasuhara, quit recording me in this outfit!" she yelled _

_ "Mai, it looks great. The homeless people are going to love you! Especially the men." Mai glared at the camera. Naru walked in the front door just then. He surveyed the scene before him. Mai in a rather seductive outfit and Yasuhara with a camera and dressed as Santa. _

_ "I'm not sure if I even want to ask, but I will. What do you two plan to do?"_

_ "It's for a class. We have been assigned the task of spreading Christmas cheer!" Yasuhara exclaimed. _

_ "Who picked out the costumes?" he asked_

_ "The committee and no neither one of us were on that committed. That's how we got these jobs in the first place. Don't worry Naru, Santa already knows what you want for Christmas and yes Mai will be able to keep the costume." Yasuhara gave a hearty HoHoHo._

_ "Well I'm going to bed. I don't want to witness this." Naru went upstairs._

_ "Scrooge!" Mai and Yasuhara yelled_

"Oh god I remember that day. We got there and they told us that we had to perform and that it wasn't for the homeless. It was actually a fundraiser and I had to do a couple costume changes that were worse than that one!" Mai exclaimed

_"I'm Mai Taniyama and we're here to raise money to give people a dream Christmas!' Mai now in a short red skirt and red tank on. She was holding an electric guitar. She began to play and started out with "Wonderful Christmas Time" and then moved on to "Walking in a Winter Wonderland." The crowd went nuts. The hollered and screamed. Maybe it was because of the outfit, maybe it was the music, maybe it was the Christmas spirit, but it was mostly likely the eggnog and other alcoholic beverages being served._

"Wow Mai, who knew you could rock like that!" Monk exclaimed "Why didn't you let me know. You could have joined my band!"

_Yasuhara appeared on the stage and everyone screamed "Santa." _

_ "Hi Santa!" said Mai showing enthusiasm. _

_ "HoHoHo Merry Christmas! I think it would be nice if we sang a few songs together."_

"They didn't plan that. It was my idea." Yasuhara bragged.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up I didn't know what you were going to do." Mai told him.

_ "I have a few requests." Santa said_

_ "Oh really?" replied Mai as she raised an eyebrow at him._

_ The music began to play and Mai and Yasuhara did several songs "We need a little Christmas" "Little Drummer Boy" and "Baby its Cold Outside." Later when they lit the Christmas tree Mai came out again, this time in a white dress, and sat at the piano. She began to sing "Christmas Time is Here" and "Silent Night"._

_ "Hey everyone join in." she told the crowd and they all began to sing Christmas carols. When they had finished doing that, Yasuhara as Santa came out on stage again. _

_ "Now its time for our grand prize! A passionate kiss from our Japanese Santa's helper Miss Mai Taniyama!" Mai who had been smiling did not like this. Her smile instantly disappeared as she turned to Yasuhara and pulled him slightly off stage. You could see she was yelling at him._

"Wait! So you auctioned off Mai?" asked Masako.

"I had nothing to do with it. I was just following orders." Yasuhara defended himself.

_"The highest bidders, will you please come on stage. You will have to answer questions about Japan and Japanese culture." Various good looking men appeared on the stage. "Let's begin." Yasuhara pulled out a card as Mai stood there trying to look thrilled, but was failing miserably. Just then a woman came out on stage and whispered in Yasuhara's ear. "It seems we have another bidder." Naru appeared on the stage. Mai's jaw dropped._

"Aww that's so cute Oliver!" Luella cried.

"So you do have Christmas spirit." Ayako teased "Or was it that you didn't want your Mai to be kissed by someone else?"

"So you won, right?" John asked

"Naru dominated the questions." Mai laughed

_ "Our winner is Mr. Shibuya!" Naru walked over to Mai and kissed her long and hard. The crowd went wild again. Yasuhara had to tap Naru on the shoulder to get his attention. "You get to go home with her, save it for later." The crowd laughed. "I have been informed of a second prize for one of the losers. A dinner with our Miss Taniyama and the audience gets to choose the recipient. Mai and Naru who had been smiling now gave Yasuhara a glare. "Please step forward when I call your name. The audience will then cheer for the one they like best." Yasuhara called the names and the audience screamed. The winner was a very handsome blond man. "So why don't you tell us about yourself."_

_ "Well I'm a doctor at a pediatric hospital. Every summer I go to Africa and perform life saving operations on children who need them." _

_ "Any pets?" Yasuhara asked_

_ "Oh yes, I have a farm where I adopt and take care of abandoned and abused animals. I love animals and children." _

_ "You sound like a perfect match for our Mai. Watch out Naru looks like you have competition." Yasuhara said. "Sir I've just been told that a woman is willing to donate 1 million dollars if you take your shirt off and do 50 push ups one handed." _

_ "If it's for charity." The man took off his shirt to expose the body of a Greek god. Mai looked on curiously while Naru increased his glare._

_"Now let's bring out this generous woman." It was Great Aunt Suzuka._

The room erupted in laughter. The look of Mai and Naru on the screen when Aunt Suzuka came out was priceless.

"So how was the date? Must not have gone too well considering you married Naru and are having his babies." Madoka teased.

"It actually was very nice, but I was already in love with a Narcissist. So that's why you see me like this today." Mai said "I think his name was Brandon."

Everyone went to bed around midnight they were exhausted. Mai and Naru had gone to bed earlier. Mai was entitled to being pregnant and all.

The SPR team awoke to the smell of frying bacon and eggs. They got dressed and headed to find Mai and Luella cooking with the help of Martin. Naru sat at the table and drank his tea while reading the paper. When they finished breakfast they went to the living room where presents were stacked everywhere.

"These weren't here when we went to bed." Monk said as he stared at the large pile of gift with his name. He looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"Well I guess Santa came last night while you were all asleep." Mai giggled.

Everyone opened their gifts and was delight by what they got. Mai didn't open her gifts she was too busy watching everyone else. She was happy to have her family with her and that they could spend holidays together like this. Naru watched Mai face light up when she saw how happy everyone was.

"Mai, you should open your gifts too." Masako told her. Mai sat down and did so. She thanked everyone and was about to help clean up when they informed her she wasn't done yet.

"We just want to let you know how happy and excited we are about the new additions. So we got you something special." Mai looked confused. Everyone disappeared and came back with more gifts. These ones where addressed to the babies. Mai opened them and was delighted by the little outfits and stuffed animals. Naru handed Mai a small box. It was addressed to her. She opened it up to find an antique locket.

"Open it" Naru told her. She did and had to put her hand to her face to try and prevent the tears. Inside was a picture of her and her parents. It was from her christening. "The other side it for when our children our born." He explained Mai kissed him.

It very special Christmas and everyone enjoyed themselves. They would always remember it. Next year would be even more special with the twins.

**This was hard. I had to listen to Christmas music to get into the mood. I'm just making this up as I go there is no real plan anymore (well actually I did have one, but it's hard to say if I will follow it) so next chapter may be short or long. I don't know. But I can tell you I will probably skip a few months. **


	22. Chapter 22 SWAMP THING

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. A bonus chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**This is slightly M rated **

Chapter 22 Swamp thing.

Naru was not happy. He was now a homeowner, but not to just any home. His new home was a monstrosity. Mai thought it was beautiful. Although this didn't surprise Naru, Mai had a tendency to do this to him. See something that most people would run screaming away from and instantly have to involve herself.

_She had surprised them all telling them she had a secret. Of course everyone went along with her demands; they wanted to know what it was. She had them blindfolded and placed them inside the SPR van. She only allowed Lin to see because Naru had insisted he (Lin) drive. Naru couldn't forget how Mai had backed into a pole. She decided to buy new office furniture to surprise him and took the van. Naru did not let her drive the van if he could help it. They had arrived at their destination. They could hear Lin gasp and then his fits of laughter. Mai and Lin helped them out. Mai positioned everyone and told them to take off the blindfolds when she got to 3. _

_ "Ok one, two, three!" she squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. Everyone stared in horror at the house before them. It was a huge Victorian mansion, only problem was it was a run down mess. _

_ "Ta da! What do you think?" she asked happily_

_ "Is this another case?" Yasuhara asked slowly. Lin kept laughing._

_ "No! It's not another case." Mai said. Just then it dawned on Naru why they were there. Lin had figured it out the moment he saw it. That's why he was laughing._

_ "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't" Naru asked as he stared in disbelief at the mess before him._

_ "Wait I'm confused… Oooohhhhhhh…. Hahahahahah" Yasuhara began to laugh. _

_ "Oh my god, Mai!" Monk laughed too. Everyone figured it out._

_ "Congratulations, Naru." Ayako teased "Your very own haunted house!"_

_ "Well actually it's not haunted. I don't sense any spirits." Masako corrected she hid her face with her sleeve as she shook with laughter._

_ "So you bought this, Mai?" John asked_

_ "Yup. It's beautiful isn't it? One of a kind. Would you like to go in? I have the keys here." Mai asked them. They stopped laughing and looked at the house again. It looked like the house in the movies where the group would enter before being picked off by vengeful spirits or mass murders. Considering their line of work and the things that they had experienced they'd much rather not take that chance._

_ "Come on, it will be fun!" Mai skipped to the porch and up the stairs. Everyone reluctantly followed. As John put his foot on the first step it broke. This was sign of what to come. They managed to get on the porch, the house looked worse close up. There was a notice on the door. _

_ "What's that?" Madoka asked pointing to it. Naru leaned into read it. Mai saw this and quickly snatch it away. _

_ "Nothing important. Just a friendly letter." She crumpled it up in her hand._

_ "Mai! This house it condemned! That's what that was a notice for." Naru yelled._

_ "Not anymore. I saved it!" Mai said defiantly. She put her key in the lock and went to open the door, except it wouldn't budge. "Just a little stuck" she laughed nervously. She pushed her body against it, but it wouldn't budge. Monk came over and pushed. The door opened, but not the way it was supposed to. The door had completely come off its hinges and was now lying on the floor along with Monk._

_ "I'll fix that first." Mai said. They walked around the kitchen. Ayako went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Green sludge came out. "I'll call a plummer." Mai said. John went to open a cupboard door which fell to the floor. "I can fix that too. No problem."._

_That was how the whole tour went, rotting floors, crumbling plaster, leaking pipes, and the scurrying of little creature. Ayako and Masako screams. Masako assured them there were no ghosts. _

So Naru had a good reason not to be happy. He was now under the sink in the kitchen. He was trying to get the water to drain. Mai was testing the water in the house. She insisted that it would be fun to do some of the work themselves. The water upstairs was clear and clean, but the water downstairs was a brown and green sludge. Naru hit one of the pipes and it fell off. The sinks contents spilled on top of Naru.

**Mai**

She was had been thanking the woman who had dropped off "the welcome to the neighbor hood gift basket" It had all kind of goodies including lavender bubble bath and lavender scented candles. Mai thought it would make the house smell less musty if she filled the tub up and lit the candles. It did improve things. The bathroom looked more inviting and like it belonged to a home instead of a "dilapidated monstrosity of a house" as Naru called it. She turned on the water and poured in the bubble bath. She played with the bubbles and hummed as she waited for the tub to fill. Just then she heard Naru yelling and rushed to kitchen.

"What's wron—" She stopped as she saw Naru emerge. She began to laugh. This annoyed him a great deal. "I'm sorry, but you look like a swamp creature from one of those movies." She continued to laugh. Naru looked at himself. She was right.

"Well since I'm the swamp thing then I guess there's only one thing to do…" he smiled evilly. Mai looked up and shrieked as Naru grabbed her and smeared the goo on her. They were about to kiss, when there was a splash from upstairs.

"Damn it! I forgot about the tub!" She and Naru rushed upstairs. Like in most romantic comedies, they rushed in and slipped on the soapy water that covered the floor. Mai slid across the room and fell into the tub with a large splash. Naru fell to the floor, but managed to reach the tub and turn off the facet. He stood up and laughed at his wife who was in the tub pouting. She glared at him.

"Would you like some help?" Naru asked. She nodded and he bent over and stretched out his hands. Mai took the opportunity to pull him in with her. She laughed at him. **(Now its M rated sort of I don't think it's really, but better safe then sorry)**

"Well we both could use a bath right now and I do enjoy our baths together…" Naru said

"Is that so?" she pulled off her shirt and kissed him. He unhooked her bra and then took off his own clothes. She pressed her body to his and kissed him. He could fit his hands around her thin waist as he caressed her softly. Mai and Naru forgot something very important. Birth control. They had decided that they would wait a few years (maybe 3) before starting their family. Mai had switched pills so Naru had been wearing condoms. Naru did not have a condom though. Neither one noticed and continued. Naru kissed down her front and then back up. **Sometime later… **When they had finished, they lay next to each other in the tub.

"Do you like the house now?" Mai asked

"I certainly have more of an appreciation for it." He smiled and kissed her.

**Some weeks later**

Mai felt sick. First it was only mild, but then it gradually worsened. She was more angry and irritated and she didn't know why. She blew up at everyone. No one was safe. It didn't dawn on her till she knocked over Masako's purse and spilled its contents. She hurried and went picked everything up, but then stopped dead. She was holding in her hand a tampon. It finally clicked. She was late. She was never late. She stood up slowly and looked at the tampon. Masako looked at her too. She looked from Mai's face to the tampon in her hand. Masako's jaw dropped. Ayako noticed the two and made the connection. The men were all clueless. They didn't pay attention until Ayako opened her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Ayako exclaimed. Mai snapped out of her daze and realized that everyone was staring at her. The women with shocked expressions, the men with looks of confusion, and Yasuhara who grinned.

"Bom chicka wa wa." He said. Mai glared at him. She then grabbed her purse and ran to the drugstore.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost." Monk said.

"Mai's got a bun in the oven and Naru put it there." Yasuhara joked. Naru dropped his book. He turned a very pale color and sank to his chair. Lin stood up.

"Naru, keep it together." He told Naru who was now sitting very still.

"I think you should go after her. This is a big moment for both of you." Madoka said to him. Naru seemed to come back to reality. He went after Mai. They met up at the drugstore as Mai approached the counter with a basket full of pregnancy tests, a jug of orange juice, ginger ale and saltine crackers.

"Mai" he said breathlessly. He had run the whole way.

"Naru?" she was surprised to see him. She paid and they walked back to the apartment.

After drinking the entire jug of orange juice and peeing on about 25 little sticks and a trip to the doctor's Mai and Naru were officially now parents to be.

"Well I was right." She told him as they left the doctor's office "I said it would happen when it was meant to without us pushing it." He laughed and put his arm around as they walked back home.

**You now know what swamp thing means. I had to make Yasuhara say that, it was too good to pass up. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I'm tryign now to jump around. trying to prevent myself from getting confused. I'm starting summer courses so i'm won't be writing for a bit, but on the bright side for those who really enjoy this story, i don't know how many probably not many, I actually finished this arc. Possibly the actual end, but there will be squeals. So i'll just upload the remaining chapters when i finish rereading and editing them.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Mai lay on her bed. She had been taking a nap. She did that more often now. She was 7 months now and could definitely feel it. As much she loved her unborn children, she hated being pregnant. Everything hurt. Her back and her feet, but on the bright side she had only gained weight around her midsection. Most women got bloated all over. She wanted to go for a jog, but just couldn't do it anymore. Her front was too heavy. She made Naru go walking with her every night. He had to help her along sometimes. She managed to get out of the bed. Her baby shower was today. They told her to take a nap while they took care of everything. Naru walked into the room.

"It's time for us to head over." He informed her.

"I will just as soon as I get my shoes on, but that might take awhile." She said getting somewhat irritated as she tried to reach for her shoes. Naru chuckled at her and picked up her shoes. He gently slipped them on her tiny abused feet. He helped her up and then down the stairs to the car. She had been working at the office, but not on cases. Naru had banned her. Everything had been going smoothly. No complications, everything was right on schedule. She was on target with her weight and development. The activity of her twins increased as well. She remembered how Naru had felt them for the first time. She would certainly not forget it. After that night Mai and Naru's relationship had improved. She quit making him sleep on the couch. She had to say that the sex was amazing, but that didn't last. As Mai got bigger, Naru was more uncomfortable with the thought on his children being there and he was afraid of Mai getting hurt. Mai was actually understanding, she was tried more and just wanted to sleep. She saved her energy for getting through the day.

As for the answers she had been searching for? Those had been placed on hold. The dreams continued, but Mai hid them from Naru. She didn't want him to worry. It was same dream as before over and over again. Molly and Great Aunt Reika would be coming to the shower. Satoshi and Sheena would be there too. The snobby family members would be there too. Aunt Reika told her that they would do a spell, but not the one that Luella had pointed out. She also wanted Mai and Naru to draw the symbols they had seen. They would stay for two weeks which gave them time to prepare.

The shower was nice Naru and Mai received many lovely gifts. She had Luella and Martin had bought them the **Silver Cross Balmoral Pram** (just google images it and any other gift that i mention by name). Satoshi and Sheena bought them** the Summit 360 Double Jogging Stroller**. It seems lots of people had the same idea because the SPR team bought them** Peg Perego Duette SW Stroller**. There was another jogging stroller, but it had no name it came with many other expensive items too. It was the **Phil & Teds VIBE**. Many of her wealthy relatives and business associates had bought them designer baby clothes and designer diaper bags. Mai loved looking at the little clothes. She couldn't wait to dress them up.

Mai's patience was wearing thin. She really didn't like all the attention. She was sick of people touching her and talking to her stomach. They had to play games, obnoxious games as they always were when it came to baby showers. It being a coed shower meant all the guys had to come too. They looked very bored and uncomfortable. Mai's favorite part was the food. Since she had become pregnant, nothing was spicy or hot enough for her. She put hot sauce on everything except desserts. The cake was very cute. It was tiered alternating green and yellow with polka dots. Madoka cut Mai a piece first, a very big piece which made Mai a very happy woman.

Mai sat in her chair and ate her large piece of cake. A woman came up to her and handed her an envelope and ran off. Mai called after her, but she was already gone. The envelope had a wax seal. Upon closer examination she discovered it was a family crest, a phoenix spreading its wings behind a shield surrounded by flames. It was like what Naru had seen except it didn't have a sword.

* * *

Later that night she explained what had happened and showed them the envelope. She didn't open it earlier because she didn't want to break the seal until they had seen it. Mai ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. The stationary also had the crest on it. The letter was short. She read it out loud for everyone.

_Dear Mai,_

_I would like to introduce myself. I am your uncle, your father's brother and the head of the Taniyama clan. I know about your life and the events that occurred last year at the Castle. I also know about your pregnancy._

_Listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. There are certain circumstances regarding your mother's death. They relate to what is going on now and events that will happen in the future. I can't tell you them here. It must be in person. I would like for you and your family and friends to join me a week from today. It is important that you come prepared. There is much that needs to be discussed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Raiden_

"What a loving Uncle, signed sincerely." Ayako commented.

"So it that the same symbol you saw in your dream." Martin asked his son.

"Not exactly, the one from my dream had a sword. Also the crest was half sliver and dark purple almost black. The other half was dark blue and gold. I wonder what this one looks like in color…"

"I think I have an answer for the crest that you saw." Sheena spoke up. "Mai, I need that old family bible that is a smaller version of the one at the Castle." Mai went off and retrieved it. Sheena took the bible and opened to one of the first pages. There was the Suzushima crest. It was a shield with large dark wings. The shield was a dark shade of purple with silver. On the very center in front of the shield was a giant gothic looking sword. "I would appear that the crest that you saw was a combination of the two. Mai is the product of the two clans the shield could represent her and her children."

"Why didn't we ever see that book before?" Yasuhara asked. He would have seen it when he had been doing research.

"The original is in the Castle. It was in the secret library and I had them hide it till we left to save it from you. After what you did to my library you're lucky I didn't ban you from my house. As for this one, I didn't get till after we came back from our honeymoon. By then I already had a copy of the family tree and didn't want to give it any unnecessary wear and tear so I didn't open it." Mai explained.

"Would you like me to do some research on your uncle?" Sheena asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, but make Yasu do it. You're already so busy. You and Satoshi should take a vacation. You can use the Castle if you want or any other estate." Mai added.

"Mai you getting off the subject." Naru corrected her. It must be a pregnancy thing. She got distracted and off topic more.

"Oh sorry. I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to bed now." Naru helped Mai up to their bedroom.

* * *

**Later that evening**

"I've never thought much about my dad's family. It just never came up. Even after I they told me about the sun and moon thing I still never paid attention to them." Mai said as she lay in bed.

"They were never a part of your life. You only know about your mother's family because they found you." said Naru.

"Maybe your right. It will be interesting though. I thought the mystery regarding my family was done, but I guess its not."

* * *

**As for all the baby stuff I was looking at this website and i have to say people are nuts. but the clothes are sooo cute. I don't want babies, but i like my friends and family to have them so i can play with them and dress them up and then give them back when they spit up poop or cry. i can deal with spit up and crying i don't do diapers. Here's the website i had to put spaces so that it would work.**

** www . bellyitchblog. com /2009/09/2009 -most -expensive-strollers. html**

** www . bellyitchblog. com /2009/09/2009 -bellyitch -most-expensive-baby. html**

** www . bellyitchblog. com /2009/08/best -baby -crib-pali- crib. html**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I'm not sure how if this is confusing or not. I would like to say that the series X influenced part of this chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

They took two limos. That way everyone fit better. Mai didn't really like riding in the limo knowing that it was hers. She couldn't get use to that. Yasuhara had pulled a lot of research on the Taniyama clan. They were no where near as secretive as the Suzushima's.

* * *

_"This was fairly easy compared to trying to researching the Castle history." Yasuhara explained. "The family is what you call noble. They have a strong Samurai sense of honor. It was said that the founder of the clan was a fierce warrior, legend had that he could not die and that he would arise from his ashes. So they called him the Phoenix Warrior, a child of the Sun. He went to China and married a legendary woman warrior. Those are just stories though. He did actually marry a Chinese woman and was a war hero. So for generations the have been involved in the military. What is funny though it that they took part in the attacks on China and did not object to the brutal treatment of its citizens, even though their ancestor was of Chinese descent. They have never been as rich as the Suzushima's, not many people are, but they are quite wealthy. They have invested in the medical field, with their company called the Phoenix Group. Another funny thing when you think of it, a family that prides itself on its bloody history and is investing in saving lives. Family members train at military school and the family dojo and take part in the military for a period of time before taking a position with the company. It says here that your father was the younger son. He actually didn't go to military school, but his older brother did. Your father became a doctor. He married your mother and broke away from the family. Your uncle never married and lives alone. He built a new mansion near by. The family's ancestral home is in a very remote rural location. It includes a dojo.

* * *

_

Mai was a little angry. Her uncle had been here all this time and now was choosing to contact her. She wanted answers. The car stopped at a gate. The gates opened and they proceeded forward. Mai got a look at the large modern looking mansion. They got out of the limos. The family's crest was everywhere. It had been on the gates to the mansion, it was above the main doors and it was on the doors as well. They entered the main hall, a large room with a glass ceiling. There looked to be about four floors. Mai felt dizzy looking straight up. It was too modern for Mai's taste. They were led to a large open dinning room with lots of windows. Raiden stood looking out the widow. He turned and faced his guest.

"Welcome. You already know who I am and I know who all of you are so lets skip to business." He said rather abruptly. He motioned for them to take seats. He walked over to a chair and sat across from Mai. (this is a dinning room just to let you know. I forgot to say that) The staff came in and served lunch. Mai declined. She was not hungry.

"No thank you, I would rather get his done and go back to my own home for lunch. Please hurry." This man had made no effort to contact her till now why should she be nice.

"You certainly are stubborn. Just like your mother." He didn't say it in a nice or friendly way. More like an insult. "I contacted you because a certain business associate of mine was gathering information on you. I learned of it only recently. He is what you call a collector of many talents. You are a rare one. He is very spiritual and scientific. He discovered your existence after a news article covered the death of Suzuka Suzushima and the new heiress of the Suzushima Empire. Your name was still Taniyama and he recognized your father's name. He then employed you on certain haunted locations he acquired. He liked you a lot."

"So you will not reveal this man's identity?" Sheena asked

"I don't see why I should." Raiden replied.

"So your reason for dragging us here was to do what exactly?" Yasuhara asked.

"I still am loyal to blood. I'm simply warning you." He answered.

"Then I don't see how helpful that is without a name." Luella said "You didn't contact Mai once and now you call us here to warn us? That is sooo honorable of you." She finished. She seemed to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I would like to leave now." Mai said getting up. "You and I may be related, but I think our difference in principles is too much. You are intent to protect your profits and therefore won't say anything more about this man. This could have easily been done with a note. It was nice finding out about your existence." She was about to walk away.

"Please stop. I would like it if you stayed." He said to her. His voice was funny now. He had sounded a little anxious.

"I see. Why did you make us come here? You just wanted to see Mai and needed an excuse to do so." Yasuhara accused him. Raiden got up and looked out the window.

"I wasn't lying. What I said about that man is true. He is an important contributor to the medical field. That incident that happened months ago, the intruder, was his doing." He turned away from the window and looked at Mai. "You have to understand. I was the oldest. I did what I was told to do. Sosuke didn't, he misbehaved as a child and was stubborn as hell, but was still very kind and gentle."

"Sounds like Mai" said Ayako.

"He never followed orders. He went to private school instead of a military institute as tradition. That's where he got close to her; I wouldn't be surprised if he picked that school on purpose because she went there. He became a doctor and then he told us that he was aware of his destiny and had picked Suzuka to be the woman that he died for. I only saw him a few times after that. First was the day you were born. I ran into him as he was bringing your mother in.

* * *

_They had seen him briefly. Suzuka waved and he nodded. I sat out there in the waiting room. He came out and told him he was now a proud father. _

_"I'm a father to a beautiful baby girl." he said beaming. "We decided to name her Mai. Suzuka said it's a tradition in the Suzushima family to name daughters after strong women. That's why there are so many with the same names." He laughed "She thought it be nice if the name came from our clan. Mai was strong enough to marry to Phoenix Warrior." _

_ "I'm happy for you. I just blew off an important meeting. I'll have to explain that one to dad." Raiden laughed._

_ "Would you like to see her?" he asked_

_ "See who?"_

_ "Mai and Suzuka. Come on." He grabbed Raiden and pulled him down the hall to the nursery. Sosuke pointed to a pink bundle. _

_ "That's my girl. You're an uncle!" Sosuke clapped him on the back. He got the attention of one of the nurse. The nurse came out with Mai. Sosuke and Raiden followed her to Suzuka's room. The nurse handed her the baby and left. _

_ "It's so good to see you, Raiden." She smiled. "Would you like to hold Mai?" She handed the baby to Sosuke who walked over to Raiden. Sosuke gently handed her to a terrified looking Raiden. "See she knows who you are already."_

_ "You're a natural! Calm down you won't break her. She's a Taniyama and a Suzushima she's going to be a fighter. Give her husband hell." He chuckled. Raiden rocked the baby in his arms. He smiled. She was very beautiful. Holding her made him feel warm. She was like a source of light. He reluctantly handed her back to her father. _

_ Raiden said his goodbyes and went to back to his lonely life.

* * *

_

"We tried to keep in contact through letters, but I didn't see him really. I was busy with the company. I received an invitation for your christening. They asked me to be your godfather. I accepted. Your godmother was your Aunt Suzuka. The last time I saw him alive was at your 1st birthday. A year later your mother called me and told me there had been an accident and he was dead." He began to pace. "She wouldn't go into detail about what had happened. I knew there was something more. It was foretold that he would died for the woman that he loved. He said he always hoped she was beautiful. Suzuka said she was fine and that she didn't need any assistance. My father died soon after and I became head of the company. I heard about her death and kept tabs on you." He finished.

"I'm not angry with you if that's what you're afraid of." Mai sat back down. "If you wanted to have contact you could have. I wouldn't have pushed you away. Family is important to me." Mai finished.

"What about this prophecy? Sosuke knew he was going to die?" asked Masako. Raiden also say back down.

"Where we grew up, the family estate, we trained at the dojo. Our family being spiritual there were monks and such as well. They said that he would die for the woman that he loves." Raiden laughed softly now. "He gave them all hell. When he was told that his response was 'I hope that she's beautiful then.' We were young. He was 13 when he met your mother." Raiden smiled as he remembered that day.

* * *

_It had been a social event. Many large corporations had been invited. Sosuke was bored. Raiden had been told by his parents to keep him out of trouble. Raiden was 16. He was the oldest, but had a tendency to get sucked into Sosuke's messes. Sosuke and Raiden walked around the room._

_ Sosuke suddenly stopped and stared into the distance. Raiden looked to see what had captured his brother's attention. There stood a petite girl. She had long wavy brown hair and cinnamon eyes. Raiden chuckled at his brother. It seems he was in love._

_ Sosuke took off after the girl who had gone outside. Raiden ran after his brother. They ran through the hedge maze. Raiden had lost sight of Sosuke and climbed the near by tree. That's when he saw him._

_ "Hey!" he called after the girl. She stopped and turned towards him now._

_ "Can I help?" she asked. She couldn't be more than 11 years old._

_ "You. I choose you." He said to her. She looked at him confused. She began to scowl. _

_ "Choose me for what? I'm my own person you know! I don't need a guy to choose what to do with me! Women united!" she stuck her fist in the air and ran off. Sosuke followed. The girl didn't get very far, Sosuke had her arm. Not a smart move. The girl slapped him in the face and stomped on his foot. _

_ "Suzuka!" an older girl appeared. "What are you do?"_

_ "Sakura! This boy is a stalker!" she cried out. _

_ "No I'm not! Why would you say that?" he was angry. The older girl named Sakura looked at the two glaring at each other and smiled. _

_ "What is you name?" she asked politely._

_ "Sosuke Taniyama." He replied_

_ "A child of the Sun. Descendant of the Phoenix Warrior, it is a pleasure to meet you. Isn't it, Suzuka?" The younger girl named Suzuka turned her body away and crossed her arms._

_ "I don't speak to stalkers." She certainly had an attitude. "He said he chose me! No one can choose me, but me!" Sakura looked at Sosuke with a raised eyebrow. _

_ "I did say that." He told her "It's my destiny to die for the woman that I love. So I chose her. I think you're beautiful." When he had mentioned the prophecy, Suzuka had turned around to stare wide eyed at him. She had quickly regained her composure and turned away again._

_ "Well I'm sorry you will have to find someone else. It won't work. I'm a daughter of the moon. We are different." Suzuka ran off. Sakura went after her. Sosuke turned and went back. Raiden now listened in on Suzuka and Sakura's conversations. _

_ "Do you think he will really die for the woman that he loves?" she asked her sister._

_ "Well if it was foretold of him, it has a strong possibility of happening." Sakura replied. "He was cute. He's going to grow up to be a handsome man. Don't you think so?" _

_ "I guess…" she grumbled. They were joined by their mother. _

_ "Girls, where have you been?" she smiled at them _

_ "Oh Suzuka just hit a major milestone, her first declaration of love." Sakura replied. _

_ "Oh is that so? Do you like him?" the mother teased. Suzuka didn't seem to like this. She just pouted. _

_ "It wouldn't work." She mumbled. The mother and sister exchanged looks. _

_ "Oh so I haven't met my future son in law? That's too bad. What's wrong with him?" the mother teased._

_ "He's a child of the Sun!" Suzuka wailed and turned and ran off. The mother turned to the oldest daughter for answers._

_ "It's actually very romantic." She explained. "It was foretold that he would die for the woman that he loves and he told her he picked her." She laughed "He even told her he thought she was beautiful. It's was so adorable. But there's a big problem."_

_ "He's a child of the Sun." the mother finished_

_ "Not just any child of the Sun, a descendant of the Phoenix Warrior." Sakura said._

_ "So he is a Taniyama. That is interesting. I wonder what will happen between them.." she mused._

_ "What do you mean? Do you think they will fall in love?" Sakura asked._

_ "It's hard to say what will happen, but it certainly will be interesting. Nothing can stop love; it's the strongest and most unpredictable magic of all." The two walked off.

* * *

_

**So that past about the prophecy came from a show that I series i saw called X, but I thought it would be cool in the story. I hope you liked it please review. This last flash back is my favorite. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please review.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Raiden was a handsome man he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a hint of red. He had a scar above his eyebrow. He had explained to them that he had not formed a bond with Mai because he was afraid. He knew nothing about children and the life he lived would be not suitable for a growing girl. His life was business. It was sad. Everyone felt bad for him. He had been very fond of his younger brother and had been attached to his niece, but he couldn't bring himself to form a bond. He was a little like how Naru was and sort of still is. If you don't know him and understand his nature then you would peg him as a cold hart person. Once he found out about his associate's interest in Mai he had decided he had to contact her. It was him who sent the mysterious baby shower gifts. He had sent her anonymous gifts over the years, including her engagement and wedding. They were his way of showing that he cared.

Naru understood the pain of loosing you closest friend, your brother. He did not want to let people into his life, but that didn't stop them. He was now a happily married man and soon to be father. He had a good friends and a loving family. It was all because of Mai.

"I want to make something clear." Mai said to Raiden. "I don't intend to let you keep yourself all closed off. If you want to have contact with me, you must be prepared to commit to a big loving family life. You can't just send gifts and letters expect me not to be angry. You have to show up in person for family events and friendly visits. Those are my conditions." Mai finished and looked straight at a quiet Raiden.

"I'll agree to your conditions." He smiled. It was his true smile. It reminded them a little of Mai.

"I think that maybe I should share with you some of the things that have been going on." Mai said and she explained everything from the castle to the dreams and now. He nodded and listened to every single word.

"Do you think you could draw the symbol that you saw on the doctors' masks? I might be able to identify it for you." He had a maid fetch a pencil and paper for Mai. Mai began to draw. It was a strange symbol. Aunt Reika and Molly had never seen it. They said it looked like it could be something pertaining to the children of the Sun.

She finished and passed the paper to Raiden. He looked at it carefully. It was a pentagram that was placed over a Sun with long squiggly rays **(note: pentagrams are not evil, they are used for a variety of things, the inverted pentagram is usually associated with satanic worship. The symbol that I just described I made up idk if it actually exists) **

'This is the symbol that use to represent the children of the Sun. It's an old symbol, not very common." He explained "It began as the symbol for the Sun Warriors. The Phoenix Warrior was a fire master. There were others fire masters and they banded under him. They were called the Sun Warriors." He looked around at the confused faces as he said fire masters. So he explained "They aren't what you would think of as fire benders people who shot flames. That is a misconception. They drew their power from fire and the sun's rays. They also performed magic, like with pagans. Children of the Moon are similar. The story about him rising from the flames is most likely false and he played it up for his own benefit."

"So this symbol has no present day context?" Naru asked "You said it was old and uncommon."

"It is. Most of who were descendants of the Sun Warriors created their own family crests. We associate ourselves with just a picture of the Sun. This symbol hasn't been used since the Phoenix Warrior died. Even if you researched the history of the Sun Warriors you wouldn't find this symbol. Only few of us know this symbol. It's in the tomb of the Phoenix Warrior." He explained.

"So why would Mai see that symbol on the doctors?" Monk asked.

"The threat is from someone who is a Sun Warrior? Is that doctor that a descendant?" Naru asked Raiden.

"No he is not. He is not even a child of the Sun. He is just someone who likes the occult. I don't see him as a threat anymore he is no longer in the country he was a foreigner." said Raiden.

"So you will still not give us his name?" Mai asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can not." Raiden frowned. "I will take care of him. Don't worry about him anymore."

* * *

**A month later**

Raiden had told them to not worry about the doctor. Mai's pregnancy was progressing normally. They had finished the nursery. It was very beautiful. The floors were hard wood with a large area rug. It had jungle animals around the border. Tiny tigers, lions, and panthers pounced around. Monkey swung from trees and elephants raised their trunks. Exotics birds either perched in trees or in flight. The walls had white wainscoting and colored stripes in shades of greens and yellows and cream. The cribs were placed side by side against one wall. The space in between them, they had placed a table with a little lamp. In one corner, there stood an old rocking chair. The changing table was across the room. They were lucky the room was so large because they had so many things. They were lucky that they had made the closet large to fit all the clothes and other items. Mai looked at the room. In just a short time she and Naru would have their twins. She insisted that she still be allowed to go to the office rather than be stuck at home where she felt like a blimp, but the office was closed today because the team had a case.

"Hmmm. I think we should go get some lunch. Mommy is hungry." Mai turned and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was home alone right now. Naru and the other were on a case. She didn't like being left behind, but she couldn't have Naru quit taking cases just because she was pregnant. There were people who need his help.

She began to slice the tomatoes. She stopped and looked down. There was blood on the knife. She looked around at the counter. The blood seemed to be spreading, but she didn't know where it was coming from. 'I'm imagining this just like all the other times' she frantically thought to herself. She tried to continue what she had been doing. She hurried around the room and took out the cheese and hot sauce from the fridge. Her hand slipped on the handle from the blood. She set them on the table. She slipped and fell to the floor. She looked at her hands and her front. They were soaked in blood. That was when she realized where the blood was coming from. She had cut her own wrist. She stared in horror at what she had done to herself. She screamed and began to panic.

She hurried to get up and slipped and fell again. The room grew darker and darker. She felt the coldness setting in. He was walking towards her.

"No! Not yet I won't die yet!" she screamed. Death smiled as he kneeled beside her.

"Are you sure about that?" he laughed and held her face to kiss her. If he kissed her it was all over and she wouldn't be going back.

"Mai! Stay with me! I've called an ambulance. You going to be fine." Raiden said to her. She was back in her kitchen. Raiden had come to visit and heard her screams. When he came to the kitchen he saw the blood smeared everywhere and Mai on the floor. She struggled to sit up.

"What's going on?" she asked looking confused. Her uncle helped her to a chair. He had wrapped a handkerchief around her wrist forming a tourniquet. Mai was dizzy. She heard the ambulance in the background. Before she knew it she was in the ER.

The doctors has stitched her up and checked to make sure the twins were fine. They told her she was lucky that her fall hadn't sent her into labor. Naru ran in just then.

"Mai, thank god." He said breathlessly he embraced her carefully. "what happened?"

"I'm not even sure. I thought I was hallucinating." Mai said.

She was discharged and they returned home. Mai was supposed to take it easy now. The rest of the SPR team had been in the waiting room. They all followed them home. Naru helped Mai upstairs to rest. When he came back down he saw that everyone was looking in the kitchen. He walked in and saw it. The Mai's blood smeared was everywhere. He felt a little sick at the sight of her bloody hand prints.

"I think we should clean this up before Mai sees it." John spoke up. Everyone took a sponge and went to work.

"I have decided to take some time off. Mai is getting closer to her due date and I don't want to be too far away in case anything happens. I'm leaving Madoka and Lin in charge." They all agreed with his decision.

* * *

**OK that is the end of chapter 25. Is Mai going crazy and trying to kill herself? No I just wanted to spice it up a bit. She really did it on accident. Even though I don't know if you can accidently slit your wrist while cutting tomatoes. Fingers yes, but its more interesting this way. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is interesting. I don't know why imagined it this way, just to make it different. I thought it would be funny, but I don't know if anyone else gets my sense of humor, but me. So I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**May 28****th**

Mai was late once again. In most cases, twins came early, but not for Mai. She was now two weeks past her due date. They had decided not to induce labor because there was no reason to be concerned. Mai wanted to just get it over with. She felt so uncomfortable. Her babies moved a lot now. They kept her up at night.

* * *

**Flashback **

_The doctors had given them a list of ways to induce labor. None had worked. There was one last one that they had not tried. Naru was against it._

"_Naru, do you love me?" Mai asked. _

"_Yes Mai, I love you very much." Naru knew where this conversation was headed. _

"_Then please end this misery." She had been doing this for two days. They were in their room. Mai had put on a lacey slip in the hopes of trying to seduce Naru. He decided not to ask her where she got the maternity version. She probably had planned it for incase this happened._

"_Mai, I'm sure you will go into labor any day now."_

"_You said that last week. I'm going to be stuck like this forever. I'll be 90 and stuck like this." Mai cried out. She tried to sit up, but failed. She screamed in frustration. Naru had to pull her up. Mai picked up her book began to read. Naru was feeling guilty. He convinced himself that this would be helping Mai. He sat on the bed by her feet. She ignored him. I guess she had given up. He decided to be exciting. He got on his knees and sat in front of Mai. She still paid no attention. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She flopped down on her back and looked him in surprise. _

"_Naru?" He threw the book across the room and got on top of her. Unfortunately they did not have the overall effect that they had hoped for.

* * *

_

**Back to the present**

So now all they could do was wait. Mai insisted that they do something fun, the whole team. So Mai pick an indoor amusement park. She could only go on so many rides, but she was just happy to be out of the house. Luella and Martin had come for the birth. No one had anticipated that Mai would be this late. They decided to go to the fun house. They were walking through when there was a power shortage. The doors to the room closed and they were in locked. They were stuck. An announcement came on saying that a computer malfunction had locked down the fun house and they would work as fast as possible to get everyone out. Madoka was not with the group she was lucky enough to have to leave for a phone call.

"At least the team is together what could go wrong?" Monk said.

"Huh!" Mai gasped. "I think I'm going into labor."

"Good work. Mai's in labor now." Ayako yelled at Monk

"How is that my fault?" he yelled back. Mai moaned again as she had a contraction. Naru and Lin had gently set her down. She was leaning against the wall.

"Now! You two couldn't come last week or even yesterday. I'm not ready now!" Mai exclaimed. "I'm going to give birth next to the creepy clown." They were stuck in the clown room. **(I don't like clowns they have always creeped me out)**

"Labor can take up to 30 hours for first time mothers **(For those reasons I've decided if I ever want children adoption is the way to go**) I'm sure we'll be out of here soon and on our way to the hospital in no time." Luella tried to be positive.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Mai was having stronger contractions. Everyone was trying hard not to panic. That wasn't working out well. Ayako and Monk fought. This caused everyone else to start fighting too. The only calm one was John as he tried to keep the peace.

"uuuuuuhhhhhhhhggggg" Mai yelled as they began to bicker again. "I'm in labor and you two have to start fighting about stupid stuff. I'm tired of this!" this got them to stop. "ooww" Mai gasped again as she had another contraction.

"Mai, remember to breath." Yasuhara said as he started to pretend to breathe with her. She laughed at him.

"Yasuhara, I don't think you should do that or else you could pass-" Yasuhara collapsed on the floor "out" Mai finished.

"I don't think I should do that anymore" Yasuhara said as they hoisted him off the floor. Mai laughed again, but then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Is the baby coming out?"

"Is it another contraction?" everyone started to ask her what was wrong.

"Umm. My water just broke. I feel really gross now." She made a grimace.

"That means that they contractions will be getting stronger now." Naru said as he held Mai's hand.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

They were still stuck and Mai was still in labor. Naru was starting to lose his cool. His wife was in labor and they were trapped. What if she gave birth before they got out? Who would deliver the baby? They had no supplies and no one knew how to deliver a baby. Naru had a PhD, but he wasn't an MD! To make things worse he was beginning to lose his concentration. Everyone kept bickering. The air conditioning had quit working and it was getting very hot in there. Mai was in pain and he couldn't do anything. He would blow off the doors with his PK except that could kill him and Mai and his children would be left in the hands of these morons.

"Ok babies, do mommy a favor and stay in till I say so. I know I was telling you to come out yesterday, but now is not a good time." Mai said as she held her stomach. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was wet and she was sweaty all over. She was beginning to look pale and was getting exhausted. The rising temperature wasn't helping either.

"What are you looking at?" Masako glared at Yasuhara.

"What makes you think I'm looking at you, stop talking to me." Yasuhara glared back.

"Looks like a budding romance to me." Ayako teased.

"Well I don't see how you can talk. You have the worst love life ever!" Masako snapped.

"I resent that! I'm not that bad! Most women would kill for a night with me." Monk joined in the bickering.

"I'm not old!" Ayako screamed.

"No one made fun of your age. You're making things worse." Luella chimed in.

"Oh look whose getting involved now. The perfect couple." Masako huffed.

"Believe me we are far from perfect. Luella can really get on your nerves after awhile." said Martin. "She talks in her sleep and she has unusually hairy toes and-"

"Martin! Stop talking! You're not helping" Luella screamed.

"Neither are you, so maybe you should stop talking first." Martin told his now very angry wife.

"Now, Now. Let's stay calm this is Mai and Naru's moment." John tried to keep the peace again and failed again as everyone told him to shut up.

Lin whistled and got everyone's attention. "Everyone be quiet. Mai is in labor. She needs peace and quiet. You're all adding to the chaos. Now lets all see how we can help the situation."

Mai moaned again as she had another contraction. She was so tired now. She didn't how much longer she could go on. "I quit. I'm tired and I can't do it anymore."

"Mai, just hang in there. We can do this." Naru tried to comfort her.

"I don't know where this we is. I'm the one in labor. I'm the one who is soaking wet with sweat and amniotic fluid. I'm the one who has been carrying these babies for 9 months. I'm in a room full of creepy clown mannequins. Your problems are nothing compared to mine." She yelled at the group.

"Maybe someone should check down there and see what's happening." Yasuhara said.

"Who's going to do it though? No one here knows anything about delivering a baby let alone two." Ayako said.

"Maybe we should flip a coin." Monk said.

"I can hear you. I'm not letting anyone down there. I'll deliver my babies myself if it comes to it." Mai crossed her legs now.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Naru had now joined the bickering. Lin and John's attempts to keep the peace had failed again. They now just stood off to the side.

"We're not flipping a coin to see who delivers my twins! If anyone is going to it will be me!" Naru yelled. "You are all irresponsible and obnoxious!"

"Oooo so the big boss has a problem with us does he?" Yasuhara yelled "I'm surprised you were even able to get Mai pregnant, Mr. Whity tighty!" Yasuhara added "Oh wait, that's right your mommy had to buy you new underwear!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Naru growled.

"What's wrong with a concerned mother buying her son underwear?" Luella said indignantly "I'm sure Naru was man enough to get Mai pregnant with out having to switch to boxers, remember their having twins."

"God mother! Don't say that stuff! If that was you opinion why did you make Madoka steal my underwear!" Naru screamed at his mother. The bickering continued.

Mai started to hit her head off the wall behind her. "Why me, Why me! Why do I have to give birth in front of stupid noisy obnoxious people! Why do I have to be around creepy clowns! I hate clowns!" she continued to rant. Everyone quit their bickering.

"Mai you shouldn't do that! Do you want to hurt yourself?" Naru yelled at her. He couldn't help it. It just came out that way. Everyone else had to voice their opinions too.

"Mai that's not helping anyone. You making the situation worse." Ayako said.

"Yeah really. Causing more harm than good." Yasuhara added. The rest all nodded. They had pushed her too far. She was now sooo angry that she couldn't take it anymore. She began to get up off the floor. Her anger made it an easy feat for once.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed and began pacing the room "Not helping am I? Making things worse am I? I HAVE BEEN I LABOR FOR THE PAST 6 HOURS." she continued to scream "You people are making it worse! I should be in a calm serene atmosphere and concentrating on having babies! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I will not give birth here! No one will be looking at my vagina and no will be watching me give birth! That includes you too Oliver Davis Kazuya Shibuya Naru! I'm getting out of here RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stared dumbfounded. Mai had really lost it they thought; they had caused her to go insane. They watched as Mai picked up a clown and used it as a battering ram. She backed up all the way across the room. She breathed in and out heavily and growled. Everyone had scurried out of her way and watched too terrified to do anything else. The fact that Naru looked afraid of Mai frightened them even more.

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH" Mai screamed as she sped towards the door. There was a loud boom and everyone screamed and ducked for cover. When everyone looked up they were amazed and slightly horrified at what they saw. The doors were completely blown off their hinges and looked slightly melted. Mai threw the battering ram/clown to the ground and stomped off. The team hurried after, but with caution as they noted the remains of the clown. Its poor head and shoulders had been crushed into its body that had now burst into flames. Naru was right. Never underestimate pregnant women.

They were in luck that the hospital was only across the street. Mai was not talking to them. She continued to stomp all the way to the hospital as the others followed frantically trying to reason with her.

Everyone shuffled into the lobby of the hospital. Mai went to the counter and told them who she was and etc. Naru tried to talk to her again, but she shushed him with her hand. She was being wheeled away and Naru was trying to hold her hand which she kept pulling away from him.

The rest of the group eventually made their way to Mai's room. She and Naru were watching TV. They appeared to be drinking tea. Which was unusual because women in labor aren't really allowed to have anything beside water and ice.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Good and bad." Mai smiled weakly. "I'm trying to calm down. They told me I had high blood pressure and that if it didn't go down I would have to have a c section."

"We're so sorry!' wailed Luella "Please allow me to see my grandchildren someday! I promise to stop being pushy and annoying! Just don't take them away from me." Mai had threatened that to Luella if she didn't stop talking to her as they made their way to the hospital.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Of course you can see them eventually." Mai wasn't very good at reassuring her.

* * *

**10 hours later**

Just then the doctor came in and told everyone to leave.

"It's time for you to push." The doctor informed her. Mai was doing that just that. She never had felt pain like this before, but she didn't scream like you see in most movies.

"Congratulation it's a boy." The baby boy cried; he was perfectly healthy. It was time for Mai to push again. Soon there was another cry and their daughter was born.

They handed the twins to Mai. This was the best feeling in the world. She and Naru stared at the tiny lives that they had created. It was hard to believe they had finally gotten there.

"It's funny how it all began with that house." Naru mused.

"Which you hated and if I remember it was the bathtub. That's where they were conceived." Mai laughed. "Our beautiful family." Mai sighed

* * *

**Back Home**

Mai and Naru had been allowed to bring their babies home. They had given them names, but decided to wait to tell everyone. No one had seen them yet. Mai was in her bed with both babies. The group came in. They cooed and cried and awed. After the kissing and hugging were over Mai and Naru revealed the names of the babies.

"Suzuka Ayaka Shibuya and Haru Eugene Shibuya." Mai said. "I wanted to keep the tradition going and so I named her after my mother and aunt, but also gave her the middle name Ayaka. Haru, because it fits into the Taniyama clan and; we wanted him to have the name of a strong person so we gave him the middle name Eugene." Mai smiled.

"He might resent us later for it, but in time he'll understand our reasoning." Naru joked.

"They're just so beautiful!" Madoka cried. She was now holding Haru. "You look like your daddy. Let's hope you have your mommy's personality."

"I second that." added Luella. Everyone laughed while Naru scowled. Raiden was holding little Suzuka.

"She looks just like her mommy when she was born." He told the group. He seemed to enjoy being a great uncle. "So do you two plan to have more?" Mai and Naru looked at each other.

"Not for a while if ever." Mai replied. "I think we should concentrate on what we have now." Madoka had handed Lin Haru. Lin seemed to have a confused look on his face. 'He must not have had much experience with babies before.' Mai thought. Haru began to cry and Lin quickly passed him to Monk. Mai laughed.

This was her family. Things had worked out well. She was now a mother to two beautiful babies. She never quit thinking about her lost little Sakura, but she understood that was out of her control. As she looked around the room, she found it hard to believe it was all real. Hard to imagine the guy she met that day with her friends would be her husband; that her clumsiness and the abandoned school house had brought them all together. Nothing could break them apart.

"_Oh but Mai you are very wrong." said Death as he looked on. "He is still out there waiting. He won't hesitate to break your happy little family apart and spill blood in the name of his cause."_

"_It's not finished yet." said Gene._

"_Mommy and Daddy, be careful. Protect Haru and Suzuka with all your strength." said Sakura. She was in the form of a little girl at the moment. She had the ability to change her age to whatever she wished for. "He's going to come back very soon."

* * *

_

**I spent hours looking at Japanese names trying to figure out what to name them. So I chose those ones. I'm satisfied. I kept changing the combination so many times that I started to get a head ache. Anyways the next chapter is going to skip some time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I've skipped a few months. I might do bonus chapters for the months that I skipped.

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**October 28****th**

The twins were 5 months old now. Mai and Naru were beginning to realize how special their twins were. They crawled at an alarming speed and managed to get in the strangest location in what seemed like a minute. Was it physic ability or just their luck? It was too soon to tell. From the moment they were born, they were much different than regular babies. Anytime they were awake and interactive it seemed like they were fully aware of everything. They kept their father's deep blue eyes, but had their mother's brown hair. Mai who had only gained weight around her middle was back to her normal size in a matter of weeks. As soon as she had gotten the go ahead for the doctor she was back to jogging and took the twins with her.

Mai loved spending time with them. She loved all the gurgling and cooing sounds that they made. Naru seemed to be made for fatherhood. This surprised everyone the most. He was so calm and patient. He didn't mind the late night feedings, crying, and diaper changes. The parents had a tendency to take the twins with them to the office. Mai did not go on cases anymore. She could bear to leave her children. Naru reluctantly took a few cases. They were minor and did not require them to go far.

SPR had gathered at the office. Mai was trying to deal with a fussy Suzuka while she filed papers. They were very different Haru was very calm and quiet compared to his sister. She got very fussy and wanted to be held. They had both discovered that they could scream and now did so every so often for no reason.

"Mai, do you need some help?" Monk asked her.

"Oh no, I'm good. Suzuka just likes to make mommy hold her when she has to do paper work, doesn't she?" Mai cooed.

"I can take her if you like." Mai could tell that Monk just wanted to play with her and Haru. They were fun to watch together. The twins could be separated just fine, but when they were together they enjoyed each others company.

"Here you go." Mai said as she handed Suzuka to Monk. He took her and Haru over to the blanket on the floor where he began to make funny faces and played peek-a-boo. The members of the group (except Lin and Naru) either watched or joined in. Not much work got done besides paperwork.

"Mai, think we should talk." Naru came up to her.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Mai asked half distracted by the twins' giggles.

"Mai, we can't bring the twins with us anymore." Naru told her rather abruptly. This got her attention.

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed having them here?" Mai was getting defensive. A mother's instinct. 'this is going to be fun when it's time to discipline them.' Naru thought.

"I do enjoy it, but they are a distraction and we haven't been without them since we brought them home. You haven't been on a case since you started showing." Naru finished. Mai set her jaw the way she always did when she upset and thinking. In these cases, Naru prepared for an argument.

"So then I should start working at home? I guess that would be easier… I could get more housework done too." Mai had turned around and grabbed a notepad and began to write a memo. She had missed his point.

"Mai I don't want you to work at home. I want you to work here and on cases." He told her. She looked confused.

"But you said the twins were a distraction here and how do you expect to bring to infants on a dangerous haunting?" Mai said.

"You are missing my point. You will be here and they will be at home." He said slowly. "Do you understand now?" From the look on Mai's face he knew she did.

"No…. No way!" she yelled now. "We are a packaged deal. Where I go they go!"

"Your not breast feeding anymore. You quit that two months ago. They can be fine without you for a few hours." Naru said told his voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Ooh ok doting father." Mai glared at him with her arms crossed. "Who do plan on having take care of the twins if we leave them at home. You know how I feel about daycare." Mai thought daycare was fine for mothers who couldn't bring their children to work and needed child care in fact she had one in the building, but she wanted to be the one to take care of her children and insisted she do so. She also insisted that she be the one to take care of her house. In other words Mai wanted to be super mom and that is almost impossible. They had not gone anywhere without the twins since they were born.

"We would get a nanny/ housekeeper. That would mean less for you to do at home." Mai looked even more horrified. She had her hand on her chest now and seemed to be hyperventilating.

"A housekeeper, a nanny! What are you trying to do make me cry today?" her voice began to break when she said the word "cry". Tears were now streaming down Mai's face.

"Your over reacting." Naru was annoyed now.

"Over reacting! You jerk!" Mai was pissed off. She glared at him. "I will not allow for some stranger to replace me! Maybe being raised in England has given you these opinions, but here in Japan we still emphasis 'Good Wife, Wise Mother!'" Mai stormed off down the hall and Naru followed her.

"There is nothing wrong with having help. You are not being replaced." He shouted after her.

The group had watched the scene with curiosity. Everyone knew it was coming. Naru was lenient before because Mai wanted to get back to work and was nursing. She had quit when they were 3 months old. Today marked their 5 month birthday.

"Well you already know your mommy and daddy are in love and crazy." Monk said sweetly to the twins. "I got you guys something special for today."

"Monk, Mai and Naru asked us not to do that for every time they got a month older.' Ayako scolded. Monk looked at her and glared.

"Oh look whose talking. I saw you at the store buying them gifts." Monk accused her. Ayako began to blush. Everyone else looked around guiltily. Madoka walked in the room.

"Everything is all ready for the party." She smiled.

"You planned a party? They said not to do that anymore." Lin told her.

"They said that all the other times and did it stop me? No. So why should it stop me now." She answered.

"What did you do for this time?" asked Masako.

"Did you set up in one of the conference rooms?" asked John

"Oh like she would settle for that." Yasuhara teased.

"Gather up their things." Madoka placed the twins in their stroller **(the old fashion one) **and went to leave as the others scurried around grabbing the diaper bag and toys. "We're going to the petting zoo!"

They left the parents to continue their fight. They forgot to tell them that they were leaving so it was a surprise when Mai and Naru returned to an empty room.

"Madoka…." They both growled and frantically searched for their twins. Mai's maternal instinct coupled with psychic ability made this an easy task. Of course they were angry that once again everyone had ignored them and even more that they had kidnapped their children too, but they let it go when saw how happy everyone was. They would be leaving in tomorrow night for the Taniyama estate. The one built by the Phoenix Warrior. It was a family tradition to spend Halloween there according to Raiden. They would not be bringing the rest of SPR though.

* * *

**The car ride there**

They had decided to drive themselves. They had been forced to purchase a SUV just for the ride down. The twins had a lot of stuff that was needed and Estate was in the middle of a forest with no paved road. The ride hadn't been too bad. Haru was usually content, but Suzuka was fussy a lot. She would only calm down when held, which wasn't safe in a moving vehicle. As a result they had to pull over often to soothe her. They didn't get lost that often. The car had a GPS system, but the roads were unmarked that Raiden had to have the directions programmed into it.

They finally arrived at the arch. There was nothing else around but trees. Mai squinted to see a roof in the distance.

"That must be it." Mai pointed she had no idea what the place looked like. She was expecting a small house and dojo. She was wrong. They drove down the rode and began to notice strange stones that looked to be carved into dragons along the road. It was a little frightening, driving in a thick forest and seeing a forbidding dragons glaring at you suddenly. As the trees cleared and Mai stared wide eyed at the house. It reminded her of the summer place in china except it wasn't as large. (She had seen a picture of it in a book about china that she had read) They crossed a long stone bridge and pulled in front and were greeted by the staff. Raiden soon came out and hugged them.

"Welcome! You finally have arrived. It's good to see a family here again." He smiled. Mai was still speechless about the house. The house looked like it sat on an island, but it didn't. The large rivers and lake created that illusion. The place had pavilions and statues. It was so different compared to the castle.

"It's so big. I didn't realize it would be." Mai snapped out of her trance when she heard Suzuka cry. Naru took her and Haru from their car seats. Mai took Haru from him and they made their way inside.

They unpacked and settled in. The twins were taking a nap. Mai and Naru took this moment to relax. She had a strange feeling being there. It was a feeling of unrest. The tradition of celebrating Halloween there had begun when her grandfather had been a child. She thought it was funny that there were none of the traditional Halloween decorations there.

"I've got a weird vibe about this place. It's so strange." Mai said as she looked at her sleeping children. Naru put his arms around her.

"Is it a bad feeling? Are we in danger?" Naru asked her.

"No it's just different. Like something is going to happen. Not necessarily bad, but something big." Naru was worried; Mai was usually right and without everyone else he felt like they were missing their guns.

Later that afternoon, Mai looked at the old pictures throughout the house. She smiled as Suzuka gurgled at them as if showing she knew who was in them and that she was pleased. "That's grandpa and Uncle Raiden, but you already knew that." She cooed.

Naru came in then. Suzuka stretched her arms out at her father and squealed telling him she wanted him to hold her now. Naru smiled and picked lifted her up it air. She squealed in delight as Naru repeated this action. Mai smiled and said "Daddy's little girl. Where's Haru?"

"He's with Raiden outside. This is a very unusual property. Much more than the Castle was." Naru told her.

"How so?" Mai asked.

"Well for one the design of the Castle was based on European Gothic and renaissance architecture. This place is very unusual for a Japanese estate. They built the buildings in the layout of a five pointed star. The main house here is in the center." Naru explained.

"If we were to look at this place from an aerial view do you think that maybe rather than it being a star, it's in the layout of that symbol?" Mai asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. It appears that way. It would make sense for them to build this like that for spiritual reasons." Naru said. "I want to see the tomb that Raiden was talking about before. That might help answer some questions."

"I know that he told us we didn't have to worry about that man anymore, but I know it's not finished. I have been feeling that more and more lately." She explained "That's way I don't want to be away from Haru and Suzuka. I have to protect them."

"I know. I understand, but we have to stop smothering them. I wouldn't just have us hire anyone, someone who can protect them like Lin." Naru said. He was rocking Suzuka now. She was beginning to close her little eyes and sleep. Naru placed the pacifier in her mouth and played with her little fingers and smiled.

"I trust you. I know you would do anything to endanger our children." Mai smiled at him.

"I think I'll take her upstairs now." He kissed Mai and left.

She walked through the house now. She felt something pull her outside. When she reached the doors out side she began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go there. She found herself by the tomb. It was a small stone building that housed stairs that led down underground. Mai went in and began her descent. It grew colder and darker. There were no electrical lights, just oil lanterns. Mai pulled out a lighter and began to light the lanterns. She reached the bottom and looked around. The room had caskets on shelves and in the middle of the room. She continued forward. The next few rooms where very similar. Mai reached the end and entered the last room there were two caskets of marble with intricate carvings. She looked at the walls that had stone dragons and other creatures carved into them. Mai went to move forward, but slipped. She looked down at her shirt. It was covered in blood. Blood dripped down onto her. She looked up and saw the source of the blood. There was a mangled body hanging from above. Its arms and legs were spread to fit the star in the middle of the symbol.

* * *

**I've seen picture of the summer palace. It's huge. The marble boat is really cool except it's not really a boat. I remember how disappointed I was when I learned that. I had been wondering how it managed to float. The Empress Dowager Cixi had it all built for her. The money was actually supposed to be used to strengthen the navy, but it wasn't. So Japan attacked and China lost. Please review.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I bit of Halloween fun. I hope you like the costumes I picked out for everyone.

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Mai screamed. She scrambled to feet and ran out of that place. She was running through the grass now. Naru ran to greet her.

"What happened? Is this your blood? Are you hurt?" he asked her frantically.

"Na na na Naru!" She stammered "There was a body! It was in the tomb! Someone was murdered!' she screamed. Raiden appeared in time to hear this. He called his men and they went to investigate. Naru went to go with them, but Mai pulled him back.

"You're not going are you?" Mai asked her voice still quivering.

"Mai, I have to go see what's going on." Naru told her as he put his hands to her face to try and calm her.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Mai cried. Naru hugged her tightly. Mai had toughened up over the years. She had not been this frightened of something that she had seen since the first year he had met her. He needed to see what was going on. She finally composed herself and pulled away from him. "I'm going with you." Naru knew it was pointless to argue with her.

They made their way to the tomb and inside. Raiden looked up at the body. It was a male individual in a pair of cut off jeans. His eyes appeared to be gauged out and his throat slashed. His stomach had been cut open. It looked like a clean cut. How he was held up there was still unknown. Mai looked up a the body positioned on the symbol. The giant sun with a pentagram, it corresponded to a giant one painted on the floor. Mai had been too horrified to notice it earlier.

There were no police near by. There was no one near by other than those who worked and live here. Raiden and his men were the ones in charge of investigating. Mai and Naru watched as the men took pictures and examined the room. Mai began to notice the body slipping down gradually. It finally fell to the ground with a sickening splat. Mai actually went weak in the knees and slipped out of Naru's grasp and onto the floor. She seemed to be going into shock.

Her entire body froze up and she started to shake. She was unresponsive. Naru picked her up and carried her back to the house and to their room. He bundled her up on the bed and went and started a hot bath for her. She seemed to begin to thaw as he came back. He was able to walk her to the bathroom and help her undress and bathe. (No he's not having sex with her or joining her. He's just giving her a bath.) Afterwards she was much better, but still very shaken. She was now drinking tea that one of the maids had brought.

Raiden came in with the babies. Mai reached out and took them both in her arms and held them tight. Naru wrapped his arms around them and rested his head against hers. Raiden stood there and waited.

"Why did you go to the tomb? You said you would be going to the garden which is in the opposite direction." He asked her.

"I don't know. I felt like I had to go there, but I didn't know where I was going. I don't know why I was running there." she said now handing Suzuka to Naru. She kept Haru on her lap. His peace of mind helped her. "I just had to go in there and then I slipped and I fell in blood. I looked up and saw him and the symbol and I just screamed and ran out of there and then I was at the house."

"What did you find?" Naru asked.

"He had all his internal organs removed. He was being held up there by long nails. He fell because the nails pulled through the skin and ripped out." Raiden answered.

"Tell me, did they perform ceremonies there every? Magical or sacrificial? " Naru asked him.

Raiden seemed to think about this. "Well I don't recall ever hear that. I remember being told that he and his bride designed this place. The Chinese influence was on her most part. She was supposedly magical. I think she was also a child of the Sun. She was a warrior too. They tell legends about her in China. The Sun cast his rays upon her when she was born and gave immense power over the elements. She trained hard and mastered the ancient martial arts. When her village came under attack she single handed destroyed the men. She had songs and dances for summoning spirits and could tell the future. The Phoenix Warrior came to China and they fought. It was a drawl and the fell in love. She was his equal. He brought her back to Japan and they created this place." Raiden added "In fact that room is where they are buried."

"I see." Naru was deep in thought. "So it is possible that this place was designed for a greater purpose."

"Well there is another story. It was said that she created a powerful weapon when she died. It was her destiny, just how it was Sosuke's to die for the woman that he loved." Raiden finished. "Supposedly that was how she died, giving her life to the weapon. We know it was not a child."

"How do you know for certain?" Naru asked.

Another man entered to room. "Because the weapon is hidden. It's waiting for its mistress to wield it. The destiny of a daughter who is the mistress of the weapon, because she is the light of the Sun and Moon and came from Life."

Naru looked at his wife. "Do you mean Mai?" Naru asked. Mai who had been very quiet with her face against the top of Haru's head spoke up.

"No, not me. I'm not its Mistress. It's Suzuka. She's the one." Mai said softly. Naru looked at his daughter. He could believe what he was hearing. His tiny baby girl was meant to wield a powerful weapon. He sat down on the bed.

"Yes, you are correct." Raiden told her. "This man here is from the dojo. His name is Kyo."

"What if it's wrong? What if I don't want to believe it?" Naru said hardened.

"That was what my mother said about Sosuke's destiny. He accepted it. There was no avoiding what happened. Mai was just a toddler, she wouldn't remember."

Mai and Naru tried to put the murder behind them. The man responsible had been caught. It had been the groundskeeper. He was taken away to a psychiatric facility. He kept muttering about the "awakening" and other incoherent phrases. They decided to go back home. They just didn't feel comfortable being there.

* * *

**October 30th  
**

They returned home and were greeted by the SPR family. They had decorated the house for a surprise Halloween party.

"We each brought costumes and some to pick from for the twins!" Madoka squealed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two go change and we'll finish everything including the twins." Ayako suggested. "Mai was given a box and told that they had picked it just for her and to go change.

Mai stood in front the mirror looking at herself. They of course picked a witch costume for her. It was actually kind of cool. It was a green moss velvet like material. It had two pieces. The top was more like a fitted coat. It had longs sleeves that hung down. The inside was silver satin. It had a high color and a deep v neck. The bodice fit pulled together resembling a corset. The rest hung down behind her like a train. For pants Mai wore black tights. Her hat was the same color as her cloak and was trimmed in silver. It had a large silver feather in the band. Mai turned to her husband. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. Like the way he use to dress when she first met him.

"What are supposed to be? I thought they got you a costume?" Mai asked as she smiled.

"I'm a narcissistic ghost hunter." He turned for her. "I wasn't putting that thing on." He pointed to his box. He walked over and help up the costume. It was a clown costume. Mai began laughing.

"I'm glad that you decided not to wear it. I'm afraid of clowns and I wouldn't want you to give me nightmares or scar the twins for life." She laughed again. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"I like your costume a lot. You are the prettiest witch I have ever met." And kissed her again.

They came downstairs and gathered in the living room. Lin was dressed as Frankenstein. Masako was dressed as a gypsy fortuneteller. Ayako was Little Red Riding Hood. Yasuhara was Dracula. John was an alien. Not a very good costume. It consisted of antennas, some green glitter face makeup, and a silver t shirt similar to the ghost busters shirt, but it had the word humans instead of a ghost Monk was dressed as a rock star which wasn't exactly a costume considering he was in a rock band. Monk was being told to go change.

"Fine! I'll go change!" he walked off to the backstairs mumbling "Not a real costume. It doesn't count if you're in a band."

Mai and Naru entered the room.

"Hey witchy poo, can I have a ride on your broomstick?" Yasuhara teased Mai earning Naru's death glare.

"Oh you have just a way with words. This witch is married sorry." Mai replied.

"Oh well, so Naru didn't dress up?" Yasuhara said as he looked at Naru.

"This is my costume. I'm a paranormal investigator." Naru answered.

"Monk's gonna be pissed when he comes back. I must say that I think I have the best costume." Ayako declared.

"Aren't you a little old to be Little Red Riding Hood?" Masako said.

"Much too old." Yasuhara added. As Ayako screamed about not being old, Monk came back this time dressed as the wolf man. He looked at Naru and began to rant.

"Are you kidding me? I have to go change but he gets to stay like that? Its not fair." He crossed his arms and pouted. Madoka came in with the twins. She was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizards of Oz. Suzuka was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Haru was dressed as the Mad Hatter. The room erupted in squeals of delight.

"Oh Haru, Suzuka, you both look so cute! Naru, go get the camera!" Mai told Naru. She picked then both up and started to kiss them. Naru came back with the camera and began snapping pictures of the twins and everyone else.

"They're not even scared of us in these costumes." said Monk as he held a gigging Suzuka.

The evening went on and soon the twins were asleep. Naru was holding a sleeping Suzuka. He rocked her back and forth as he talked to Lin. Mai had the baby monitor in her hand. Haru was already asleep in his crib. Suzuka was being difficult and would cry when she was put in her crib. Naru didn't mind holding her at all. At this age they were supposed to cry it out, but Mai hated to hear them cry. Naru always teased her about spoiling them too much, but he was just as bad as her. He always rushed to Suzuka if she became fussy. Haru wasn't perfect; he did get in very fowl moods, but not very often. They were both good sleepers, but like any infant they had their moments.

Mai went and took Suzuka to bed. She was out and nothing would wake her up. Naru looked a little sad, but recovered in time for no one else to notice besides Lin.

"So this murder and this weapon, are they connected?" Lin asked Naru

"I'm sure they are. The man said that Suzuka was the mistress of the weapon. I have a feeling this is also connected to the man who was after Mai. I know Raiden said he took care of it, but I'm not satisfied. I think Mai can sense it." Naru said quietly.

"Has she said so? Has she had any dreams?" Lin asked.

"She hasn't said anything about dreams, since she was pregnant, but when she found the body she said she didn't know where she was going, but she was being pulled." Naru answered.

"What about Suzuka?" Lin asked

"What about Suzuka?" Naru asked confused.

"Did she react differently there? Has she been sleeping fine? Is there anything to indicate that she feels something? She is the mistress of the weapon does that mean she knows where it is?" Lin explained. Naru's face changed. He seemed to have to look of dread like he had just learned someone had died.

"She has been more difficult in trying to get in her crib, but that's not what's worrying me. If she is the only one that can use this weapon when she is older, whoever raises could influence her to do their bidding." He ran his hand through his hair. "What if someone tries to take her away?" he was beginning to panic.

"That would be over Mai's…" Lin stopped as it all came to him "dead body." If someone were to try and take Mai's babies away they would have to kill her first. "What should we do…?"

"We'll keep the twins with us at the office. Mai should have a bodyguard. I would appreciate it if you would protect them when I'm not able to." Naru asked Lin. Lin agreed.

* * *

**I hope everything makes sense. It should all come together. I tried to make it less confusing and more on plot. I should have made Yasuhara do a montage to Rocky Horror Picture Show. Bonus story for later. Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Chapter 29

A few days later.

Mai was making tea while holding Suzuka. They were back in the office. Haru was in his highchair content with his teething ring. Haru had been in a very fowl mood since he started cutting teeth. He and his sister had become fussier than usual. Haru had been screaming his head off earlier. Mai had to hand him to Lin so that she could hold Suzuka and get their teething rings from the freezer. Lin had looked so uncomfortable with the screaming child. Naru came out of his office and found the scene amusing. Mai quickly came back and gave Haru his teething ring. The a few last sobs came from him before he went back to his calm demeanor. Lin seemed to sigh with relief. He quickly handed Haru back and scurried to his office. Naru asked if Mai needed any help, but she said she had it covered now and so he returned to his office.

Mai put the cups on a try and went to deliver them. She went to Lin's office first. He looked up and smile. He did like the twins, he just was not good with crying. Mai walked to the desk and set the cup down.

"Tea's done." Mai sang out as she entered the room and set down the cup.

"Oh Suzuka, have you been helping your mommy make tea?" he tickled her. She giggled and raised her arms at him telling him to pick her up. He took her and began to bounce her on his knee. Mai smiled.

"Lin have you and Naru been hiding something from me? You both seem to be different since Halloween. Did something happen? He hasn't brought up finding a nanny or housekeeper. If this about my children I need to know?" she asked seriously.

"Everything is fine, Mai. Naru just been busy and wanted you two to pick out the nanny together." Lin covered.

Mai looked at him trying to see if he was telling her the truth. She felt like she was missing something, but didn't know what. Naru didn't want to bring up the murder with her or discuss the weapon. "Lin, you know the story about the wife of the Phoenix Warrior right? Raiden said it was a Chinese legend."

Lin looked up at her and answered. "Yes I do. I heard it when I was a little boy. I didn't know if it was real. She was warrior and a priestess. She trained in the mountains. Their village was invaded and she single handedly destroyed the enemy. She and a Japanese warrior dueled. Neither one could win. So the Sun told them to get married, but first they had to find the scared area and build him a shrine. The story says that they did that, but no mention of where. What does yours say?" Lin asked

"It says about the same thing. They came to Japan and found an area and built the estate in the name of the Sun. They gathered the Sun Warriors and worshiped there. It said that she gave her life to create a weapon. She was ordered to by the Sun. Her husband, the Phoenix Warrior, hid it and then he joined her in death. The only the mistress of the weapon could find it and the mistress is Suzuka." Mai finished. She looked at her daughter and smiled and then back to Lin "You should have seen the place. It was huge. It was all laid out in the Symbol of the Sun Warriors. It made me think of the Summer Palace in Beijing." She took her daughter back and turned to leave.

She went to take tea to her husband now. She entered his office. He was reading a case file.

"I see Suzuka is being fussy again." He smiled.

"She just wants to be with Mommy and help her work don't you?" Mai said as she kissed Suzuka.

"Come to daddy. Let's give Mommy a break." Naru took Suzuka and placed her on his lap as he shuffled some papers around on his desk. "Is Haru awake? I can watch him too."

"He's just content in his highchair right now as long as he has his teething ring." Mai laughed. "I don't know where he gets his piece of mind."

"He's like Gene. Gene was always content." Naru smiled. "We have beautiful children. They look so much like you." He looked at Suzuka. "You as pretty as your Mommy." They had bright blue eyes and brown hair. Haru's was shorter and thick not much curl to it, but Suzuka's had grown to her shoulders and was thick and full. Mai loved her little curls. She and the other female team members had fun putting bows in her hair.

Mai left the office and walked back to the where Haru was sitting in his highchair. She picked him up and took him to the play room that they had set up. She placed him in the crib and he was instantly asleep. She took the baby monitor and closed the door behind her.

She looked around to find that she was now in a different place. It was the dark world where she was always joined by Death or Gene. She stood there and waited. Gene soon appeared. She ran to him.

"Gene! I haven't seen you since I was pregnant!" Mai yelled at him "I thought I told you to come visit me more."

"You've lost the baby weight I see." Gene smiled at her. "I've been watching you. I thought your episode in the fun house was interesting. Who knew you could melt doors." He chuckled "Or move that fast. For the last month you seemed to waddle more than walk."

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny." Mai huffed. "You try being very pregnant with twins and see how well you move. Also being in labor is painful enough, its worse when you're in a room full of bickering people."

"Well you did a beautiful job. I saw the birth. You and Naru have some very beautiful babies. I'm not here to catch up with you though. This is important. I have to show you something from the far future." Gene took her hand and led her into the darkness.

_They were in a dojo it was very dark. A girl appeared from the shadows. She looked like Mai but had longer hair pulled into a ponytail and deep blue eyes. It was Suzuka. She moved forward across the room and stopped. She turned to face the shadows._

_ "You must find it on your own. I can't guide you anymore. Now you must go." The voice whispered._

_ "I understand. Thank you." Suzuka bowed to the shadows. She turned and left the dojo. Mai and Gene followed. Mai wasn't sure where they were now. She saw Suzuka jump in the water and start to swim. Before she knew it she and Gene were in a vast cavern. Suzuka got out of the water and she continued. This was such a strange place Mai thought. It was beautiful. The water gushed down like a waterfall. It was so clear it seemed to sparkle. They continued down a passageway and tunnels. Suzuka jumped from rock to rock like a super hero. Mai's mouth gapped open till Gene's hand came and pushed it closed. They were in a room now. It had waterfalls all around it. They walked out on the rock ledge. Suzuka jumped to the rock the stuck out in the center. She now stood very still. Her eyes close and hands position. She began to chant. Mai couldn't recognize the words. Suzuka's body glowed. She kept chanting. Finally the long spear rose up from the water below. It was like silver with intricate carvings. _

_ "Yes I am here now. I have come to awaken you." She said to it. The spear came to rest gently in her out stretched hands. She placed her one hand at the top and cut it on the blade. "Drink and awaken." The blood on the tip disappeared and the cut on Suzuka's hand healed. She ran her hand down the spear and it transformed. It was like liquid silver as its form changed. It became a small rod with intricate carvings about 12 inches long. Suzuka placed it in her coat pocket. __**(I was thinking like the Artemis rod from VK) **_

_ The scene changes again. It's a young man about 16 years of age. Mai could only see the back of his head. He turned and she gasped. He looked just like Naru. It had to be Haru. He turned to the rest of the SPR team. They were all older looking now. _

_ "Destiny awaits." He turns to leave, but Monk calls him to stop. _

_ "You can't go! Not without explaining what you are going to do." Monk called out to him. An older Naru walked into the room. He stopped when he saw his son about to leap out the window. _

_ "Where are you off to?" he crossed his arms and looked sternly at Haru._

_ "To the Palace of the Phoenix, that's where she is calling me to. I am the going to stop her tonight." Haru answered. Naru looked confused._

_ "Who are you talking about? Who do you have to stop?" He asked his son. _

_ "Suzuka. I'm going to kill her tonight." And he was gone. Everyone had gasped when he said that. They whispered her name now. _

_ "How did he know about her?" Ayako asked. "He shouldn't know she existed."_

_ "So she is still alive…" Lin said quietly. _

_ "Naru say something!" yelled Monk. Naru had this look of pain and shock on his face. _

_ "Suzuka…." He seemed to whisper to himself. "I don't know what to do!" he slammed his fist on a table. Mai couldn't bear to see Naru in so much pain. Where was she? She was only one missing from the group. "She's been gone for 16 years. I can't do this without her!" He was running his hands through his hair. _

_ "Gene what's going on?" Mai cried. "Why am I dead?" he held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. The scene changed again. They were at the Taniyama estate or as Haru called it the Phoenix Palace. Haru stood by the water. He called out to her. _

_ "Suzuka!" _

_ "No need to shout." She appeared on a dragon statue by him. "I've been waiting for you."_

_ "I'm here to stop you." He told her. He had no emotion. He was as calm as he was when he was a baby._

_ "I see. What do think I'm going to do? End the world?" she crossed her arms. She looked amused._

_ "No, why would you end the world when you are still in it. There's nothing to gain for you there. You are going to continue to kill for him. You are his servant." He calmly told her._

_ "Bravo. You are smart. Frankly I am forced to continue this way. I have to take the path that was laid out for me. If mother hadn't died then things could have been different." She continued._

_ "I'm not your sister anymore. I haven't been since then and I never will be. I have been the servant of him for most of my life and I will continue to serve him. That is my destiny." _

_ "Then I will make sure you can't awaken the weapon." He told her._

_ "Oh sorry you're too late." She sang out like Mai. Haru's face hardened. He pulled out two swords and lunged at her. She moved with ease and avoided his attack. She pulls out the rod and it transforms into a spear and twirls it. He tries to strike her again, but she blocks him. They fight and each time Suzuka's weapon changes to a long sword to a long battle ax and so one. Haru lunges at her again and grabs hold of the weapon. Suzuka kicks him and he falls to the ground. Masako and Ayako run to Haru. He sits up and coughs. They must have followed him. Suzuka lands on the ground and watches. _

_ "Suzuka!" Naru calls out to her. She turns to him and looks at him with curiosity. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you." he tells her. She walks over to him and smiles. The rest of the group follows. She puts her weapon away. She holds her arms out to him. He hugs her tightly and she whispers to him._

_ "I forgive you." They pull apart and smile. Mai could feel the tears running down her face at the reunion. Naru is holding her at arms length now. They both seem so happy. Suzuka makes a strange noise and looks down to see a sword sticking through her torso. Haru had picked up one of his swords and threw it at her. She sank to her knees with Naru. Haru got up and walked to them. He pulls his sword back out of her body and raises it again to strike her. Naru pulls her towards him and holds her tight._

_ "Haru, stop!" Naru cried out. Haru stopped._

_ "I have to finish this." He tells Naru. _

_ "You can't! She's still your sister! Your mother died to protect her and you!" Naru yelled. The rest of the SPR team was huddled around them. "We need to get her to a hospital."_

_ "No." Haru said. Everyone looked at him. "She is a murderer. I can't let you save her. I was going to end it quickly, but you are in my way. I guess she'll have to die the slow and painful way." Haru stood there as calm as he been earlier. _

_ Suzuka gave a final gasp and was dead. Naru cried into her shoulder. Everyone was crying now except Haru. He walked off now. Mai and Gene were back in the darkness again._

_ "I can stop this right!" Mai asked Gene frantically. "You have to tell me how?" Gene smiled sadly at her and disappeared. "Gene! Come back!" Death began to walk towards her. She was furious now. _

_ "Hello Mai. Soon you will be joining us permanently." He smiled. Mai was shaking her, hands were clenched into fists. "And then your youngest daughter will come too. A happy family." Mai snapped as he said those words to her. She screamed lighting shot through the darkness and crashed around them. _

She was back now, standing in the office with the baby monitor in her hand. She ran to Naru's office and picked up Suzuka. She was crying now. She couldn't stop. "Mommy will never leave you and Haru and Daddy. I promise I'll make sure you are safe." Naru looked at her worried. He knew she must have had a vision. Mai stopped crying and looked at Naru. She was glaring at him. "Later you and I are going to talk and you are going to tell me everything you know. Don't even try to lie to me."

**Hope you liked. Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Ghost Hunt Please review. I'm really glad to read the reviews and I'm also happy that so many of you guys are adding to your favorite stories**. **Makes me think that I'm doing something right.**

**Chapter 30

* * *

**

It had been a few days since Mai's vision. Naru and Mai had a long talk. They decided that they had to worry about the man. They both had feeling that whatever was going to happen was all from him. They had told everyone about everything that they knew at this point. They were all horrified by Mai's dream. Mai wanted more answers. She knew that if they were going to face this man she needed her family with her.

She and Naru arranged for everyone to come up. Luella and Martin were there within a day. Aunt Reika and Molly came soon after. They would be staying with them till everything was resolved. They tried to continue with business as usual. Sheena and Satoshi spent a lot of time with them. To keep up appearances in case they were being watched. Raiden refused to name the doctor. He said that he would handle it, but Mai couldn't accept that. Naru had yelled at him and told him if he wanted to protect his family that he had tell them what he knew or leave. Raiden left. This had been a major blow to Mai. She felt so betrayed and helpless. Naru felt helpless too. He was so frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. Mai's vision had really disturbed him.

His daughter being killed right in front of him, Mai dying and Suzuka being taken away, it was all hard to think about. Haru had called Suzuka a murderer and that was why he had to kill her. She had killed for him, the man that raised her. The most logical identity of this man would be the doctor that Raiden had mentioned. Aunt Reika, Luella, and Molly had decided to perform a protection spell. Mai didn't know much when it came to magic.

Aunt Reika and Molly gathered the herbs and candles and oils that they would need. They told everyone to bring something that meant a lot to them. They gathered around the dinning room table. Mai and Naru held the twins. The candles were placed on the table. Herbs were hung in the windows and doorways of the house and office. Oil was spread over the widow sills and doorways. Mai loved the way the house smelled. It reminded her of her mom. Aunt Reika handed Mai a candle and one to Molly. She told them to begin lighting the candles on the table. When they had finished they placed their candles in the middle. Aunt Reika began to speak.

"Spirits of the earth and sky and those who have past, please protect us." She said "Now let us bring forth our precious objects." They lined up. Ayako was first.

"This is a leaf from the tree at my childhood home. I had it placed in this casing so I would always have it with me." Ayako said holding out the leaf in her palm. Aunt Reika dabbed oil on it. Monk was next.

"This is the first guitar pick I ever had. It helped me discover my love for rock." Aunt Reika did the same to it. Masako was next.

"This is my good luck charm" she held out a small stuffed bear with a key chain that fit in her palm. "It helped me get through some scary things when I was little." Yasuhara was up now.

"This was my grandfather's pocket watch. He was a big part of my childhood and when he died he left this to me." Luella came forward.

"This charm bracelet was a gift for when I was little. Every time something important happened I added a charm. I have one for my wedding day, when we adopted Oliver and Gene, when Mai joined the family, and when my beautiful grandchildren were born." Martin was next. He pulled out a pen.

"This pen has been with me for a long time. I like to think of it as lucky. I thought I lost it once, but a beautiful woman found it and ran after me to return it." He smiled at Luella "to think that was the first time I met my wife. I used it to sign out marriage certificate and the adoption papers." Madoka's turn now.

"This is the pin I got when I solved my first case. I've kept it with me all these years." John was next now.

"When I was a boy my parents gave this to me." He held out a tiny gold chain with a crucifix. "They got it for me the day I was born and it helped me realize that I wanted to be a priest." Lin moved forward.

"This is a piece of jade that belonged to my mother. It had been in the family for years. It survived the Japanese invasions and much more." Satoshi came forward.

"This a chain that our birth mother had place with us when she gave us away. It has a cross from my mother who raised us so I will always remember both women in my life." Sheena came up with a pair of glasses.

"These were the glasses I was wearing when I won my first case. I still use them today." Molly was next. She had her nose ring.

"This was my first and favorite nose ring. I'll always remember the day I came home with it. I had my hair cut short and dyed blue." She laughed "I thought my mom was going to faint, but then she began to laugh and said that I was truly a unique person." Mai came forward with Suzuka.

'This is Suzuka's first piece of jewelry." She held up Suzuka's hand to show a tiny bracelet. "She refuses to be without. I tried to take it off once and she cried till I put it back on her." She then turned to Haru. "this is his favorite teething ring. He is happiest when he has it." and now it was her turn. She held out her hand. Her engagement ring and wedding band gleamed. "These mean a lot to me because they were given to me by the man I love, the father of my children. The man who made my life so wonderful." Naru moved forward and held out his hand.

"I chose my wedding band because of what it means. It's the symbol of our love and I haven't taken it off since she placed it on my figure. I can't imagine my life without her." Aunt Reika was last.

"In a woman's life there are many important moments." She pulled out a necklace from around her neck. It had a crystal on it. "This was given to me by my mother, father, and sister for my 16th birthday. I haven't taken it off since then." She continued "Now these objects will serve to protect you. Keep them close and believe in what they mean to you." She blew out the candles.

Mai had put her little angels to bed and was now watching them sleep. She still couldn't believe that she had given birth to them. She remembered how she and Naru argued about her going on cases and that she would have to stop when she began to show. She woke up one morning and there was the belly. She hadn't noticed it till she was getting dressed. She hoped to hide it from Naru. She wore a baby doll dress and sweater. She had been doing well until Naru decided to wrap his arms around her and discovered her bump. That had been a big argument. They had many arguments like when she tried to seduce him, restoring the house, and picking out the furniture. The twins had been late and they got trapped in the fun house and her losing her temper and then the birth.

Hard to believe that it was only November. Naru wrapped his arms around her again. He looked at the sleeping babies too and smiled. 'Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen." He whispered to her.

"I wish that Raiden were here. I feel like a part of our family is missing. I can't believe that he wouldn't tell us who that man was." Naru buried his face in her hair. He couldn't live without her.

**Back in the Office**

The weather was getting colder and colder. The trees were bare and dead looking. Mai wished it would snow. That way it wouldn't seem so depressing. She was back in the office. She was feeding the twins now. It was always an interesting task. Sometimes they ate it and other times they chose to spit it back out. Naru came into the room. He picked up a spoon and began to feed Haru. They didn't seem to want to eat today. Mai was worried.

"I think they both have temperatures." She turned to Naru. He went to the cupboard and came back with the baby thermometer. He took their temperatures.

"They both have a temperature around 100.5 F" he told her. She like all new mothers began to panic.

"I should call the doctor's office. I hope it's not the flu!" she ran to the phone the receptionist told her they were booked until the end of the week. That wasn't going to work with Mai so the receptionist said that she should take them to the hospital to get checked out

Mai took the babies to the hospital. Naru asked her to wait for him to take a call, but Mai was impatient and left. Naru emerged to an empty room. Mai turned off her cell phone once she got into the hospital. They took her to a room and she waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Mrs. Shibuya…" the doctor looked at the name and then at Mai. "I remember you! So you're married and a mother now. Congratulations!" it was the blond doctor from the Christmas fundraiser.

"Oh hi! Brandon right?" Mai asked

"She remembers my name. So what brings you here today?"

"The Suzuka and Haru are sick and have fevers. I panicked and rushed off without my husband." She laughed. Brandon examined the twins and wrote down a prescription. The twins had a mild ear infection. They should be fine in a few days. Children were fighters. Mai was so relieved. She thanked him and got the twins ready to leave. She felt a pinch in her neck and turned to face the man.

"It's you!" she then passed out.

"Sweet Dreams, Mai." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Naru**

Naru was desperately trying to get a hold of Mai. He was afraid of what would happen if he wasn't around. He called everyone and told them to meet him at the hospital. He may have been over reacting, but he wasn't taking any chances. She could have been abducted. He had a bad feeling right now. "Please Gene. Please keep them safe."

They met at the hospital Naru was interrogating the nurses at the nurses station. They had told him that Mai had been there and that she had been seen by the doctor and her check out paper were there. No one seemed to remember her leaving though.

After much arguing Naru was now watching security tapes. Mai had come in, but had now left. There was footage of the hallway where Mai had gone into to examining room. A doctor going in and then later leaving. Another doctor came in covered in scrubs he came out with an arm around with a bed. A sheet was pulled over the body. That had to be Mai. Where were the twins? A janitor went in and left. The twins had to be in the cart he was pushing. Naru felt sick. His family could be dead. He needed to find the doctor who had seen her. Security found him and brought him down.

"Hey Mr. Shibuya, your wife said you would probably be worried, but this is a bit extreme." Brandon said.

"How do you know my name and why I'm here?" Naru growled.

"I remember you. I guess you don't remember me. I was the 2nd prize winner at the fundraiser. I saw her earlier and she mentioned that she left without you and that you would be worried. Is everything alright?" he looked at everyone's concerned faces.

"No it's not alright. My wife and children are missing I need to find them!" Naru growled.

"Missing?" he looked shocked. "When?"

"Right after you left them. Punk!" Monk yelled. "You better tell us where they are or else I will beat the pretty face to a pulp!"

"I don't know what could have happened. I left them and went to my next patient." He swore.

"I believe you." Naru said. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "Mai would have sensed you were dangerous and would have demanded another doctor. You wouldn't have had time to come back before or after your moved on to your next patient." Naru turned back to him. "I need your help. I feel that I can trust you and your judgment. Who do you think could have taken them? We know it was a doctor from out of the country he is also a very important businessman."

Brandon thought about it. "well there is one doctor. Dr. Stein. He is from the States like me. He is an important medical equipment producer. I never like him. He was always a bit off, but a good doctor and very generous so I just brushed it off as eccentric."

"So would he be here today?" Naru asked.

"Yes, he had a meeting with a few associates talking about expanding the hospital."

"Lockdown the Hospital, there is a chance that they're still here." Naru ordered them. Soon they were running through the halls searching for Mai and the twins.

* * *

**OK please review! I hope you guys like the chapter. I was debating making this the last Arc, but because I'm attached to it and the characters (the twins). I'm going to keep going, but it will be awhile before i start the next arc or do any bonus chapters. What is really weird is that I was afraid that i rushed things with making Naru and Mai parents, but I have too much fun writing them with the twins. I love Naru as a daddy! hehehe**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

**Mai**

She woke up in darkness. It was like her dream, but she wasn't naked or pregnant. She was looking around listening for her babies. She moved her hand and hit a wall. She felt all around her and realized she was trapped in what appeared to be a morgue. She kicked and screamed, but no one could hear her. She was trapped. She heard footsteps and a voice. Had someone come to rescue her or was it someone to kill her? She held her breath. The door slowly opened and the draw was pulled out.

* * *

**Naru**

They searched the hospital, which wasn't easy considering the hospital was very large. Naru made his way to the basement with the rest of the SPR team and security. He made his way to the morgue.

"They have to be in here! This is the last place they could be hiding" he yelled to a security guard. The guard went and began to pull open the body draws. (I don't know what they're called.) They would ask Naru to identify the various females.

"None of them are her!" Naru yelled. They came to the last draw. The guard quickly opened it and pulled the tray out. He lifted up the cloth. Naru's breathing and pulse had quickened. He yelled out in frustration and grief.

"It's not her! Damn it!" he swore. If they weren't here then where were they? They could be anywhere by now. He ran out of the room and down the dark hallway. He kicked and punched the way and screamed. He couldn't hide it anymore. He didn't care how he looked. He needed to find his family. A light appeared to him. He looked up at it

There stood a little girl. She looked like Mai. 'Could it be? Is it really her?' he thought as he stared at the little girl in front of him. "Sakura? Is it really you?" he could feel the tears sting his eyes as he saw the daughter he and Mai had lost.

She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Follow me before it's too late." Naru took her hand and began to walk with her. The hallway changed into black abyss. The image changed and she showed him a dark alley. "Listen carefully." She told him. Naru listened he could hear the traffic of a busy street, but there was something else. It sounded like faint music and chanting.

He turned to Sakura. She had let go of his hand now. She smiled at him again and turned to run. As she ran away, Naru could see someone else coming towards him. It was Gene.

"Gene…" Naru whispered. He now stood in front of Naru.

"You have to hurry before it's too late. You have all you need to find them now, but listen carefully to me. This man is dangerous. He is not the only one. He may be the one in charge, but there are others who act under him. Choose your weapons wisely."

Gene walked away and was joined by Sakura. She waved to Naru and said "We'll be watching you, so be good." They walked off together hand in hand. Sakura skipped and giggled and Naru could tell Gene was smiling too.

Naru was back in the hallway. Brandon came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um sir, I don't think you should give up now. I think we still have time. I a few places that we can look." Naru looked up at him.

"Where? Tell me where?" he grabbed his shoulders. Brandon was very calm. He had seen a lot and Naru did not scare him. "Some place by a lot of traffic with a back alley. A club maybe?"

"Actually yes. He was into the occult and I think he was into sex clubs too. There was this one place that I saw him go to." Brandon explained. Naru grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way outside the hospital to his car. They others followed behind him.

"You direct me and I'll drive us!" Naru jumped into the front seat and started the car. The tires screeched as he sped out of the parking lot. Brandon directed him and they were soon in front of the large brick warehouse looking building.

* * *

**Mai**

"Hello Mai, It's so good to see you awake." The dark haired man said sweetly to her. Mai jumped off the table and pushed the man back. She slipped and fell on the floor. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She had twisted her knee when she fell.

"Where are my babies?" she yelled at him.

"Oh they're fine. Waiting for the right moment that all." He was still smiling at her. "It seems you have managed to hurt yourself. Tisk tisk. That's what happens when you're not careful." He moved towards her now and Mai scrambled to get up. She was backed into the corner.

"You are very pretty. I was hoping we could have some fun together." Mai glared at him. "I guess it will have to wait till later."

"What are going to do with us?" she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Oh a little ceremony I like to call the awakening." He now walked across the room to a counter area. "You see I am an impatient man. I get what I want and in a timely manner except for you." He shuffle around a draw and pulled out a bottle and a new syringe. He began to prepare the injection. "You see I've been watching you for a long time. I first happened across you when I saw an article about Suzuka Suzushima's death. You were named as her heiress. It mentioned you attending Yale law school. The picture of you was very nice. I was certainly intrigued and decided to check you out. I watched you and did what I could to get close to you. I don't think you'll remember me, but I have a bit of a hobby of make up.

"Oh I remember you. You were that creepy Dr. Stein that asked us to investigate that mental hospital." He continued as if hadn't heard her.

"I assumed different persona and purchased various haunted locations. I then hired you to investigate them. Of course we were never alone together. You moved back to Japan and anytime I could manage to come I watched you. I hired a man to watch you starting when you first came back from your honeymoon. I found out you were expecting and that led me to another interesting idea. I was going to hold until you gave birth and then you could be my new toy." He faced Mai now and smiled at her. "I would then raise your children as my own and exploit their gifts, but then I learned something about your family heritage."

'The weapon.." Mai said quietly.

"Bingo! You are a very smart woman. I thought 'wouldn't it be fun to play god?' That's why I must have the weapon and that's why I need you."

'Why do you need me?" she stammered. He was now in her face.

"You are going to help Suzuka summon the weapon.

"Suzuka's just a baby. She can't summon the weapon now."

"Remember I'm a very impatient man." And he stuck the syringe in her neck.

Mai awoke in a big room. She looked around the room. It was full of people in robes.

"She is awake now. Let us begin." Dr. Stein was in a pair of boxers. He was youngish looking and had a very muscular body. "As you can see your children are over there." he pointed to a platform where the twins were being held. He walked over to Mai ripped open her blouse. He pulled it down from her shoulders. Mai didn't know what to do she was afraid to refuse and him hurt her babies. He placed his mouth over hers and kissed her hard. She squirmed to push him away. She could taste blood now. He had bit her lip hard. He pulled away from her.

"Your struggling only makes me want you more." Mai got up now from the cushions she was on.

"Stay away from me and my babies!" she screamed and went to run for the twins. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I never lose." He growled. "I was going to give you a treat you first, but since you are misbehaving then I guess we'll have to proceed with the plan." He dragged her over to a large pole in the room and chained her leg to it. She struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"Now let us see if we can draw out your power and awaken the weapon." He pulled out a knife and walked over to Suzuka. Haru was taken away from his sister and handed to Mai. Mai held him tightly in her arms, but looked worriedly at Suzuka.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you!" she screamed. "I have powers too! They're unstable."

"Ah I'm aware of that. That is why we gave you Haru. You would try anything that could hurt him would you? What kind of a mother would you be?" he mocked her now. Mai began to sob. She felt so helpless.

Dr. Stein raised his knife and cut the palm of Suzuka's hands. Suzuka began to shriek as loud as she could. Mai cried harder. He was hurting her baby and she couldn't stop him. He cut her other palm and the bottoms of her feet. Mai couldn't stand to listen to Suzuka's cries. 'I'm a horrible mother! I can't save my baby!' she cried.

"Please stop! She can't summon it yet! She's too young!" Mai cried.

* * *

**Naru**

They were outside the building. They had to find a way in. They had called the police, but there wasn't time to wait for them. They split up and each found a way inside the building.

There weren't any guard, everyone was in the large room below. Naru heard his daughter and wife's cries and rushed through the doors on the balcony above.

"Mai!" he screamed as he surveyed the scene.

"Naru!" Mai cried out. The rest of the SPR team rushed in too. Naru jumped onto the minions below. He hadn't had time to really find a weapon so they had each grabbed whatever they had found on their way in, considering what kind of a club this was they found some very interesting things. Naru had grabbed pool stick. He swung it around and beat people.

Masako had a whip. She wasn't actually sure how to use it and accidentally hit Lin. "Sorry Lin." He gruffed. Madoka had been swinging her purse around joined Masako. They each grabbed an end and pulled it tight then ran towards the robed minions causing them to fall. To the ground.

Monk had found a large chain that he was now choking a guy with. Lin was just punching the hell out of whoever came into his path. Ayako had some strange device that she wasn't even sure she wanted to know what they used it for. It was the only thing she could find on such short notice. She now faced a robbed man and woman.

"Stay back!... I have a weird thingy and I'm not afraid to use it!" she said. Monk came up with his chain and took them on. "Hey this is my fight!"

He was now being held by the man while the woman punched him in the gut. "Then do something you old woman!" he yelled at her. She tightened her grip and accidentally pressed a button. The object started to buzz and expand to the length of 2 feet and whirling spikes appeared at the end. Monk and Ayako's jaws dropped.

"What the hell?" she screamed. She raised it above her head and ran and gave a war scream. She bashed the man and woman in the heads. They fell to the floor gushing blood.

"What did you do?" Monk stared at the buzzing spiky object.

"I don't know and I don't want to!" She screamed and went on hitting people.

Yasuhara grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray people. The only problem was that it only lasted for a little bit. He then began to bash the robed figures with it. John who had been absent came running out now. He was in a welding mask and had a blow torch and a 4 foot long cross strapped to his back. He made his way to Mai.

"John?" Mai looked bewildered as John who was wearing a beater and cargo pants. He lifter up the welder's mask. He looked like Rambo. Then he smiled.

"I'm here to get you free." He pulled the mask down and began to heat the chain. He then pulled out a hammer and hit it till it broke. Mai told him to take Haru. She had to concentrate. She couldn't run away dragging the chain behind her. She wanted to try something that she had read in a Harry Potter book. She said the magic words and pointed at her ankle. Nothing happened. Figures.

"Will you just come off damn it!" she screamed and the chain snapped off. "Oh! Thank you!" she took Haru from John and handed him to Luella, she and Martin had also made their way to Mai. "Take him out of here!" Luella nodded. John grabbed the giant cross from behind his back and began beating people with it. John looked fierce. **(I was watching the Graduate before i wrote that. hehe)**

The Doctor had taken Suzuka with him and stepped on a platform that raised high into the air. Mai ran to a back room.

"Come on weapons. I need a weapon." She searched through the room. "Ya know you could be a little more helpful now." She yelled out to her deceased ancestors.

Some cleared their throat loudly. Mai turned to it. It was Raiden. "I might be able to help you there." he threw a sliver staff. It was like the weapon she had seen, but this one was different. He pulled out a sword for himself.

"Hey why do you get the sword?" Mai complained

"Because you do not know how to use it. This way you can't accidentally kill yourself by hitting yourself in the head or cutting off a limb." He said sternly. He had a good point.

Mai rushed back out to the fight. She and Raiden were on a balcony now. Everyone seemed to stop and look up at them. Mai shirt was still hanging open. The buttons were ripped off so she had no way to close it. Her skirt was ripped up the sides and you could see her thighs. She was still wearing her long pointed boots. So yes everyone stopped to stare. Everyone as silent except from the buzzing spiky thing Ayako had raised above her head as she too stared at Mai. She was posed now to fight. Something seemed to come over her as she held the weapon.

"Everyone stand aside!" she ordered a booming voice. The SPR team obeyed and went to join Luella and Haru on another raised platform. "Let's do this!" she said to Raiden and they jumped from the balcony to the crowd like ninja warriors. Mai twirled her staph around made her blows. Raiden swung his sword like a swashbuckler. Mai finally raised staph above her head and struck the ground with all her forced. The floor collapsed and the remaining robed figures fell through. The SPR team stared at her in disbelief. Haru clapped his hands and giggled as if to root her on. Mai's face softened and she smiled at him.

"Thank you pumpkin." She coed to him. "Mommy appreciates your support." And she blew him a kiss and then went back into ass kicking mode.

She looked at Naru silently telling him to get ready. She leaped into the air and raised her staph.

"AHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" she screamed and struck Dr. Stein and electric current swept through his body and he dropped Suzuka. Naru jumped out and caught her. He held her close to him and kissed her.

Mai delivered a final blow. This one caused a large explosion causing everyone duck. Naru opened his eyes and realized the room was in flames that were quickly spreading. Stein's body laid a charcoaled mess on the floor. Naru scanned around for Mai; he saw part of her leg hanging over the edge of the platform above.

"Everyone get out now!" Raiden screamed at them. The beat a hasty retreat. Naru wanted to stay and attend to Mai, but he still had Suzuka and had to make sure his children got to safety. Last thing that Naru saw was Raiden making his way to the platform where Mai lay.

* * *

**I don't own Ghost Hunt so i hope you like this chapter. The arc will be over soon. I won't begin another one till later. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**A short chapter and end of this arc. It will be awhile till i start another one. I'm a little busy. I actually wrote this arc and chapters some weeks ago and been adding them. I need time to think of another plot... but can't do that till after this month. I'm currently in two summer college courses. Medieval Church and American Civil War. Only history classes that they offered. Essay tests in both classes at the end of each week. **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

They ran out of the building where Brandon was waiting. Naru handed Suzuka to Ayako and turned to run back inside. There was an explosion as the entire building was now engulfed in flames.

Naru sank to his knees. He could hear everyone cry and scream out for Mai. She was still in there. There was no way she could have survived. Naru covered his face with his hands. Everyone was crying.

Mai was gone. She had died to protect her family. Suzuka and Haru had lost their mother. They would grow up without her kisses and hugs when they had a bad dream. She wouldn't be there to kiss the scraped knee to make it feel better. She would be there for their first words or steps. First day of school and then high school, she wouldn't be able to help them with their homework or to argue over piercings, tattoos, and hair dye. She wouldn't be at their graduation to cheer them on. The mother of the bride and groom spot would be left empty at their weddings.

Naru had lost the love of his life. Death had finally claimed her. He didn't know if he could live without her. She had been his rock his soul mate and companion for so long. Life without her seemed empty and meaningless. He would have to go on now for his children.

Naru heard everyone gasp and then they began to cry out her name. "Mai!" Naru looked up. Raiden was carrying Mai from the blaze. He made his way to the group. He and Naru gently laid her down. She was in Naru's arms now.

"Mai! Speak to me. Please!" Naru pleaded with her. Mai's eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"My back and head hurt." Mai groaned. Naru started to kiss her in his relief. Brandon stepped in now.

"We need to check her out now." The ambulances came and everyone went to the hospital for their injuries. No one was seriously hurt. Monk had to get a few stitches; Yasuhara didn't have a scratch on him. Same went for Ayako. Naru, Masako and Madoka had minor bruises. Same went for Lin except he had a welt from where he got whipped by Masako. John had a few bruised ribs.

Poor little Suzuka had to get her hands and feet stitched. Well not exactly stitched they used skin glue, but she still screamed when they had to clean and treat her cuts. Mai was covered in bruises. She had a concussion and a sprained knee and two broken ribs. She was ordered to stay in bed for at least a week.

"But Naru, who will take care of the house and the babies? We haven't picked out a nanny or anything." Mai argued why she couldn't be on bed rest.

"Raiden says he has it covered. He said he found the perfect person for the job." Naru told her.

The new nanny/housekeeper was a Chinese woman name Pai, who spoke very little English and very little Japanese. She wasn't just any Chinese woman, she was young and pretty, but everyone was scared to death of her except the twins. As they later learned she came from the same village as Mai's ancestor. Apparently there was a dojo there where the women trained to fight and etc.

She was very good at her job. The twins loved her and she was an amazing cook and made the house so clean. Naru liked her because she would start to yell at Mai in Chinese if she attempted to get out of bed and then would throw Mai over her shoulder and carry her back to bed as if she weighted nothing.

Lin seemed to have mixed feelings about her. He spoke several dialects of Chinese and could easily understand her. Once he was at the house and walked past the kitchen. The twins were in their highchairs and she was telling them a story. They laughed and giggled as she made large gestures and changed the pitch of her voice. Everyone else smiled and walked away. They didn't know what she was saying, but the twins liked it. Lin however understood what she was saying.

_"And then they captured the man. It was nothing. He was weak and stupid thought he could escape them. They dragged him back and beat him till he lost consciousness. Then they hung him upside down from a tree and slapped him till he regained consciousness so that they could gut him like a pig. The pulled out his entrails and he screamed and screamed till his eyeballs burst. He died a slow and painful death. That is why you shouldn't steal chickens. Now let me tell you about a man who tried to sleep with another man's wife…." _The twins giggled and raised their hands and kicked their little legs in excitement. Lin expression was of mixed shock and horror. He wondered if he should say something. Pai went over to the counter and began to prepare dinner. She pulled out a cleaver and began to chop wildly. He decided not to take the risk of ending up like the man in the story.

They gathered in the master bedroom because Mai couldn't venture outside her room. There were a few last things to discuss about what had happened.

"Ok so we're all clued in, but I have to ask Mai, where did you learn to fight like that?" Monk asked Mai.

"Well I don't really know. It just took over when Raiden gave me the pole thing. Where did you get it anyways? It was like the one in my dream that Suzuka had."

'That staph belong to the first Mai. Supposedly she got it from the Sun. She created the weapon that Suzuka will find and use someday, but this one was all hers and now it's yours. It has chosen you as its new Mistress."

"Cool!" Mai squealed.

"I have another question." Yasuhara raised his hands. "What the hell was that thing you had Ayako?"

"I don't actually know, but I decided to keep it. In fact I think I'll call it the IT" She opens her purse and pulls it out. Everyone backs away from her. She hits another button and its starts to blink. "I didn't know it had lights too… AHHHHH" Ayako screams and falls off the bed as the IT started to shoot out flames.

"Turn it off before you figure out a way to make it shoot bullets or self destruct!" Yasuhara yelled.

"I don't know how!" Ayako screams some more trying to make it stop. The thing was now expanding and retracting making buzzing and whistling noises as the lights kept flashing and flames shot out of it and the whirling spikes came out.

Pai came running into the room now to see what was causing all the noise. She seemed to be taken slightly aback by the IT in Ayako's hands. She looked at everyone's horrified faces and decided to act. She went up to Ayako and snatched the IT out of her hands. She pressed a button and it returned to its quiet form. Pai was now yelling at Ayako in Chinese and stormed out of the room with the IT. Lin and Raiden began to laugh hysterically.

"Well what did she say?" Ayako huffed. Lin just couldn't regain his composure. So it was up to Raiden to translate.

"She said 'this is not a toy!'" and Raiden continued to laugh with Lin.

"Well then what is it?" Yasuhara asked "I still want to know.' He ran out of the room after Pai "Hey Pai! What is it?"

Mai began to laugh and then cry. "It hurts to laugh!" she laughed harder now. "I think Pai is going to fit right in with our family."

* * *

**OK so this the last chapter for this arc. I will write more eventually because I'm actually really attached to this. Its hard to explain. I just love all the Please Review!**


End file.
